Love of Moon's Bane
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: My spin off of Hunter X Hunter. I couldn't think of a summary, but the story's good! Just give it a try! I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! IT BELONGS TO TOGASHI! (Killua X OC)
1. Intro and a Fast Run

A sigh escaped a hooded figure's mouth as they rested against the stiff wall.

_Too many people..._

Bright green eyes scanned around the room. Watching for anything threatening, then shut once more as the defining sounds brought a headache to the figure's brain.

The hunter exams. It was said this was a hard place. It was difficult... Rough. But it was worth it. At least goals could be met. People could be helped.

The figure's eyes snapped open and glanced at someone heading over to them. "Hello, you must be a rookie applicant," came a male voice. The cloaked figure just glanced up at him. His words meant nothing.

"I do not understand."

"Huh?" The male just stared down, frozen in confusion. "Oh, you're a girl. What I mean is, you're new, right?" The figure nodded her head. "You must be wondering how I know that, right? Well actually, this is my 35th time taking the Hunter Exam, so I guess you could say that I'm a veteran." He laughed in a sheepish way and rubbed the back of his head, "Though I've never actually passed it as you can tell."

"So it is that hard?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess. Hey, you thirsty? I have some extra juice if you want." The boy handed the girl a can of orange juice. The girl looked up, then hesitantly took the can. She stared at it for a couple seconds, then brought it to her lips. Once she had, though, she stopped. The tension and anticipation was just seeping from the boy's body. She sniffed the can, then cringed in spite of herself. There was something in it.

She placed the can down next to her and closed her eyes, keeping a mental note on who was around her and how threatening they were. "A-are you gonna drink it?" The girl paused for a second.

"Your name. What is your name?"

"Er, Tonpa."

"I do not drink poison, Tonpa." The girl glared up at him. He grit his teeth in slight hesitation, then quickly left. The girl sighed once more as she glanced down at her tag, which had been hidden underneath her hood. 1. She always got what she aimed for. She was number 1. Getting there as early as she did was no deal. It kept her away from others until they piled in, and she was able to see everyone who came in and memorize their face, scent, and number. Although she had to wait, she was quite OK with it. It meant she had more of an advantage.

Her hands immediately flew to her ears as an obnoxiously loud ringing noise like a scream rang throughout the room. A man appeared, sitting on a ledge, holding... Well, something. She did not know.

"The Hunter Exam will now begin," the man announced. After a pause he hopped down. "I am Satotsu, the Phase One examiner," he introduced himself as he began to... Walk. "You must follow me to Phase Two." People started up and headed after him. The girl followed afterwards, jogging slowly after everyone. Rather to be behind than in front. "This is the Exam's First Phase," Satotsu announced. He said nothing after.

* * *

The girl sighed. It had been around two hours. She had a very keen sense of time, however being indoors screwed with her internal clock. She made sure to reserve her energy, which had been hardly spent, for the end. There was many behind her, but she knew they would not make it. She tended to stay close to the ones who knew where they were going, and who would make it.

She moved to the outside to stay near the wall. So far, this wasn't too bad. It was actually really easy.

"HEY! Wait up, brat! You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Someone yelled from the front. The girl didn't bother to look up. It sounded like the tall one with glasses, but she didn't care. It was not her conversation.

"What do you mean?" She heard another reply. How she longed to be away from these people. These loud people who annoyed her so much.

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating." So that's what the rolling sound was.

"Why?" The one being accused questioned calmly.

"Why? This is an endurance test!" The first man yelled. The girl hesitated to place her hands over her ears.

"No it isn't." Someone new had joined the conversation.

"Huh? Gon, what are you saying?" the tall man questioned.

The boy labeled as Gon replied, "The examiner only told us to follow him."

"Who's side are you on?"

The girl smirked. The kid had a point. He never said how. They could teleport if they wanted. It didn't matter how.

The talking quieted. She could hear a word every now and then but she didn't care.

She flinched as she heard what sounded somewhat like clattering. She glanced up to see the ending result of a trick a little white haired kid had done on his skateboard. The kid started to run alongside the other one which had spikey dark green hair. He looked awestruck.

Once again she sighed as she let her pace drop, realizing she had gained some speed. _How much longer, I wonder._

* * *

It had been around four hours already. Many had fallen too far behind or had gotten too tired to continue. Even the two boys were behind her now.

How many would pass this first bit? Surely not even half... They were weak.

"I'm gonna become a Hunter! Damn it all!" The girl smirked as she heard those words in the distance. Up in front was the end, at the top of the stairs. She heard running behind her and moved to the far side as the taller man can rushing by. _He will not beat me to the top... _The girl started running at a pace she knew would get her to the top first. However, she spotted the two boys racing in the middle of the stairs, trying to be the first up. _Ah, finally, a challenge. Or at least as good of a challenge as I'll get._ She quickened her pace and raced to the top. _Hm. Those boys are fast._ They didn't notice her, but they were able to stay neck in neck with her. The girl grinned. _However..._ She focused her mind on her feet while running. It felt like she was faster than the wind. Within a couple seconds she was at the top and sat down, leaning against the wall. Satotsu arrived within a second after her, and the two boys instantly after him. The girl took a deep breath, but she was only barely tired.

"Goal!"

"Yay! I win!"

"What are you talking about! I was faster!"

"I was!"

"No, I was!"

The cloaked girl glanced at the childness of the kids. She was around there age, yes, but that didn't mean she had to act like that.

"Then!" Gon to Satotz. "Hey, who was faster?" Gon asked him.

"I believe that that one beat you by a couple seconds." She could feel him motioning to her, but she didn't flinch.

"Huh?!" Both the boys exclaimed. The girl grinned, keeping her face hidden.

"I believe you said something about dinner, ne? I like steak." She said matter-of-factly.

She felt her statement being ignored as the boy labeled Gon asked, "Satotz-san, is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?" He asked.

"No, we still have quite a way to go." The examiner replied, answering the question.

"Oh..." Gon said, disappointed.

* * *

**First chapter completed! Now onto the second!**


	2. Cooking? Not my Forte

Many had gathered at the top. The girl stayed sitting where she was, silent. She watched people as they arrived. 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 12... 17... 21... 29... 38... 49... There were more than 50.

Satotsu started to speak. "The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive creatures and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you, you're dead," he warned.

I jumped up and headed near him, edging away from the creaking and grinding sounds that now came from the tunnel entrance. "Wait for me!" A man shouted. The girl ignored him, standing next to Satotsu.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey," Satotsu continued. Everyone was silent as they watched him. "An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp." Satotsu turned away but didn't move yet. "Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

_Blood... I smell blood..._

"Don't let him fool you!" The girl as well as others turned to face a man, wounds covering his body. He peered through the side of the building. "D-don't fall for it," he said to everyone. He walked forward towards everyone and pointed a finger at Satotsu. "He's lying to you! He's an impostor! He isn't the examiner," the man pointed to himself, "I'm the real examiner."

"An impostor? Then what's going on?" The tall man asked.

"Then who is he?" another man asked, looking suspiciously at Satotsu, then back at the man who'd appeared. The girl slightly sniffed the air once again. Was he lying? Probably.

"Look at this," the man stated.

Everyone watched as the man pulled out a monkey. The girl looked over at Satotsu, who looked very unimpressed, then looked back at the man and monkey, who now looked almost like Satotsu. She knew he was lying. He and the monkey had basically the same scent, while Satotsu had a very human scent. She would not be deceived.

"He looks just like Satotsu-san!" Gon exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwells in the Numere Wetlands!" the impostor explained.

"Man-Faced Ape?" Tall-man questioned.

The impostor continued on, "Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!" he yelled, pointing a finger at Satotsu.

The girl sighed. She would no longer listen to him. She wanted to pass, and Satotsu had said to follow him. She would listen to him, not to the imposter. It was not her fault what happened to the others, but she wanted to pass. _And they call this a challenge?_

Suddenly six cards flew at Satotsu and the impostor, catching most by surprise. The girl flinched, watching them wizz by. The castor must be strong to avoid her radar. He pegged her interest. _But I have no time to waist. We need to get going._

Satotsu easily caught the three cards, while the other three embedded themselves into the impostor easily, killing him. The girl glanced at a man, shuffling a deck of cards in his hand. Other's heads swiftly turned to look as well. He chuckled in a low voice. Shivers tempted to go down the girl's spine, but she easily composed herself and scoffed, turning back to the real examiner. "I see, I see. That settles it, you're the real one." As a reply, the Satotsu look-alike monkey fled, sensing the danger if he lingered any longer.

The girl glanced back at the man who had flung the cards. He had a very interesting choice of clothing, as well as face paint. She felt the threatening vibe from him that told her she needed to avoid him. "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay," he said, eyes closed and posture relaxed. "Any Hunter bearing the title we seek would have been able to block that attack." He was very on guard, as the girl noted.

"I shall take that as a compliment," Satotsu replied. "However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Yes," the clown man answered.

The girl looked up to see crows descending on the corpse of the impostor. Blood and the ripping of flesh caused the girl's muscles to tighten. _No! I must stay in control!_ She looked away, biting the side of her mouth so hard it bled.

"Nature really can be brutal to watch," tall-man murmured.

"So he was a Man-Faced Ape as well," another boy responded.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants to lure some of them away." Satotsu said matter-of-factly, responding to the question many must have had in their heads.

"We can't relax our guard," the white haired boy remarked.

Gon gave a sound of agreement. The girl focused on the two boys. They too interested her. To be able to keep up with her, that was a feat not many had accomplished. They must have been much stronger than they looked.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis," Satotsu stated. "I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" The girl didn't respond. She hadn't, but it was clear by everyone's faces who had. "Do you understand?" Satotsu continued, turning to face the crowd. "If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me." The girl quickly got up and walked fast next to him. Unlike the jogging before, it would not be smart to keep distance. Better to be safe nearest to the man who had least chances of... Complications through the swamp.

* * *

The girl yawned for the 16th time. She no longer kept track of time. Who cared? It was completely boring.

She was thinking of going back a bit and staying nearer to people. Maybe then it would get a little interesting. She quickly decided against it. She didn't want to risk getting into a battle until _after_ the exam. In that way she would be able to choose her opponents. Plus... Shivers went down her spine. People. She hated to be around people unless she needed to be.

A thought struck her. _If I pass the hunter exam, does that mean I have to be around people?_ She shook her head in spite of herself. _Nah. It just means I get a lot more... Stuff. _She slowed, walking a little behind Satotsu now. She flinched, hearing screaming. People dying... Stupid people who couldn't keep up or were dumb enough to be led astray.

More shivers went down her spine as a wave of killer intent brushed against her. She stopped jogging and looked back. Was it clown dude? Most likely. Another bit of killer intent brushed against her skin. It was far away. She didn't need to worry about it. But still... She turned back and continued to jog, a bit farther away from where she once was.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says we should move up!" She grinned. The boy back there was so loud.

"Moron! If I had the strength I'd already be up there!" It was much quieter, but still audible. They must have been much further.

"Don't worry about us!"

The girl sighed once more. She would rather be out hunting or something than this. It was so... Not challenging. However... She smirked in spite of herself. She had met some interesting people.

* * *

How much further?

There wasn't many around. The screaming had stopped and there wasn't anything interesting. There hadn't been anything for a long time.

And there it was. The girl smiled as she slowed down. The exit. Satotsu stopped and everyone slowed and huddled around. The girl went over and leaned against a tree, glancing at all who arrived after her.

There he was. That white haired kid. Although... Where was his friend? Had something happened?

She shrugged as she turned to look at the other people. Halfway through examining a guy with pins all over though...

"Gon!" She turned to glance over at the white haired kid who was smiling big.

"Killua!" There he was! The black haired kid came running over into view. The boy labelled as Killua walked over to Gon.

"I can't believe you actually got here. I thought you were done for," he said.

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne." The girl paused, then looked over at Gon. _So he can track using scent too? Interesting._

"Cologne?" Killua questioned, shocked. "That was how?" he said. "You definitely are weird." The girl cocked her head, then looked away from them to focus on others. Mainly the clown dude. It was weird to be able to track with scent? She wandered in her thoughts until the examiner suddenly started to speak, bringing her to pay attention to him.

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." The man left in haste.

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... The second hand hit twelve. The girl backed up as the doors opened up. Everyone was frowning in anticipation. The girl glanced over to look at the white haired kid. He was staring right at her. She kept her hood down over her eyes, shadowing her face. He shrugged and looked away from her. The doors, opened completely, revealed rows of tables. Ahead was a small building with doors open to show what was inside. Two figures sat there, a male and a female.

The female sat on the couch. Her legs were crossed and her arms were spread behind her on top of the couch. Her hair was turquoise and her eyes green. She wore a red, thin top like a bra with a mesh top over it, and denim shorts with red almost knee-length high-heels.

The male sat behind the couch with a dorky expression. He was really fat. He wore a yellow, long-sleeved shirt along with green pants. He also wore no shoes.

The girl held her cloak tighter, then once again glanced at the two boys. They had seemed to leave her alone. For now.

"Will all the applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" The female said, niether demanding nor asking. Everyone rushed in. The girl waited until everyone went in before following. She payed no attention as the white haired kid stopped to watch her and she walked right by him, not even glancing at him.

* * *

**And that's it for now! I'll get the third chapter uploaded ASAP!**


	3. I Lost Control

**Thank you for the reviews and favs! As for your questions...**

**CursedXQueenXDoll - Yes. She will. Much later though.**

**Rusty Spork - Yes, I'm sorry, I should have explained myself here. Once she actually introduces herself to the main is when her name will appear. As well as other things.**

**Also, my sister introduced me to Hunter X Hunter, the 2011 anime, starting at the episode where Leo was gambling with the prison girl in the trick tower, so I only know the basics of what happened before that. (Sad, I know. And I call myself a fan. :( I didn't even look back and rewatch the episodes...) So all these chapters are based on what I read from other's fanfics.** **THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

The girl stationed herself in the back of the room behind everyone. She wanted to sit, but she waited. She had no idea what this next step would be.

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner," the woman said.

"And I'm Buhara, the second examiner," the man finished. The girl just stared at the two, waiting to see what the next phase would be. Suddenly, a loud groan sounded throughout the air. The girl covered her hears at the sound, staring straight at the man named Buhara.

"W-what was that sound?" one of the people stuttered.

"You must be hungry," the woman named Menchi said, turning her head to look up at Buhara.

"I'm starving," Buhara replied. Menchi suddenly stood up and placed her hands on her hips, smirking. "There you have it. Phase Two will involve," she paused for dramatic effect, "cooking!"

"C-cooking?" Someone replied.

"Wait, cooking?! We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" Another one exclaimed. _There must be an explanation,_ the girl thought. _But if they say so, it must be. However, I am not very good at cooking. I never cook._ The girl sighed. _Whatever. Nothing I can do about it._

"That's right," Menchi said, nodding, "You're challenge for the Second Phase is to prepare a dish that will satisfy our palate."

"Why do we have to cook?!" one more person angrily asked. The girl, who stood at the back of the room, continued to wait. She too was curious.

"That's because," Menchi began, "we are Gourmet Hunters." The girl cocked her head. _Gourmet Hunters? Was there such a thing?_

"Huh?" It was the second person that spoke. "Pfft." He laughed, as well as others. The girl decided then to examine her nails instead of listen to the idiots before her. Her nails were long and sharp.

"Man, what a letdown."

"They're Gourmet Hunters..."

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?"

"Buhara," Menchi called. Buhara stood. He was very tall, and very intimidating.

"The required ingredient is pork," he said.

"Pork?!"

"As in pig meat?"

"You're free to use meat from any of the species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicous," he told everyone. The girl smiled. Hunting was her specialty.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking," Menchi added. "Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

"We get it, we get it. Let's just start," one of the mocking people said.

"Then the exam's Second Phase," Buhara paused and slapped his belly, creating a sound loud like a gong, "begins now!"

The girl was out of there in a flash. She kept her nose in the air, catching the smell of pigs instantly. She followed the smell, searching for any signs of the lower animals. Soon she came across them. The pigs were huddled together in a pack and were chewing in bones. The girl cocked her head at the sight. She'd never seen this behavior in creatures like them before. However, they were prey, and she wouldn't let them escape.

She crouched low to the ground and hurried forward, basically crawling. They were right in front of her. She was downwind of them and had the definite advantage. As the pig turned, she pounced, sinking her claws into it's neck, tossing it onto its back. She clawed at its throat until it died of blood loss and lack of breath. She glanced at the other pigs who'd just been allerted to her presence and had started to rush at her. She grabbed the pig and, slinging it over her shoulder, raced out of there, leaving the other pigs in a dust cloud. Why waist her time on them?

She headed back to the area designated as the cooking area. She wasn't the first... Tch, she frowned. Setting her pig onto the table she stared at it. Cook? Why did it have to be cook? She normally at them where they died, raw. Why bother cooking them? She glanced at others who'd already started. Maybe I can improvise...

She grabbed a large pot and filled it halfway with water, turning on the stove to get it ready to boil. She stared at the pig once more before ripping chunk after chunk off and getting them into bite size. After that she let the blood and oil flow into the almost boiling pot, then placed the chunks of meat.

She stared at the vegetables. They always seemed to mock her, and she despised them. Finally making up her mind she grabbed some celery, carrots, and tomatoes, then pulled small chunk by chunk off and plopped them into the boiling soup. After ten minutes she pulled some out and tasted it. It was good. She added some salt and pepper as a last touch, then, very proud of herself, served two bowls, a large one and a smaller one. She then hurried over to the two waiting examiners, who'd already had some to eat.

"Oh, soup?" Menchi said, glancing at it. Buhara ate it all in one gulp, then smiled.

"It's good!" The girl smiled under her cloak. At least she had made something decent! Menchi, however, was much more thorough as she took a sip of the soup, then a taste of the veggies and pork.

After a while she finally spoke. "The texture is nice, however the pork and veggies aren't well chopped. The pork is a little undercooked and the carrots are too soft. The broth is also missing... Something. Maybe rosemary." The girl frowned. _Well, I didn't expect it to be_ that _well done,_ she replied mentally. She left in a small flurry of her cape then went to sit and watch others. She was curious what everyone else made, as well as who passed.

* * *

It ended up that no one passed.

Buhara, patting his stomach, said, "That was so much food, I'm stuffed!"

"Yeah, I'm stuffed too," replied Menchi. She stood, placing her hands on her hips. "Therefore, no one passes. We're finished here!"

The girl stared at them. No one passed, huh? She shrugged, leaning her head down and covering her face even more with the hood to block the sounds, then closed her eyes.

Her eyes flung open to the sound of a crash. She stared at the man who had smashed in a table. "I won't accept it. I absolutely refuse to accept this!" He shouted.

"In the end, you've still failed," said Menchi.

"Stop screwing around!" The man paused. "You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to-"

"I asked for a pork in a manner we both found delicious... None of you made anything remotely delicious." Menchi cut in. "You all did almost the same ting. There was no effort made... Just when I thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize the flavor. I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously!"

"Pork dishes are all the same..."said the bald man.

Menchi grabbed Baldy's scarf and pulled him to her. "Just say that once more. Any more crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out!" She then went back to her couch. "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new."

As a reply the fat guy pointed at her and shouted, "Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet... I want to be a Hunter!" Others shouted as well. "My goals is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter to decide my fate!" He finished.

"Too bad you gut stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an examiner... Better luck next year?" The man, anger seeping from him, swung his fist at Menchi. "Why you... Don't mock me!" He shouted. Suddenly, he was flung into the wall by Buhara, slapping him away. The girl stared at the scene before she decided it was mildly entertaining and focused more attention on them.

"Buhara, don't interfere," said Menchi.

Buhara turned to her. "But... If I hadn't intervened, you'd have killed him, right?"

"Probably." She replied, standing, holding knives in both her hands. She walked towards the group. "Let me clarify this... We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients." The woman started to juggle the knives. The girl watched them intently. _Wait, had they multiplied?_ "Every Hunters know some from of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment..." She pointed the four knives at the group. "That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

The girl felt a gust of wind and looked up at a giant ship in the air. _I hope I don't have to ride in that. I'm not to fond of heights..._

Suddenly a man jumped down, landing in a dust cloud. The girl looked at everyone's shocked expressions, then glanced back at him.

"W-who's that geezer?!" said a person. The dust cleared and others got a better view of him.

Menchi walked over to the man. "The chairman of The Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam... Chairman Netero." The girl hesitated to cock her head. I don't understand, she thought. Many things confused her, but she felt a feeling of importance coming from him.

"Well, I worked behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now," the man said. "So, Menchi-kun..."

"Yes, sir."

"You failed them all because you disapproved their reluctance to try new things?" asked Netero.

"No, I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner," replied Menchi. "I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!"

After a bit, the man replied. "But it'd be difficult to find another examiner on such a short notice."

"I apologize..."

"Very well, how about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose."

"Then the new challenge will be..." She paused for a second. "Boiled Eggs!" Everyone stared at her. _Wow, this'll be..._ The girl sweat-dropped. _Just as hard... _"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split in Half in your airship?" She continued.

"Mt. Split in Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can," Netero replied.

"Everyone who wanted to pass the exam, gather! We will go ride the airship!"

The girl balked, not wanting to stand. Dang. However, people started to walk towards it and the doors opened.

"GO!" The girl glanced at the two boys racing towards the entrance of the airship. Once again, they tied. She smiled as she finally stood, then headed to the ship.

* * *

"Now, everyone," Menchi began, "look down there."

The girl glanced up at the examiner. _No thank you,_ she thought in reply. Although she _was_ curious. She rested her head against the wall. She was_ really_ hungry.

"Wh-what is that?" one of the people stuttered out.

"A Spider Eagle's web," Menchi answered matter-of-factly.

"They build webs down there?" Gon questioned.

Menchi nodded as a gust of wind billowed up. The girl sniffed the air, hoping to find some scent of food. Oh wait, they were making eggs here soon. Score! Although she really wanted her steak... She glanced over at the two boys. Even though they were strangers, they still owed her. She closed her eyes, then looked back up.

"Look below the web," Menchi instructed. "Those are Spider Eagle eggs."

The old man cut in. "Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs."

"W-wait a minute... You don't mean we..."

"I sure do," Menchi interrupted the fat person who had been hit by Buhara.

"What?" Fatty answered.

Menchi had jumped down into the ravine. The girl scoffed. Like heck she was going to do that. A few seconds passed, when Netero finally spoke. "This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web," Netero explained. Menchi appeared seconds later, carried by the said updraft. She laded softly, showing everyone the egg. "There, now I just need to boil the egg," she stated.

"Y-you must be joking. No reasonable person would jump down there," fatty was scared. The girl smirked. Even though she disliked heights, this was still going to be easy for her.

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon exclaimed. He jumped off the edge, as well as some others.

"Okay, count me in!" Baldy yelled, also jumping into the chasm. The girl sighed, then walked to the edge. It was very far down. If she could time it perfectly... Yes. This would be easy.

She jumped, but unlike the others who aimed for the nest or the walls near it to grab onto, she aimed for any wall. People stared at her in confusion and... She admitted, they looked like they expected her to die. She skidded down the wall at top speed. Suddenly, she stopped, having focused on her feet. She was sitting on the wall like it was the floor. Then she pushed off, leaving an indent in the wall, hands reaching for an egg. She grabbed it and held it tight as she landed on the other side, focusing once again on her feet. Then she ran up the wall. A small breeze wafted near her and she launched once again off the wall. A strong wind then blew, carrying her up to the top and back into the ship. She sat back down and sighed in relief. She really didn't like heights...

People stared at her in disbelief. How had she run up the walls? She ignored the stares and once again situated herself in her spot next to the wall, waiting for the chance to finally eat.

* * *

It came sooner than expected. And from watching others, she successfully boiled her egg. _Yummy..._ Although she was still hungry. She effortlessly, and successfully, stole other's eggs from them. They were marvelous. Then she left after getting the passing mark and sat on a bench, falling asleep. However, she kept her mind open in case anyone threatening came around.

...

...

Blood.

...

Bright green eyes opened suddenly and the cloaked figure sniffed the air, sitting up. Yes. It was definitely blood. She licked her lips as her body instinctively dragged her towards the scent. As she rounded the corner, she was met with the white haired boy. Blood covered his hands and he no longer wore a shirt. Her muscles tensed, feeling the threatening vibe from him, but he just continued on, walking right past her. Had he even noticed her? She glanced back at him, eyes glazed, then continued on. As she rounded the corner again, two men laid on the floor in a bloody heap. She licked her lips again. Her eyes flashed a glazed reddish-gray as she crouched next to them. Dinner had been served.

* * *

**So the two have finally met! How will this effect the rest of the story?! And what the heck is with her calling the two deado's dinner?! I admit it, I made that up on the spot... But, eh. She wasn't too conscious of her actions right then. **

**Thank you for the three reviews! I enjoyed coming up with this story and I'm glad you all like it! I'll post the next chapter after I reach FIVE reviews! Once again, thanks!**


	4. And Continuing! What is Her Name?

**Well, I'm back! I found out that stress-management actually works! I just got away from the computer and ran on the treadmill for 10 minutes. I feel a lot better now, though I am still a little angry at myself and the computer. Well, nothing I can do about it. I'll just have to re-write the chapter. Hopefully I can remember it...**

**Well, at least a bunch of good, possibly bad, things came from it. I learned how to set up a treadmill. ^ w ^ I also found out I would never last more than twenty minutes in the hunter exam.**

**Challenge accepted.**

**I know that I'm a bum. I sit on my but all day. I'm really fat. However, after learning how to set up the treadmill... I know that I start getting tired before 5 minutes when walking at a fast pace. Now I just need to make a checklist ****and train until I can jog at least an hour. At some point I might even be able to jog all four hours! ^ w ^ That would be amazing! I might even have a chance then! Hunter exams here I go!**

**Oh, yeah. The story. Let's see if I remember...**

**Rusty Spork - No. She's not a vampire. Try again.**

* * *

A yawn escaped the hooded figure's mouth as she turned over on her side. Thump! The girl landed on the floor, having rolled off the bench she was laying on. "Ow..." She sat up, rubbing her shoulder. Her ears twitched, hearing a commotion down the hallway and she stood, then walked in the direction the voices came from. After a couple seconds she reached an open-doored room. Breakfast smells wafted from inside as people scurried everywhere. The girl immediately went in and grabbed a plate, then filled it with sausage.

"Hey, did you hear? They found two corpses in the hallway." The girl paused, interested, listening in as she sat down at a table with very few people. She glanced over at the group talking, then looked around at the faces of others. Some looked scared, while others nodded and still others looked unaffected.

"Yeah. I hear there was a lot of blood." Another person responded. The girl twitched, then her eyes fell upon a certain white haired kid. He was looking at the people speaking, but he quickly turned and spoke to Gon and some others. Was it him?

"They're thinking it was an animal." A new person interjected, walking over to the group. _An animal? It couldn't be..._

"Yeah right. There are no animals on board. Are there?" The girl continued looking around.

"Don't know. But what human leaves two half eaten people on the floor?" The girl glanced over with a surprised face. Many people now looked grossed out or really scared. The white haired kid, _If I'm not mistaken, he was called... Killua?_ Looked over at them with a really surprised look on his face. The girl pulled her hood tighter even though her face was already hidden. It was impossible, but all the evidence suggested... Had she actually lost control? _No! It couldn't be! _She sighed and looked up, eyes suddenly facing brilliant blue eyes. _Did Killua know? Had he seen something?_ She couldn't remember. She was asleep. She couldn't have. Yet everything was telling her she had.

_- To all passengers, we are landing. -_ The announcement from the intercom broke the two's gaze from each other. The girl grabbed her plate and tossed it before quickly leaving and getting out of the room.

She sat at the entrance/exit to the ship, waiting to get out. She couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

When the airship landed, Everyone got out. The girl's bare, sharp clawed feet touched down on the stone ground. For miles and miles around was nothing except forests, grass, mountains, water... The girl smiled. It was nice. A wonderful place. Now she just had to get down. A indentation brought her sharp eyes to the ground in front of her feet. She stared at it for a couple seconds when a scream brought her attention forward. Big, ugly, red flying creatures clutched a man who had attempted to climb down the side of the building. She knew she would be able to run down the building really fast, and if she was confronted by the creatures she might be able to kill one or two...

She looked back down at her feet. _However, this test seems like we weren't meant to go that way._ She placed her toe on the indent.

Suddenly she was falling.

Down, down, down... The cloak fluttered all around her. She finally steadied herself in the darkness and placed her hand on the wall, focusing on it. Unfortunately, the tunnel was sheer and slippery, and wouldn't let her get a grip. She grit her teeth as she continued falling, then finally adjusted herself so she was sliding on it much like a waterslide. Spotting the bottom, she focused on her feet. She landed hard with a thud, and shivers and tremors coursed through her body. If she hadn't coated her feet for the landing she could have very well died.

Taking a step forward she glanced at two shut doors in front of her. One had an X, while the other had an O. In the middle was a sign which stated one would take her to a long path which had a lot of easy traps in it, while the other was a short path with a really hard battle. She wanted the short path... However the sign didn't state which door was which. She sucked in a breath as she pressed the O. The door opened and she started in.

She sniffed the air, then smiled. In the distance she smelled sweat, meaning she had gotten the door she wanted. She hurried forward speedily.

After a couple seconds she reached a large room. On the other side stood a man, covered in a cloak. He flung off the cloak, revealing a lot of muscly skin.

"Let me make this clear!" He boomed. "I don't like fighting kids, but I won't go easy on you, boy!" The girl cocked her head. _He thought I was a boy? _She took a couple steps forward, as well as the man. "The first to be knocked out looses!" _Easy enough._

She lunged straight at him, startling him a bit. He went for a punch, but the girl dodged, swiping a clawed hand at his face. The man jumped backwards, blood trailing down into his eyes. He wiped them, and the girl lunged once again, this time aiming for his throat. He dodged, but his impared vision slowed his reaction. She sunk her teeth into his neck, then tore away taking a big chunk of flesh with her. The man fell, sputtering and gagging, choking on his own blood. The girl walked over to the man, spitting the flesh out of her mouth.

"I'm a girl," she stated simply, and the man fell unconscious. A doorway opened and the girl hurried along, not even glancing back at the man.

* * *

**"Okamirei, applicant #1, is the second to pass. Total time, ten hours and seventeen minutes." (Sorry, but I don't exactly know when Hisoka, let alone anyone else, got there. Please don't hate me! I tried to find it but couldn't find it anywhere...)**

The girl walked into the large room, glancing over at the only other in the room. The clown-dude stared at her with a look of slight surprise, then grinned. She grit her teeth. She wasn't the first...

She broke the eye contact and walked over to a wall where she sat. At least there weren't a lot of people around.

The announcer came on and a door opened. She glanced over to see pin-dude coming through the door. She sighed as he looked at her, then laid back, tired. And hungry. Soon, she fell asleep, but made sure to keep her radar out for anything threatening.

When Okamirei woke the room had a lot more people in it. She straightened herself, when people started giving her bad looks, mostly of fear. She glanced at all of them in confusion, then sighed and looked away. She glanced at clown-dude who was staring at her. He licked his lips and chuckled a bit before turning to pin-dude. Okamirei pulled her cloak closer to her face and sighed. What was wrong? _Had that Killua told them that it was me who had..._ She grit her teeth.

"Er..." Okamirei looked up, seeing one of the people in the room had gotten brave enough to walk over to her. She glared at him, causing him to flinch back. "Y-you are covered in blood, you know?" She blinked a couple times at him. It never bothered her, and she never gave it much thought before. So that was what it was.

She stood and he took a step backwards. "Thanks," she mumbled as she passed him, heading for the bathroom.

* * *

When Okamirei exited, she lifted her nose, then faced a cart where sat food. She took a tray and headed over to her spot. She was all clean of the blood which had covered her mouth and chin, as well as was splattered on her face and cloak. Her hands also had had blood on them. She quickly chowed down on the things she would eat, then laid back down. I want my steak... They still owe me.

She quickly fell asleep once again, storing energy, and keeping her mind open like always.

Okamirei awoke to a familiar name on the intercom. She looked over to a door where stood the white haired boy and two of his friends. Tall-dude and poison-dude came following them, shoving each other. She smiled, then turned away as another larger door opened.

**_"The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed. One has died,"_ **the announcement announced.

People headed toward the door. Okamirei walked over following everyone. When everyone got out, they stood, facing the instructors in front. They started to speak, but most of what they said went right over Okamirei's head. She understood next to none of what they said, with all the confusing words. What she understood of it, though, was that they were going to the island in the distance and would be fighting each other. Okamirei looked around at the other twenty-six people and sighed. Too many. But on the island, she would have the space from them she wanted.

Seeing the instructor looking at her, she walked forward, copying what clown-dude did. She grabbed a card out of the box and walked back, staring at it. It was blank.

After everyone had gone, Lippo continued. "Everyone has gotten a card? Then, remove the seal from your card," he instructed. Okamirei peeled the thin strip off. Number 40. "The card indicates your target," Lippo explained. She quickly looked around and caught sight of someone wearing a tag that said 40. She then looked back at the instructor, grinning to herself. She had her cloak covering her tag, so the one who'd gotten her number... They wouldn't see. Others gasped at their numbers, or had an interesting look on their faces. "This box," Lippo continued, placing a hand on the box, "has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective of this phase is to steal your targets ID tag."

"Oh, so we don't have to kill each other," one of what looked like three brothers asked. The girl frowned, looking at Lippo.

"Naturally, you're free to use any method you wish to steal the ID tags. Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse." The frown turned to a grin. _That'll make this easier._

"That sounds like the fastest way," another of the three brothers replied.

"Listen carefully!" Lippo continued. "Your target's ID card is worth three points," he held up three fingers. "Your own ID is worth three points. All other ID tags are worth one point." he now held up one finger. "You need six points to advance to the Final Phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to total six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase."

_Well, this'll be easy._

* * *

**Thanks! It took me a while to write this chapter, as well as re-write it. I hope you liked it! But now Okamirei's name has been revealed! Oh, and... WARNING! The next chapter is kind of short, mainly because my OC is very, VERY good at survival and tracking and hunting. And hiding. Well, we'll see. Once again, thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and if anyone can guess something Okamirei has done and explain it correctly, a cookie for you! Not really. Instead, I'll speed up the process of writing and posting. Oh, and if you want, I'll allow you to have spoiler alerts. If you guess incorrectly... Well, you'll see.**


	5. The Island? Too Easy!

**Alright! With my training, I have successfully gotten to the point where I can jog for 5 minutes without getting tired! YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Now the next step is to be able to jog for 10 minutes without getting tired! I've even lost some weight!**

**...**

**I'm too excited about this...**

**Breath in, breath out...**

**OK! Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Rusty Spork and DreameroftheRealm - Bingo! You'll see soon, just keep reading!**

* * *

Everyone had boarded the boat and had arrived at the island. Hisoka had already left.

**"Alright, departure of the second candidate!" **The woman said. She motioned to the island.

Okamirei left, walking slowly onto the unknown island. Her cloak brushed out behind her as she disappeared into the forest. Immediately, she went into her tracking mode and concealed her presence, stalking back through the forest to the boat. She hid in a large bush, training her eyes on people leaving. When the one known as 40 left, brandishing (His? Her?) gun in front of (Him? Her?). As (He? She?) passed her and got into the forest, Okamirei stalked after (Him? Her?), as quiet as could be. When the gun slightly lowered, she pounced at (Him? Her?), snatching the tag out of the bag on (His? Her?) back, pushing (Him? Her?) into the ground, and pushed off, running into the bushes on all fours at top speed, dodging bullets.

She continued racing away until she got to a safe distance, then stood up and dusted herself off. Sniffing the air, she sighed, then looked down at the tag. _Too easy._ She then continued forward following the sound and smell of water. Upon reaching it, she sniffed around, then bent down and lapped up the water. Keeping herself aware of any presences around, she got up and headed over to a tree. This'll do. She set the 40 tag down on the ground next to her and stiffened her fingers, then started to dig a hole next to it. Every once in a while she paused and sniffed around, then got back to digging. After a bit, a hole was dug big enough and Okamirei turned around, scooting into the large den. She made sure to bring the tag with her, then looked around and hid it, along with her own tag, in the earth behind a tangle of roots from the tree. She kept her presence concealed longer as she scooted into a ball and kept her ears trained on the opening if anything showed up.

Day turned into night and nothing appeared. She sighed as her stomach growled. She needed to eat or she would willingly lose control. She crawled out of the den and sniffed around. Finding no one in the vicinity she headed over to the river to drink when her eye caught sight of a fish in the dark waters. She pounced, clutching it tight in her hands, then exited the water, fish in mouth. She shook, damp cloak flailing out, then chomped down on the fish to stop it's squirming. It fell into her hands and she started to eat.

Five fish later, she was heading back to her den when she decided against it and went to explore instead.

She followed the river down one way when she stopped and crouched, making sure her presence was concealed. It was, and she sniffed the air. One, sweaty and resting, was a familiar scent.

Gon.

The second was an unknown.

She smiled, not wanting to get involved. He was a strong boy, and at around the same age she knew he must be stronger than he looked. She left, exploring more of the river in the other direction.

* * *

Okamirei stood, leaning against the wall. She could not stop sighing. The entire exam so far had been such a bore. _Too easy._ And people said this was going to be hard.

"Are you OK?" She glanced over at the voice. The boy, Gon, was staring at her, trying to see under the hood. Killua stood behind him. The other two stood behind him, waiting. She turned away, continuing to hide her face.

"I'm fine." He looked a little surprised.

"Oh hey, you're a girl! I thought you were a guy!"

"Of course she's a girl, Gon. Why would you think not?" The blonde stated.

"She just seemed like a guy." Okamirei sighed once again. They were so annoying... She could tell one's gender just by smelling them. Why did others have to be so...

"Why are you sighing so much?" Gon asked. Okamirei glanced at him. "And why do you always wear that cloak?"

"I'm bored. This entire exam has been too easy. I barely worked a sweat. I don't even see why I took it in the first place." She shrugged, then let her hands drop. "And this cloak..." She trailed off, not answering the question. Gon opened his mouth, but before he could speak the intercom came on.

**- CANDIDATE 1, WE ASK THAT YOU PLEASE COME TO THE RECEPTION ROOM… -**

The girl sighed, then walked to the said reception room leaving the four behind. When she arrived she opened the door, then glanced around the room. It was small, and at the desk sat the man who had appeared at the second part with the eggs.

Oh, the delicious eggs...

Her mouth started to drool at the thought.

'Please, sit down!' Okamirei sat, watching as he placed pictures in front of her on the desk. "So... Among the other candidates, who catches your attention the most?" Okamirei blinked at him.

"I do not understand." Netero chuckled, then rephrased the question.

"What person are you focusing on the most?" The girl placed her finger on her lip, staring at the pictures.

"That one," she replied, pointing at Killua. "And that one." She also pointed at Hisoka. "They seem strong, and a good match. And that one," she pointed back at Killua. "Has spiked my interest with some... Touchy subjects."

"Hm... Then, who do you not want to fight the most?"

"That one." She pointed at Gon. "I normally wouldn't mind, but he has a very strong spirit and innocent nature. I don't know how I'd react." The man nodded.

"Ok. You can go." Okamirei paused, then stood, turned, and left out the door.

* * *

Voices drew her attention as she snacked on a piece of jerky. "Yeah, that was really lame." She closed her eyes.

_"-yeah, that was really lame." Three figures stopped in front of the den Okamirei hid in. She stared at their feet, then started scooting forward. As she reached the entrance she looked up at the three. The brothers._

_"I can't believe we were defeated by a kid!"_

_"He was scary, though, you have to admit. That stare... I couldn't move." _What kid were they talking about?

_"Yeah. What was his name? Ah, who cares. We just have to work on our formation, then destroy him!"_

_"Yeah, that silver haired kid won't stand a chance!" _Oh. Killua.

_Okamirei scooted out and passed around them without them noticing. Then she stood and dusted herself off._

_"Hey, you're in my territory." The three flung around to face her._

_"Ha! We'll just get her tag and get on with it!" Okamirei raised an eyebrow. The three headed towards her, then surrounded her in a triangle formation. She looked at all three of them._

_"You have issued a challenge? Alright, I shall attack first." Okamirei rushed at the weakest looking of the brothers, then swung a fist. He blocked, but she psyched him out and brought her leg out instead._

_"Burst arte," she mumbled. "Critical." Power surrounded her foot, then instantly released as she slammed her foot into the boy. He flung over the river and slammed into a tree, coughing up blood. Okamirei turned to look behind where the two boys had come up on her, but as they saw she was looking at them, they paused, gritting their teeth._

_"Let's go." The two brothers backed off. "Why are all the kids so..." They started across the river to their fallen brother. Okamirei turned back and sat near her den._

* * *

_Had they passed?_ She opened her eyes and looked up, but saw two other people instead. _Didn't think so._

* * *

**I finally got into the Chimera Ant arc... I'm crying so much! No! It mustn't be! :'( Nothing I can do about it though... Arg, My legs are killing me! Just walking down a flight of stairs I was like, 'ow, ow, ow," down the entire way. I know if I'm constantly training and getting used to it it wouldn't bother me... But it still hurts...**

**Well, thanks for reading! I'll post the next chapter when I have TEN reviews!**


	6. Killua Gets Disqualified!

**Well, it's taking you guys to long to get this story to 10 reviews... So I'll post with 8...**

**Arg... Now for the hard chapter...**

* * *

Okamirei stretched as the ship landed. What would happen now? She walked to the front, following nine others. _This started from 405 or something? Tch... I can't believe only nine others passed._

She straightened as they were led into a building. She glanced around, watching the men in black. What were they going to do now?

* * *

Okamirei stared at the battle sheet in front of her. She was near the end. Dang. _Whatever, I'll just get a person really weak._ She looked at the others in the table. The matches looked very mixed. She had no idea how they would end up. There were a few, though, she knew would win their matches, but honestly, it was anyone's guess. She paused her thought process at the head guy made a startling revelation to the rules.

They couldn't kill or knock out the person. The person had to surrender. Dang. How the heck could she do that? All she knew was how to kill.

Everyone headed to the side while Gon and Bald-dude waited to start their fight. Okamirei sat, relaxing against the wall, and watched. She might get some tips for her battle.

...

...

She blinked. This was cruel. She felt the anger seeping from people around her. Why didn't Gon surrender? He already had a broken arm. Scratches and bruises covered his body. However, if he'd already endured that much pain, why quit now? The other guy would loose if he was knocked out. It made sense.

"I will ask you once more. Surrender." Gon stared at the man defiantly.

"I won't accept that!" Everyone balked. "I don't want want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender. So let's find a different way to fight!" She listened to what Gon said, then smiled.

"Hey... Do you understand your own situation?!" Everyone giggled. The mood had lifted. He seemed to have that effect. "You don't get to make demands! Are you trying to insult me?! I'm seriously gonna cut off your legs!" Gon just stared at him defiantly.

"But I still will not surrender. Besides," he smiled. "if you do that, I'll bleed to death." He then frowned and looked at the ref. "You'll be disqualified if that happens, right?"

"Oh, yes." The ref replied.

"Neither one of us wants that to happen. So let's think of a better way."

Baldy was really mad.

"I think he's OK now." Okamirei looked at one of the ones who were travelling with Gon. _His name was... Kurapika?_ The anger was all gone from him. "Gon's got it back in control now."

"He's so self-centered," the tall one, _Leorio?_ Stated.

"But he's succeeded in convincing Hanzo and the rest of us."

Okamirei looked in front of her where Killua stood. He was looking around, seemingly confused. She giggled slightly. _That Gon... I wouldn't mind a friend like him. Reminds me of Hale..._ The battle continued. Okamirei placed her face in her knees, covering her nose. The smell of blood was strong.

"I'm going to find my dad."

Okamirei looked up. His dad? Was he an orphan? Seconds later, Baldy put his knife away and walked away.

"I give up. You win." Okamirei surprisingly looked at the bald dude. "I can't kill you. But I can't think of a way to make you surrender. I'll take this loss and take my chances in the next battle."

"I can't accept that. That's unfair!" Okamirei laughed, earning looks from others. "We both have to think of a way to settle this fight!"

"Heh, I knew you would say that. You fool! There's no point, because you'll never surrender!"

"But I don't want to win like this!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We can work together to figure it out!"

"In other words, I've already given up on this match, but you want me to try to win again, while helping to determine a way to make you feel good about your victory! Is that right?"

"Yes!"

"You moron!" Gon got hit in the chin and flung back, bouncing, unconscious.

"Hey ref. I lose. Let's move on to the next match."

"Understood."

"But I want to tell the executive committee something first. When he wakes up, he'll probably refuse his passing judgment. Because he's a stubborn boy, as we've seen. Only one person will fail this round, right? If Gon fails, wouldn't that make the rest of our fights meaningless?" Okamirei sighed, then decided to fall asleep.

"Hey, wake me up when it's my turn," she said to no one in particular. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

Blood.

Death.

Okamirei's eyes flung open, and she sat up, witnessing a glazed-eyes Killua standing above one of the men. Blood flowed from a wound on the man's back. He was dead.

Blood splattered against Killua's clothes and face. The tall dude stood in front, confused and scared.

Okamirei grit her teeth. Her stomach growled and she stood, cloak in a flurry as she left the room. Once outside the door, she slowed her heartbeat and stared at the ceiling. What had happened? What had she missed?

Growling, she dug her nails into her arms. Seconds later the doors opened and Killua walked out, emotionless. He just glanced at her, hands in his pockets, then continued on. She continued to stare after him. He must have been disqualified. Too bad.

A thought suddenly struck her. If he was disqualified... That meant everyone else passed. She didn't have to fight. She looked back up at the ceiling, staying out in the hallway for a couple minutes. Then she slowly headed in, hoping she was correct.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had a lot of difficulty coming up with what exactly to write here... Oh, the next chapter she'll finally meet Gon and his group officially!**

**I think everyone has guessed she is a wolf, werewolf, or affiliated to wolves. Try to guess which! The next will not be posted until ten reviews. I'm sure you can manage two more...**


	7. Meat my Family!

**... Finally! Ten reviews! Was it really THAT hard, people? OK! Well, I don't think I'll be able to get to 1 hour with my training. It's really taking a toll on my legs. I'm fine walking around, but I cannot go on my tip-toes, and getting out of bed or getting up after I've sat for a bit... It hurts like H-E-Double hockey sticks. So it's either change my training, or change my lifestyle. Which is easier? Yeah. I guess I'll never get to 1 hour...**

**But now next to the next chapter! She will now meet people!**

**Rusty Spork - Nope! Close though. :3 Continue reading. You'll see what she is.**

**IWuvYou 3 - Haha, I totally agree. Thanks to you, I now get to post this chapter which I have been waiting FOREVER to post. (Forever meaning an hour ago.) Thanks!**

* * *

Alright!

She was right. Okamirei didn't have to fight. Killua being disqualified prevented it. However... She was kind of sad it was him. She really did become fond of him, even though they didn't really know one another.

She followed the others to a large room where seats lengthened across the room and down to a small area at the bottom. Stairs angled down the center.

Examiners stood at the bottom. The people who'd passed started down, taking seats. Okamirei waited until everyone was seated then went and sat near the top away from everyone near the windows.

For a bit the examiners droned on, then went and passed around black folders. Okamirei stared at hers for a second. This was her hunter license? She smirked. She no longer needed to be there. She'd achieved her goal.

The examiners continued talking. Okamirei ignored them, placing her hands under her chin. Most of their words didn't make sense, so she tended to pick out words that did. So far she understood that she could sell the licence, keep it, or do nothing. It gave her passage to many places, most of which she probably didn't care about.

A door flung open and she turned. Gon strode in, anger on his face. He must have just heard of Killua... He walked right up to the long haired man at the bottom and grabbed his wrist. He started to yell at the male who in return was emotionless. Okamirei's head turned to everyone back and forth as they argued about Killua. She sighed, pulling her hood tighter and covering her ears. She was starting to get a headache. It had been hours since they had started, and she wanted to leave. Drool started to roll out of her mouth as her stomach growled once more. She needed food... It was past lunch time. While people were arguing she slipped out the door, then headed down the hallway. She didn't need to be there. She had what she had come for. She needed to find food...

Following her nose she found herself at a kitchen. Grabbing a chicken out of the fridge, she sat down, stripping off piece by piece until she wasn't hungry anymore. Now she just had to get home.

She left, heading out to the courtyard. Some people were already out there. She sat on a bench. Her ears twitched as she caught word of a familiar mountain. She looked up, seeing Gon and his two friends looking at each other questioningly while walking away from the used to be pin-dude who was talking to clown-dude. She stayed on her bench, watching them. Gon's group walked over into the courtyard, continuing to talk about the mountain. Kukuru mountain.

_Why did they want to go there?_

Killua.

_He lived there?_ _But that meant... _She smiled. _Interesting. That's why he caught my attention._ The boy with the arrows talked with them, then they left. She stood, when Gon was pulled over by the examiner named Satotsu. She paused, then decided to leave into the building after the other two, leaning against the wall, watching them. Soon Gon arrived and they went onto the computer, most likely to search up the mountain. Seconds later, the boy named Kurapika looked over at her.

"Why are you watching us?" The other two looked over at her. She smirked.

"I couldn't help overhear your conversation." She pushed off the wall and walked over, placing her hands on the desk.

"Oh, hi again!" Gon said, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back at the boy.

"I heard something about... Kukuru mountain..." Her green eyes met with Kurapika's black ones. "You know... I live near there."

The three had surprised looks on their faces. "Really? Cool! We just got some tickets. I'll get one for you too!" Gon said, going back to the computer.

"Really? Thanks! I'll show you around when we get there. I'll even help you get to the mountain!"

"Cool! Thanks!" Gon finished, shutting down the computer. "I'm Gon! This is Kurapika and Leorio!"

"I know. I'm Okamirei."

"Nice to meet you Okamirei!" He started off. "Oh, I'm twelve. How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Huh? Really? Cool!"

"I never thought. You seem so much older." She glanced back at Kurapika.

"Yeah. My family gets mature really fast. I was really slow... But I learned quick. I'm now the strongest in my family!" She held a fist in front of her face and grinned, then dropped it and continued on in silence.

The ride was long. Okamirei slept most of the time, and the rest of the time she was pointing out bushes and trees and identifying everything.

"She really knows her nature." Leorio said, sweat-dropping. Steam was coming out of Gon's ears as she was describing how the Elder Tree's leaves could be crushed to a powder and sprinkled in the nose to stop bleeding. Kurapika was listening intently, though a lot of things she said he already knew.

"Oh! That's an Autumn Crocus... Be careful of them. It contains... Something I can't remember... But it's a toxin. It has no antidote. Autumn Crocus poisoning leads to reduced blood pressure and cardiac arrest. Be careful around them." She turned, sighing, then leaned onto her side, supporting her head with her propped up hand. "We're almost to a stop. That's where I'll get off to meet back with my family. The train won't leave again for another couple minutes toward Kukuru mountain, but if you want to get there faster, there's a tour van that passes by. It goes straight there. It's much faster." The three nodded.

"Thanks, Okamirei-san!"

"Just call me Okamirei."

"Mind if I call you Rei?" She turned to Leorio and shrugged.

"Go ahead."

"Hey, Rei, are you going to continue to Kukuru mountain with us?" She glanced at Gon, then closed her eyes.

"Sure. I just have to talk with my dad. He won't mind." She opened her eyes suddenly, then sat up. "Hey! You still owe me steak for beating you in the race up the stairs!" Gon opened his eyes slightly.

"Oh yeah." He smiled. "Alright. I promise, next time we have dinner!" She leaned back and relaxed.

The train slowed, then stopped. **- Now departing. -** Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Okamirei left the train, heading out of the station. They stopped, and Okamirei looked at them.

"Hey, do you mind staying here for a bit? My family doesn't like visitors, and even if you're my friends they might kill you. Family's more important than friends, see? Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just wait for me. I'll be right back." She turned, cloak flying around her as she disappeared into the forest.

Minutes went by before she reached a small clearing below a small cliff. A large black wolf sat at the top and raised his head to stare at her.

_Welcome home_. Okamirei nodded.

_But not for long_. The wolf stood, then gracefully landed in front of her.

_I smell many humans on you. How did the... Exam go?_

_Alright. It was really easy. Only seven others passed. There were so many humans... Oh! I made some friends, Father! They're waiting for me!_

_Friends?_

_Lonse!_ The black wolf turned and a grey wolf jumped down from the cliff.

_What is it, Duke?_

_Kibble's acting up again!_ As a response a smaller reddish wolf hopped down, pouncing on the older wolf. It's body was vibrating like he'd had too much sugar. He was easily tossed away, then Duke turned to Okamirei, snarling. He suddenly realized who it was and relaxed, only to get tackled once more by Kibble.

_And that's my problem how?_ Lonse replied. He turned back to Okamirei. _I hope you do not stay away for long. Stop by every once in a while._

_Yes, father._

_Oh, and-_ He paused, sniffing the air, then snarled. _Duke! Get Kibble out of here. Get the pack ready! We have three humans heading our way!_ Okamirei blinked. Her friends.

_Damn! I told them to stay away! Father, please! Let me handle this! I can get them to leave!_

The black wolf glanced at her, then huffed. _Alright. But if it looks like you can't convince them, I'll have to step in._ Okamirei nodded. _Hale! Tell everyone to stay back until I give the signal!_ A wolf with dark grey fur and white fur on his chest nodded, then ran back, tongue lolling. Lonse followed.

"Hey! Rei!" Okamirei turned forward, where Gon and the other two appeared through the trees, brushing cobwebs from their faces.

"I told you not to come."

"Hehe, sorry," Gon replied, scratching the back of his head. "But some lady told us that no one lived here except dangerous beasts. We figured you might need help..."

"Rei, no one lives here. The last people who did were taken out by beasts several years ago."

"I know. But you need to leave. If you don't... Family before friends, right? You'll get slaughtered."

"So will you! Come on!"

"I'll be right behind you. Just-"

"Rei! Look out!" Gon lunged at Okamirei, pushing her to the ground. In turn a wolf landed on him, snapping at his neck. Leorio stepped back while Kurapika punched the wolf off Gon, sending it behind a ways. Okamirei looked back to see her entire pack had gathered. She looked to the ground. "Rei! Run!"

"I told you." A tear slipped down her cheek as she lifted her face with a crazed smile. "Pack before all else." She took a step back. Her father stood next to her, snarling. A realization came to the three's faces as they realized their mistake. She fell on all fours.

_Attack!_ The wolves started forward. Kurapika and Leorio started forward too, but Gon, with a determined face, put his arm out in front of them, stopping them. He sat, and the wolves stopped their advances.

"Rei, we won't leave. We're your friends, and we want you to be able to come with us. We don't want to die, either, but we won't run." The cloaked girl, snarled.

Pack before all. That's what she was always taught.

_Pack before all._

She sharpened her claws, then continued forward with the other wolves.

"Why can't we be pack too?" Okamirei froze in her tracks. Why not? They're her friends, too. Even though they weren't wolves... She snarled. _Pack before all._ She lunged forward, cloak flying behind her. Gon's eyes closed.

* * *

**Sorry, I'd show you the wolves looks, but I can't post links in the story. But yeah! Long chapter! It was always going to be long, but while I was writing it out I felt bad 'cause I thought it might be too long. However, it turned out all right! Now onto the next chapter where they get to try and open the gate!**


	8. Trying the Testing Gate

**... Sorry for the previous cliffhanger. Let's get back to where we left off!**

* * *

Gon opened his eyes. White. All he saw was white. It took him a second to realize it was fur. But... It didn't seem like it was there. It couldn't be. He didn't sense it. But when he reached out and touched it, there it was, soft and solid.

His eyes finally registered and his brain came to full focus. He looked forward, where the pack of wolves was backing up, silent, fearful. All but the black one he presumed to be the leader.

_Yes. They do mean that much to me._ He looked up. The voice came from a large white wolf, standing over him and his friends. _They are pack too._

The white wolf continued to stare at the black one in front of it. _Then continue to protect them._

The white wolf nodded as it disappeared like it was a hologram. In its place stood the cloaked girl in front of Gon, arms out at the sides of her in defense. She dropped them, taking a deep breath, then turned to Gon.

"Run. I'll be right behind you." He nodded, a bead of sweat on the side of his face, then stood and ran with the other two. Okamirei turned to her father.

_Ever since I found you hidden in those brambles, crying, I've protected you._ The black wolf said to her. _And you dared to use your power against me?_ She nodded. _The White Wolf of the Alpha pack. She was a legend among our pack, and when you developed your ability, it was her it chose._ He paused. _A power developed to protect pack. If she appeared to save them, then I respect that. Go._

She nodded, then turned and raced after the three, cloak flying out after her. When she reached them, they were standing near a bench, chatting. When they saw her they stopped talking immediately.

"Well, I received permission. You're welcome."

"You almost killed us." Leorio said.

"Correction. You almost killed yourselves. I just saved you at the last minute. You should be thanking me."

"Thank you." Gon replied. Okamirei blinked at him.

"I wasn't being serious! Plus, if it wasn't for you, I really would have killed you..."

"Last call for the tour to Kukuru mountain!"

"Oh! We need to go!"

"Yeah!" The four started forward.

"Oh, wait!" Okamirei turned towards a garbage can, then flung off her cloak, tossing it into the garbage. That thing was starting to get old and annoying anyway. She turned towards the three, who were staring at her. "What?"

"Er..."

"Nothing! Let's go!" The three ran off towards the bus. Okamirei smirked, jogging after them. They hopped onto the bus, showing the four tickets, then took seats. Many stared at the girl, but a glare or snarl quickly brought their gaze away.

She could understand. She wasn't wearing clothes like everyone else. Her tube top was revealing, with it made of fur and only covering her large breasts. It showed her belly off, and her skirt also made of fur was short and offset. Thin dried intestines, which really didn't look like intestines at all, were used for thread at the top of the shirt and skirt, as well as an armband and an anklet made of fur. Wolf ears were placed over her own ears, secured in place. A tail, which obviously wasn't hers, hung loosely from the back of the skirt. She also had the sharp nails on her hands and bare feet. Her body was skinny and petite. Her hair was a really, really light shade of blonde, and was long with more intestines holding her hair loosely in a ponytail halfway down her back. Her long bangs flowed to the right side of her face, poofed up at the top. Her skin color seemed to be a nice shade of olive, but it was covered with a lot of dirt. She probably hadn't had a bath in a while, but that was understandable with her family.

Now... On to Kukuru mountain.

* * *

Okamirei stared at the huge gate, the huge wall. Wow. How would they manage to get in? She could easily walk up it... But the others... She could carry then, but she didn't want to. She looked to the side, then back to her friends.

"I have to pee," she stated to the others. She left, smiling at their disgusted looks. She glanced back at everyone, seeing the two strange men who'd been on the bus starting to walk forward to the gate. She hurried behind some bushes, then relieved herself.

As she walked back over. There was screaming. She ran over to her friends instantly, ears back. "What happened?" She asked.

"Those two men... They-" The door opened slowly. A couple seconds later two skeletons appeared, carried by a huge, clawed hand. People screamed, then raced to the bus. Gon and his friends stayed where they were.

"Oh," Okamirei stared at the two skeletons with a surprised look. "That one did a number to them. Not even I clean corpses that well." The other three stared at her in disbelief. "Animal corpses," She rephrased. They turned back to the two dead people. "And the size of that paw... He's even bigger than when I summon the White Wolf." She whistled. "That's big."

"Hey kids! What are you doing? Get in the bus!" The pink poofy haired lady yelled.

"You can leave." Gon replied to her. "We're staying here." The girl looked surprised. Then, they left.

* * *

"I see. So you're young Killua's friends. I'm happy to hear that. I've worked here many years, but this is the first time any friends have come to visit." He handed out tea. Okamirei quickly grabbed hers, sniffed it, then drank it down.

"Hot," she mumbled. It didn't seem to bother her though.

"Since I work here, I shouldn't say this, but the place is rather lonely. No one ever visits. Though we do see a lot of those." He motioned towards the bones he'd piled into the trash can. "Well, a family of assassins is pretty unusual. So I suppose it's the price they have to pay." Okamirei stayed silent, understanding. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Thank you."

"No! Don't mention it..." Leorio raised a hand.

"However... I cannot let you inside. Didn't you see the large arm of the creature? It's name is Mike. It serves as the Zoldyck family watchdog. It only obeys family, and will attack anyone else." Okamirei sighed. That's how she used to be... To be compared to a _dog_... It was unfitting. "The beast still follows the order," the man continued. "it's master gave it ten years ago... To kill every single intruder." Okamirei stared intently at the man. He started to laugh, placing his hand on his head. "But technically, he isn't following his order because he keeps eating them..." _I would, too, if I was hungry_. "Anyway, I can't let you inside. I wouldn't want to reduce young Killua's friends to skeletons."

"Sir, how is it you're safe?" Kurapika asked. _Probably scent... If I learned his scent was good, I wouldn't attack, _Okamirei thought. "You go inside, correct? If you never needed to enter, you wouldn't have a key."

"Quite perceptive of you. But you're only half right." Okamirei started to nod to sleep. "I require no key to get inside." Her eyes flung open. No key? _Then..._ "This key is for intruders."

"A key for intruders?" Leorio asked.

"Hey, Okamirei, have you ever been behind the wall? Since you live around here?" Gon asked, turning to the wolf girl. She looked at him, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Twice."

"Oh, really?" The old man seemed surprised as well as the others.

"Once I was on a hunt, and my prey got over the wall. The other time I was exploring, wondering why the area was fenced off. I never met a 'Mike'. Guess I was just lucky."

"Yes, you are." The old man replied. He held up the key. "For some reason, eighty to ninty percent of other intruders attempt to use the front gate. If I don't open the gate for them, they'll try to break it down. Such troublemakers... So we added a locked door to one side. The intruders take the key from the helpless guard, and then Mike eats them." He paused. Okamirei yawned, then nodded asleep. "As you just realized..."

* * *

Thump! "I'm awake!" Okamirei stood, looking around. The door was open, and Gon was gone.

"He's going to climb over the wall..." Kurapika said. _What?_ Okamirei ran outside. Gon threw a line over the wall.

"Hey! Stop it, Gon!"

"It's OK. You three can wait here. I'll go by myself."

"Wait? I'm coming with you," Okamirei replied, running over. He started to pull himself up by his one good hand. He looked at her surprisingly.

"But-"

"I can manage," she quickly replied, taking a leap at the wall. Focusing on her hands and feet, she started up the wall with ease. Seconds later she turned and sat cross-legged on the wall itself. "Need help?" She asked, smirking at Gon. He smiled. The others stared at her in wonder.

"How do you do that?!" Gon asked. She blinked at him.

"Huh? It comes naturally... I guess..." He struggled to get up the wall.

"Hey, Gon, you can't do that!"

"I've got to try!"

"Gon-kun, I'll give you the key." Okamirei looked down at the old man questioningly. "You can go through the door." Gon continued climbing.

"Hold on, pops!" Leorio exclaimed. "We can convince Gon to stop!"

"Not with me up here!" Okamirei yelled down.

"You're not helping!" Leorio yelled back. Okamirei flashed a toothy grin.

"I'll even accompany you through the door." Gon stopped climbing and looked down at the man. "It's possible that Mike may recognize me and decide not to attack." Okamirei nodded. Would make sense, though with the experience with her family... "Though I'm almost a hundred percent certain that he'll kill us all." Gon dropped down. Okamirei sighed, then skidded down the wall as well.

"You can't do that. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"No, I'm coming with you. The result will be the same if I stay behind. If I send young Killua's friends to their deaths, I'd never be able to face him again. If you die, I will also die." Okamirei stared at him in admiration. Wow.

Gon pulled his hook down. "I understand now. I didn't stop to consider your situation. Sorry."

After a pause the man spoke up once again. "You must like animals, Gon-kun."

"Yeah."

"Just as I thought. Did you grow up playing in the countryside?"

"Yep! How did you know?"

"Gon-kun, I'm going to open the testing gate again. I want you to see Mike for yourself." Shivers went through Okamirei's back. Something didn't feel right.

"Can I stay out here?" She asked. The man looked a little startled by her question, but nodded anyway. He opened the gate with a big push and everyone rushed in.

For a couple seconds she stared at the gate. It looked heavy. _Why didn't the others just go through it? Were they not strong enough? The old man had done it._ "Mike! Come here!" She heard call from the distance inside the gate. She walked over to the gate, then placed her hands on the door. After a second, she pushed. Nothing happened._ How much does this door weigh?_ She pushed harder, and even harder, until she was pushing with all her might. The doors finally cracked open, but immediately shut afterwards. _Hm..._

Focusing on her hands, she pushed once more. They started to open, but when she saw the others she let go and backed off, letting the door close back up. Now she knew she could open it, and using her "Burst Arte: Critical" might even make _two_ doors open. She backed off and laid in the grass, waiting for the others to get back.

When they did, she was surprised to find they had decided to train to get stronger in order to open the testing gate. She smiled. This was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

**Wow, that was longer than expected. Now for the next chapter. Oh, I'm skipping the stuff with the house and heavy items, and just summarizing it in the next chapter. Well, See you later! I'm planning to have Killua back in then next one.**


	9. Killua Returns!

It had been a long time since she'd first come here.

Okamirei stared at the testing gate. The first time she was here, Gon had attempted to climb over it to get to his friend, Killua. After meeting Mike, he had a change in heart, and decided to do the training. The other two joined in as well. Deciding to train with them until she didn't have to use her power to open the gate, she had joined in too.

She excelled really fast, since she could already lift a lot of weight. The others, however, went pretty slowly. It had taken a while, but today was the day. She knew. Leorio and Kurapika both pushed, but the door didn't budge.

She glanced over where Gon was taking off the cloth that held his arm. She watched as he walked over and placed his hands on the doors.

"Hey, Gon, let us do this. You should be resting up your arm!" Leorio exclaimed. Gon shook his head.

"It's all healed," he replied. The other two laughed, then the three got ready.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

All three pushed. The doors opened, slowly. Okamirei smiled as she watched them open the doors fully. They fell on the ground, panting and sweating. But they were smiling at their success. Suddenly, the doors started to close.

"Okamirei!" Kurapika yelled. She frowned as she ran forward, but the doors closed before she got there.

"Shit!" She heard come from the other side.

"It's alright!" Okamirei yelled back. She placed her hands on the door, and with a small push without using any power, the doors opened. The other three stood, shocked, on the other side. She walked through, smiling. "OK, let's go." She started forward, and the others quickly caught up with her.

* * *

"I cannot let you pass. If you pass this line, I will have to remove you by force."

While walking along, the group had come across a little girl. Gon had decided to take her on by himself, but he was totally getting beat up. Okamirei, bored, sat back, head on hand. This reminded her of his fight with baldy.

"Stop him! He is your friend!" The three of them remained emotionless.

"Why… We only came to see our friend… We only came to see Killua… So why? Why do we have to do all this!"

SMASH! Gon's fist flung through the stone pillar. The girl froze.

"Hmm? My foot crossed the line. You didn't hit me?" The girl didn't reply. A smile tugged on Okamirei's lips. "You're not like Mike. You can do whatever you want to hide your feelings, you still have a heart. When I said Killua, your eyes softened for a fraction." The girl started to cry.

"Please… save Killua-san!"

PAN!

The girl dropped to the ground. Everyone rushed over to the girl. Okamirei stood, then turned to the trees and snarled.

"Really… What could the employee have told you?" Two figures came through the trees. One, the taller one with the hat and mechanical eye, looked right at her. "It really seems that we handle Killua roughly. You know, it really is very rude to come and behave childishly here." She then looked at Gon.

"You're Gon, aren't you? We heard about you from Illumi. We told Killua you were in the domain three-weeks ago. I'm going to repeat word for word what Killua requested me to tell you." The woman smiled.

"It's a real pleasure for me that you came… but… right now I can't meet you… Sorry." Okamirei snarled, hair and fur bristling. She really didn't like this woman. "Keep your dog under control, will you?" Her nails started to sharpen and her eyes flashed a dull grey red.

"Rei." Her hands turned into fists. "Okamirei." Okamirei blinked slowly, then relaxed as she turned away from the woman and looked at Gon.

"Sorry."

The woman suddenly looked panicked, and, after talking to herself, ran off. The little girl followed shortly.

* * *

They had been walking for a while. The girl, who was walking thanks to help from Gon, was leading them to the butler's mansion.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Okamirei asked.

"Yeah. I got her." Gon replied. _That wasn't what I meant, but..._

They soon arrived at the mansion. "This is it." The girl said. As they reached the house, a group of butlers stood out in front, waiting. They bowed.

"Good evening," then they led the group inside. "We should tend to your wounds first, then talk."

After Gon had been completely healed up, the four sat on the couch facing the head butler.

They would play a game. A game where they had to guess where the coin was. They each had one out, and if they all got an out...

The man threw the coin in the air, then flung his hands all around. After a second he stopped, then held out two fists. "Which hand?"

"Right," Leorio said.

"Left," Okamirei, Gon, and Kurapika replied.

The man opened his hands. Left.

Leorio was out. The man once again threw the coin in the air, flinging his hands all around. After a second he stopped, then, once again, held out his two fists. "Which hand?"

"Right," Kurapika said. He and Gon exchanged glances.

"Left," Gon replied.

"Left," Okamirei agreed.

The man opened his hands. Left. The man threw the coin once again in the air. "Wait!" The man caught the coin, then looked at Gon. Okamirei glanced at him too.

He took a knife and slit his eye. Okamirei Stared at him.

Seconds later, his eye was healed enough and the game continued. The butler stood, then two of his buddies helped him shuffle the coin around. After a while, the three froze and held out their fists. "Which hand?" Gon stared hard at them while Okamirei descretely sniffed the air.

"The guy behind us," the two said. They were right.

"Gon! Plus Reolio, and Kurapika!" He looked at Okamirei with a confused look on his face. She nodded a hello.

"Leorio!" Leorio said annoyed.

"Plus?" Kurapika questioned.

"Killua!" Gon rushed at him.

"Long time no see! You managed to get here but you should look at your face!"

"Yours doesn't look so great either!" The girl giggled as she stood and stretched.

"Who's the... dog girl?" The slight smile on her face turned to a frown.

"She's a wolf. Her name is Okamirei!" Killua raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"But your friends call me Rei. You can too, if you want." A recognition came to Killua's face.

"Oh, hey, you're that girl with the cloak..." The girl nodded. He turned to the head butler. "We should leave ne? Because my mother wouldn't let me leave if I stay here…" He looked at the butlers. "So see ya, Gotoh! Don't listen to my mom whatever she says."

"I understand. Have a good trip." The man bowed. The five started to leave when Gotoh stopped Okamirei and Gon. "You are very good at that game... But let me ask you if you can catch this one." He flung the coin in the air, then simply caught it with speed. "Which hand?"

"Huh? Left." Gon said. Okamirei's eyes told her left too, but her nose told her differently.

"Would you like the real answer or the literal answer?" She asked. He smiled slightly, then showed his hands. Right. According to her nose the one he'd shown them was in his left sleeve... But she said nothing as Gon was called by Killua and he ran off. Gotoh bowed slightly at Okamirei, then she left as well.

The five left out the house and headed back to the entrance. Okamirei walked behind them, watching them. She smiled. _Those two are so cute._ She thought, staring at the two younger boys. She took a deep breath, smelling the air. She was hungry again. She continued to watch them before she slipped out, running off. _I'll meet them at the entrance._


	10. Fight!

**So I ended up editing the end of the previous chapter, if you're willing to go back. I forgot to place it in before I submitted it... :`\ Well, now for the, erm... Awkward chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Rei! Where have you been?" Okamirei walked through the bushes, quickly wiping a trail of blood off her lips. She placed her hands behind her head.

"Sorry," she said. "I got hungry. Couldn't help myself. Unless you prefer I nibble on you instead..." She flashed a toothy grin.

"So that _was_ you!" Killua said, pointing at her. Okamirei raised an eyebrow. "On the airship!" Okamirei scowled, ears going back.

"I'm certain it was, but I don't eat people. That's just weird. Plus they taste bad. I was asleep. If I did, I was unconscious. And really, really hungry." She pushed on the door, walking through. The others followed her. Killua looked at her in slight disbelief. "I was raised by wolves, ne? I have habits you might find... Disturbing. Though, knowing you..." She looked at him, then smiled as she continued forward.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Her tail waved back and forth, swaying with her stride. Killua stared at it. She caught his glance and giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"You're staring at my tail."

"No I'm not."

"It's alright. I don't mind. It used to be Kip's. He was a member of my pack long before I decided to take the hunter exams. Actually, everything I'm wearing used to be Kip's. He was a good friend, but he died one day and gave me his body. He said it would give me strength. I'm sure he was lying, but he was always such a fool, trying to cheer others up while he was hurting inside. I wear him to remember him."

"That's deep," Leorio said. Kurapika just looked on with a slight glint of sorrow in his eyes. They were silent after that.

* * *

"Well, see you all then. I'm going to get money by being a real hunter now." Kurapika smiled. The five had arrived at the airport.

"As for me, I'm returning home," Leorio said. Gon looked disappointed.

"You too?" Gon replied sadly.

"Yeah. I haven't become a doctor yet. If I pass with high grades for a private university, I don't need to pay all the expensive fees. I mustn't slack on studying."

"Be strong." Gon said.

"We'll see each other later. Yes, in York Shin, on September first!" Almost everyone said. Kurapika and Leorio walked away leaving the other three behind.

"Hey, we're the only ones left." Gon said. He turned to Okamirei, walking backwards. "You're not going anywhere, right Rei?" She shook her head, then walked off in front of them.

"Nah. I think I like hanging with you guys. You're my only human friends. Plus," she grinned. "You're kind of cute." Killua's face turned a light shade of red and Gon smiled. After a comparison of Gon's strength to Hisoka's they finally got to the topic at hand.

"So, Killua, where to now?" Gon asked. Killua turned to him and the three paused.

"Have you heard of Heaven's Arena?" The two shook their heads. "Well, since we're low on money and Gon wants to return the punch to Hisoka, we'll need to get experience. And you can get money _and _experience at Heaven's Arena."

"Cool!"

They headed along to get tickets, then ran to the air ship. "Ugh, I hate these things..." Okamirei mumbled. Upon getting to the ship they quickly sat. After a pause Okamirei spoke up. "You really think I'm weaker than you?" She asked Killua, ears back and hands on hips. He smirked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Doubtful. I feel no threat." She smirked back.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Sure, if you're up for it."

The two headed into a large, empty room. Gon stood to the side as ref and the other two stood facing each other. After a second Gon yelled, "Fight!"

Okamirei stood where she was, watching Killua. He started to circle her when suddenly there were many Killuas. Okamirei looked at them, tail twitching, then suddenly dodged to the side as the real Killua attacked her from behind. "You can't fool my nose," she teased. He lunged at her and she swung her fist. He easily dodged when he realized she was going for a kick. The fist was a decoy. He blocked and skidded along the ground a bit, then looked up at her. He suddenly disappeared.

Okamirei gasped as she realized what he was doing. It was too late. He landed behind her and kicked her in the back, sending her into the wall. She stood, then spit blood on the ground. She flashed a toothy grin, then counter attacked. Appearing in front of Killua she landed a punch right in Killua's face. He flew back, then looked up at her with a grin. She replied with a snarl, then launched herself at the boy. He sharpened his hand and swung. A slice went through her arm.

"Hey, um... I think that's enough..." Gon stuttered out. Blood dripped to the floor.

"What? Heh, I'm just getting started." Okamirei focused on her hand as she swung at Killua, eyes turning a dull grey red. He dodged, but suddenly she was there, right in front of him. His eyes flashed a little anger as he skidded to a stop and attacked, suddenly disappearing and dodging all around her. She snapped.

Killua turned to look at her when he was suddenly faced with a red eye. The giant white wolf snapped at him. He dodged out of the way instantly, eyes wide. That thing could swallow him in one bite.

In the air he was powerless as the wolf slapped him out of the air with it's paw, slamming him into the ground. He swore the thing wasn't actually there. But it felt real. It sounded real. And his fear... It was real.

Okamirei had Killua caught under her giant paw. She opened her maw. "Alright! I admit it! You're _much_ stronger than me." Okamirei didn't hear him.

_Pain. Hurt. Anguish. Anger._

She lowered her head, when a punch landed on the side of her nose. She turned and faced Gon, snarling. "Rei! What are you doing?!" Gon yelled.

_Doing. You doing what. Pack! I must protect pack!_ She snapped at Gon, relieving pressure on Killua enough he slipped out. He held his chest, then ran at Okamirei. He was slammed back into the wall.

"Okamirei!" The wolf swung her head at Gon and Gon jumped at her. He sat on her nose, clasping her lips as hard as he could. She shook her head, but he wouldn't come off. "O-kam-mi-rei-i!" He tried to yell out. "St-op i-it! A-aren't we-e your fr-iends-s?!" The wolf stopped.

_Friends must protect friends!_ She ran towards the wall, slamming her head into it. Gon spat out blood, but still hung firm.

"I thought you-"

SLAM!

"You said we were your first human friends."

SLAM!

"Did that mean anything to you?" The wolf froze.

_Friends... Mean anything? Of course. My friends... Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio... They meant a lot. I trusted them._ Gon's eyes glazed over as he let go of Okamirei and started to fall. Right before he landed, arms caught him. Okamirei fell to her knees, holding Gon in her hands. Scratches covered her skin and dried blood which had once flowed from the wound on her arm caked her skin.

She looked up and saw Killua staring at her. He had a look of confusion and hesitation. He took a couple steps forward, then fell, falling unconscious. He landed in front of her. She looked at him and Gon, then a tear fell down her face. "I'm so sorry..." She mumbled.


	11. Beginning of the Tower!

A rag dropped to the ground, covered in red. The blood which had once sat on Okamirei's skin was gone, and all that was left was bruises. Her friends... She could have killed them. And once again, Gon had saved her. She sadly looked at the two. She had to help them. She closed her eyes, focusing on her power. She could do this. It was to protect... It was to protect her friends.

Feeling her power rage around her she walked over to the two boys, then picked them up. She saw the figure of a wolf around her, and the boys transferred to its back. "Ghost of the White Wolf," she mumbled, walking out of the room. "Protect them, hide them." With this power, only creatures who have experienced death of some form would see the wolf. It would protect them until she got them to a safe room. As she walked out of the hallway, she was met with no disturbances until she got to the room where the boys could rest.

"G-g-g-ghost!" She turned, looking at a scrawny man, shaking where he stood and pointing at her. He must see the wolf. Two men appeared behind him.

"That girl? Yeah right. Huri, let's go. Brashu's going crazy again." The two started off when the man who was pointing at her started to sweat, then run after them.

"But it's true! A giant ghost wolf!"

"Go away Brashu. You're being annoying." Okamirei sighed as she left into the room.

Cancelling the ghost, she held the two in her arms and set them on the bed. She needed to help them.

Grabbing a stack of bandages and a bowel, she set them on the bed and stripped the two boys of their shirts. Taking her claws she opened rivets of blood on her arm, letting her blood drip into the bowel. She soaked the cloth, then started to wrap the two boy's injuries. It took a bit, but soon she was done. She wrapped her arm up, then stood back. Closing her eyes, she summoned the white wolf once again and started to lick them. This was all she could do.

Feeling a pain in her head she stepped back, then plopped on a chair, exhausted. Her eyes slowly shut.

* * *

"Hey. Rei, wake up. It's time to get off." Okamirei's green eyes opened and were met with brown and blue ones. She looked at Gon and Killua for a second, then sat up really quickly. Killua was still unwrapping the bandages which now looked clean and somewhat brand new. No traces of wounds were on his or Gon's bodies. Okamirei smiled drowsily at the two, then yawned.

"Alright, I'm coming." She said, yawning. The two put their shirts on and hurried out. Okamirei was right on their heels. Gon hurried out in front while Killua walked back with Okamirei.

"So..." Killua started. Okamirei glanced at him. "Sorry. For you know... Doubting your strength and making you..."

"Lose control?" Killua nodded. "It's fine. No need to apologize. I need to work on it more anyway." He bit his lip, but stayed silent. "You are pretty strong, though. However, in a real fight you wouldn't have gotten a punch in that easily."

"So you weren't fighting at full strength?" Killua asked. She shook her head.

"If I was, it would have gone a lot faster and I wouldn't had lost control as easily." She rubbed her head. "Though you would've been left with injuries I couldn't treat." He looked at her with surprise.

"So that's why we have no evidence of the battle on our skin." He looked his arm over, where not even a scar could be seen.

"Yes..." Okamirei was about to say something else, but refrained herself.

The three waited in line for a while. When they finally got to the front the lady behind the counter handed them three forms.

"Welcome to the Heaven's Tournament. Please fill out these forms with the required information." Okamirei stared at the sheet, then filled it out with the best of her ability.

"Fighting experience? I'm going to put ten years, because I want to go up quick..." Gon looked at him then looked at his own sheet. Okamirei stared at the section as well, then copied Killua and put ten years as well. The majority of the stuff she copied down was the same as Killua's. After handing in the sheets, the girl looked them over, then nodded, giving the three a piece of paper with a number on it and motioning towards the entrance.

"Very good! You can enter now!" The three went in. Okamirei immediately covered her ears at all the noise and screaming.

"It's been a long time... Nothing has changed." Killua said. Gon looked at him curiously.

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah, when I was six years old, my father put me in here without asking..." The three sat down. Okamirei kept her hands over her ears.

**- Number 1973 and 2055, go to ring E please! -** The number was Gon's.

"Oh that's me. Now I feel a bit nervous..." Gon said.

"You'll be fine," Okamirei replied. Killua smiled.

"Gon, you passed the door test didn't you? Just push." Gon got up, then left down to the ring. Killua looked over at Okamirei, then frowned. "You OK?"

"It's loud. My ears are sensitive." Killua nodded. "It'll be hard to fight with all the noise."

"Will you be OK?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I'll manage." She smiled at him and looked towards the stage where Gon was competing. His opponent was huge. But Okamirei knew it wasn't muscles that counted. It was speed, strength, wit. And most of all, experience.

The ref flung his hand down and the match started. Gon's opponent made the first move and rushed at him. Gon placed his hand out... And the man flew into the wall. Everyone was gaping.

Okamirei smirked. The ref gave Gon a ticket and he happily skipped to his two friends.

"I get to skip to level fifty!" He smiled at them. Killua smirked.

"Of course..." The speaker interrupted him.

**- Number 2054 and 2039 please go to ring A. -** Killua got up and high-fived Gon on the way.

"My turn." Okamirei pouted.

"You both got to go before me... No fair..." Gon smiled at her, then turned to the ring Killua was at. Less than a second later, the opponent was unconscious. The referee gave him a ticket also. Okamirei smiled back at Gon.

**- Number 2056 and 1765 go to ring F please! -** _Oh, that was me._

"Guess I get to go now."

"Good luck!" Okamirei walked down to her ring. Killua smiled at her as they passed.

"Good luck. Not that you'll need it." Okamirei just smiled back.

Getting to the ring she saw her opponent was very much like Gon's. Her smirked at her.

"Well, wolfy, what're you gonna do? Wag your tail in my face?" She placed her hands on her hips and took a couple steps forward. She raced behind him suddenly and kicked him, sending him flying.

"You can go to level fifty." Okamirei took the ticket and smiled, then headed up to the others.

"Level 50." She smiled as she held up the ticket.

"Well, come on, then! Let's go!"

Getting to the elevator, a lady took their tickets. Afterwards she started explaining the levels system. Her words went in one ear and out the other. Okamirei's eyes were swirling in confusion.

Finally they left and headed to go get their money. The three stopped as another boy stopped them. "Osu! My name is Zushi! What are yours?" He said loudly, flinging his arms next to him.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

"Okamirei." He smiled at them and they started walking together.

"I had the honor of watching your matches. You're great!"

"What are you talking about? You needed one fight to get here too."

"Yeah, you're the same as us." Gon added. Zushi held up a hand.

"Oh no, not yet, not yet." He suddenly stopped and held his arms out once again. "Tell me which dojo you come from? Personally, I come from the Kung-fu Shingen Dojo!"

All three of them blinked at him.

"We don't really have a dojo." Zushi's eyes widened in.

"To have reached such a level without being guided. It's a real shock for me. I must work harder." Killua sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, well..." A man started towards them, clapping.

"Zushi, that's good. You followed my guidance well." The man smiled.

"It's an honor." Zushi replied. "Master, your shirt." He pointed at the man's untucked shirt.

"Ah, sorry!" He immediately tucked in his shirt. "And at your sides?"

"Ah, Killua-san, Gon-san and Okamirei-san."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wing." The two boys flung their arms out to their sides like Zushi had.

"Osu!" The glasses-dude looked at Okamirei curiously, then turned back to the two boys as well. He started walking with them.

"I didn't expect to see other kids like Zushi here. Why are you here?"

"Well, we just want to get stronger but... We just ran out of money and wanted to earn some." Killua replied.

"Killua had participated before." Gon added.

"Ah, if you have come this far, you must be strong. Then you should take care of yourself and your adversaries." The four left him as they headed in and got the money from the contestants area.

"One hundred and fifty-two jenny..." Gon said, counting the money.

"That's the price of a drink." Zushi said. Killua already had a drink in his hand. Okamirei sighed as she opened the envelope and split the money in half, handing one pile to Killua and the other pile to Gon.

"Why are you giving us your jenny?" Gon asked.

"I don't have need of it... Especially as much as you two. Plus," she added, holding her Hunter card up. "I have this. If I ever need money I can use it. That's what I got it for." Killua face-palmed. He had forgotten she had her card. They weren't broke after all. Okamirei saw the look on Killua's face and smirked. "However, I won't use it on you two. I'll just give you the money I earn from here." Killua turned away, sighing. The four started down the hallway. They turned into a room where many people waited, getting ready to fight.

"Ha, if these are the adversaries in the fiftieth level, it's easy!" Killua said loudly. The tension in the air started becoming thick.

"I agree," Okamirei replied, smiling. Many in the room glared at them, but the two only replied with a smile.

"Killua... Rei..." Gon said nervously. "Please don't provoke them..."

**- Can Killua-san and Zushi-san please go to the fifty-seventh floor? -** The speakers suddenly blared. Killua and Zushi both stood, heading to the elevator. Minutes later Gon was called.

**- Can Gon-san and June-san please go to floor fifty-four? -** Gon hurried to the elevators. Okamirei nodded a 'good luck' and stayed seated. Minutes went by when a slightly threatening vibe came from in front of her. She looked up to see a man who looked like he was in his forties. He had long red hair and a beard.

"Well, your buddies aren't here anymore." He remarked. Okamirei scoffed.

"And?" The man started to crack his knuckles.

"You're gonna get such a-" He was cut off by the speakers.

**- Can Okamirei-san and Sepple-san please go to the fifty-second floor? -**

"Well, that's me," she said, standing. The man grinned. A smirk came to her face as she headed to the elevator, the man on toe. "I assume you're Sepple. Such a weird name." She heard him scoff.

"Not as weird as yours, puppy." They got into the elevator together.

"I'm going to enjoy smashing your face in." The elevator dinged as it reached the fifty-second floor. The two got out, heading to the ring. The crowd screamed.

The announcer started to blare their names out into the intercom.

**- Sepple-san, a favorite with the audience, got here with three fights! His strength threw people out of the ring instantly! While the wolf girl Okamirei-san jumped from the first level to here with only blinding speed and a kick! Thanks to our recording system, we can see their fights! - **A contemplation of videos came on, showing three small clips of Sepple throwing his opponents out of the ring and smiling in victory. Afterwards, Okamirei's video played. There was only the one, but it was quick and to the point. It showed Okamirei kicking the huge man simply out of the arena and into the wall. _Wow. I look good,_ Okamirei thought to herself.

Sepple looked a little flustered. He grit his teeth and watched Okamirei intently. She just stood, relaxed, as she watched the board where numbers were under their pictures. Sepple's was higher than hers.

"Looks like the audience has spoken," He smiled. "And it looks like I will win." Okamirei blinked. _The audience thinking he would win meant he would?_ She smiled. _Yeah right._ The ref blew his whistle. She suddenly disappeared, then appeared in front of the man. He swung at her in surprise, attempting to grab her hair, when she disappeared once again and appeared behind him, kicking him in his back. He almost flung out of the ring, then turned, grinning at her. His grin faded as she slammed her fist in his face, sending him flying out of the ring.

Many of the audience screamed while others stayed silent in surprise.

**- W-wow. An awesome display from Okamirei-san! - **The ref blew his whistle, pointing his arm at Okamirei. She had won. Her ears folded back as the cheers and screams got louder. _How annoying..._

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I won't be able to post here for a tad bit, since I just moved, so hopefully I'll get to the next chapter here soon! Tah-tah!**


	12. Hugs and Kisses

Okamirei looked at her ticket. The sixtieth floor. She grinned, then headed to the elevator to wait for Gon. He soon arrived, also holding a ticket to the sixtieth floor.

"Where's Killua?" Okamirei asked. "He was the first one out, he should be done here already." As a reply, Killua came around the corner.

"Man, that Zushi."

"Hard battle?" Okamirei asked. Killua shook his head.

"He just kept getting back up, no matter how hard I hit him."

"Hey, it's getting late. Let's go find a motel to sleep in for the night." Gon started away and the other two, after exchanging glances, followed.

* * *

"Two rooms please," Gon told the man at the motel.

"Two? Can't you just share a room?" Okamirei asked.

"What about you?" Killua asked. Okamirei stared at him like he was dumb.

"I'll sleep outside or on the roof or something. I'm used to it." She replied. "Plus it's cheaper." Gon nodded, then turned back to the man.

"One room please." The man nodded with a scowl, then typed something into his computer, taking money from the two boys. The three headed up to the room, and Gon and Killua placed their bags on the bed. Okamirei went over to the window, and after unlatching it and opening it up, she said a goodnight to the boys and hopped out, climbing the wall to the roof.

She laid on her back, arms above her head, staring up at the night sky.

* * *

"The hundredth floor!" Okamirei exclaimed, falling back on the bed. She sat up, looking at the two boys.

"Yeah, but they only gave us one room." Killua remarked. Okamirei shrugged.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You two can switch on and off for the bed. How about that?" She came up with. The two boys looked at each other. Killua shrugged while Gon smiled, then nodded to Okamirei.

"Thanks Rei!"

"Rock paper scissors?" Killua asked.

"Yeah!"

The two boys sat their bags down, then held their fists out.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" Killua held out rock while Gon held out paper. "I win!" Killua looked unhappy.

Gon ran to the bed, placing his back on the floor. "Gon, I'm going to get some dinner. You wanna come?" Gon nodded, then the two left.

"Oh, Rei, watch our stuff while we're gone, OK?" Okamirei nodded.

After the two left she quickly headed into the bathroom. She hadn't had a shower in forever, and she needed one badly. She turned on the water and quickly stripped, then got into the stall, letting the water run down her body. She sighed. This was quite the adventure.

After the quick shower she got her new nightgown on, a brown bra-like strapless top and matching underwear, and a light green almost see-through overcoat. She placed her hair in the towel, drying it, and went out into the room to place her clothes, ears, and tail in a corner. She tossed the towel in the hamper, and, letting her hair fly loose without the intestine band holding it, she stood at the window, watching the clouds move on by and the stars glimmer.

She was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear the two boys until they had gotten into the room. She turned and smiled at them, and they just stared right back at her.

She sat down on the floor with a yawn and stretched, then closed her eyes as she laid down with one hand supporting her head. Gon quickly plopped in bed after removing his shirt and Killua sat on the opposite side of Okamirei, sitting up. He soon too closed his eyes.

* * *

Okamirei's green eyes opened and glanced at Killua. She saw him twitch slightly in the coldness of the room and smiled, then scooted over in front of him. He opened his eyes drowsily.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, I noticed you shiver. I'm a great source of heat, if you need." Killua shook his head, turning his back to her. She shrugged to herself as she closed her eyes.

Minutes later she felt arms wrap around her body and she opened her eyes surprisingly to find Killua snuggled up to her. She smiled, patting his hair slightly, but as soon as she touched him his eyes opened and he flinched back.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to..." He turned away from her. A smile just tugged at her lips and she turned away from him as well, letting their backs touch. She felt him relax as heat surrounded him.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but OMG! THEY ARE SO CUTE! *Squeals* There'll be more soon enough!**


	13. Bonus Chapter!

**Hello my friends and welcome to my first bonus chapter! You can read this chapter if you want, but you don't have to. It is just for laughs, and because I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello miss, would you like to buy one of our items? They're high quality and we guarantee they will work 100%!" Okamirei glanced to her left where a stall vender was holding out a bunch of miscellaneous items.

"What are they?" She asked politely, though she was very uninterested.

"Pranks!" Okamirei raised an eyebrow at that.

"Like..."

"Well, this one," he held up a ring, "You place on your nose to pretend you have a pierced nose. It also works with other parts of the body as well. And this," He took out a pair of what looked like handcuffs. "Is a handcuff prank. You can pretend to be captured by police. Or this," he held up a rock, "You can pretend to be really strong and crush this in your hand."

"Do you have anything for serious pranks?" Okamirei asked, taking a step towards the man. He grinned, a glint in his eye.

"In fact..." He held out a package with red liquid. "This is fake blood. We also carry fake weapons and wounds, as well as costumes." Okamirei smiled evilly.

"You know what? I'll take that," she grabbed the fake blood, then pointed at a bag with long black things in it, "and that." The man smiled graciously, then took her hunter license, swiping it for money, then handed it back to her as well as the items.

"Thank you. Come again." Okamirei walked off, feeling a giddy pleasure in her heart.

Getting to the motel the three were staying at, she placed her newly bought items on the roof, hiding them in the gutter, then hurried into their room.

"Hey, where were you?" Killua asked, placing a towel in the dirty clothes hamper. He had just gotten out of the shower, Okamirei could tell, but thankfully he was dressed.

"Trying to find something for dinner. You hungry?" Killua shook his head.

"Gon and I have already eaten," he replied. "Whacha get?"

"A stray chicken," Okamirei answered, licking her lips. "Wouldn't shut up. Kept 'clucking.'"

"So you killed it?"

"Yup. Gave a good chase too." Killua sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Okamirei nodded, smiling. A plan was already formed in her mind.

She left out the window and went up to the roof. She couldn't help giggling to herself slightly. She couldn't wait to see their reaction.

She leaned back and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

She was awoken in the morning right before the sun rose. _Time to get to work._

She quickly and quietly scooted down the wall, using her power to keep her attached. Getting near her friend's window she paused and took out the fake blood. Squirting it far on both her sides and next to her legs, it started to drip. It really did look like blood.

The sun was just about up. She had to hurry. Glancing down the alleyway in both directions she saw no one was coming and took the six steaks out, sticking one to her belly, one to her neck, one on both her ankles, and one on each of her wrists. She then took the rest of the fake blood and squirted it around each of the steaks, letting it drip down her body. She made sure to put more around the belly steak. She had a tiny bit left and put it at the base of her mouth. The sun was up, and she saw someone was coming. Perfect.

She frowned, opening her mouth slightly, and let her ears droop. Her head hung and she placed her hands and feet where the blood spots on the wall were. She made sure to place the areas which had the fake steaks on them with her ability, so it looked like she was actually pinned to the wall. Then, she closed her eyes.

* * *

A scream wakened Killua from his sleep. He sat up drowsily, then looked to the partially open window. He shook Gon with his foot as he walked past him.

"Huh? Killua..."

"I heard a scream." Gon sat up, looking at Killua with a concerned look. The two walked over to the window, then looked out. A lady was in the alleyway, almost bawling her eyes out while two others were trying to calm her. Others were racing into the alleyway. Killua saw one lady point to the wall near them and Killua opened the window so he could look at what all the commotion was about. His heart almost stopped.

"Killua... That's..." Gon couldn't finish speaking. Pinned to the wall, drenched in blood, was Okamirei, pinned by her wrists out to the side and her legs out to the side slightly. A steak was also through her belly and her neck.

"She... Can't..." Killua hopped out of the window and fell to the ground only a floor below. He looked up at Okamirei. _No. It was impossible._

She hung there, lifeless.

_But she was strong! How could she have..._ Killua grit his teeth and his eyes flashed in anger.

"Whoever did this... Will pay dearly." Killua glanced at Gon, then nodded.

* * *

Okamirei couldn't hold it in anymore as Killua punched the wall to the building across from her leaving a small crater. She fell from the wall, landing on her hands and knees, then fell on her back cracking up. Gon stared at her with a look of pure resentment. Killua turned to look at her, eyes cold.

"I'm gonna kill you," he mumbled. Okamirei just continued to laugh as the other people in the alleyway left in haste.

"Kill me? I'm already dead!" Okamirei cracked up more.

"Please, Rei," Gon looked a bit more composed. "You really scared us. We really thought you were dead." Okamirei continued to giggle as she took the fake steaks off her body, then tossed them.

"That was so worth it. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself." She started to lick the fake blood off her skin, when the other two headed back to the motel enterence to get back to their room.

Killua smiled in spite of himself. That was actually really funny, now that he thought about it.


	14. Intro to Nen! What's with Rei's Power?

**- And once again, Killua give a one-hit K.O! And in the ring next to it, Gon is doing the same! And what is this? Another rookie, Okamirei with her strong kick! All of three them have six consecutive wins in three days of participation! Killua with the sharp of his hand, Gon pushing them out of the ring and Okamirei kicking them senseless! How far will they continue to go like this? Who will be able to stop them?! -**

"There's a hurdle in the one-hundredth floor." Killua said as Okamirei stared intently at the TV.

"It'll be fine," Gon said.

"I'm worried about you!" Gon glanced at him with a smile.

"Hey, I'm improving already!" Killua smiled slightly, then continued explaining the one-hundredth level. Okamirei just continued to stare at the TV. She still had her nightgown on, and she needed to change, so in mid conversation she left to the bathroom in haste and changed into her clothes.

She slipped off the green, see through coat/dress and pulled on the skirt and shirt, then tugged on the armband and leg band. She pinned her tail into place in her skirt and placed the ears over her own, pinning them in place.

"Aah! It's in six minutes! I'm going to be late!" Okamirei heard Gon yell from the other room. _What was in six minutes?_ She quickly wrapped her hair in the loose ponytail and walked out.

"What's in six minutes?" She asked.

"Gon's fight," Killua replied. Okamirei had an 'oh' face on.

"When's yours?"

"Ten minutes. You?" Okamirei looked a little surprised as she pulled out her card which stated the time she'd fight.

"Same," she replied. She looked up at Gon who was just about ready to leave. "Good luck, Gon. Though I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks!" Gon replied, waving as he took off. Okamirei looked at her card again.

"I hope I don't have to fight you," she said, looking at Killua. He looked down at his card as well.

"Yeah. Though it's doubtful. Come on, let's go." The two headed out and walked down the hallway together in silence. Since Gon's fight was packed full of spectators, and Okamirei really didn't want to be in the same room as all those people unless they had to, the two stood and watched his fight on the monitor outside. Like always, one push and he won.

Okamirei and Killua didn't have to fight each other, and, just like every other fight, they won with one hit.

"We have an account!" Gon exclaimed. Okamirei just smiled as she saw how excited the two boys were. "I've never seen so many zeros before..." Gon's eyes were huge. Their accounts were huge also because of the money Okamirei had been putting into them.

"And to think last week we were nearly out of money. Well, except Okamirei." Killua said, glancing at the she-wolf. She just smirked back at him. He slightly blushed, but it went away as Gon spoke.

"I saw Zushi on TV yesterday." Okamirei looked at him as well.

"Oh yeah, Zushi..."

"He was still on the fiftieth level." Killua replied with a slight smile. "But I'm really curious to what that 'Ren' is." Okamirei glanced at him. Ren? What was Ren? "We will be sure to meet more guys like that up there." Gon cocked his head.

"Huh? Wouldn't it be better just to ask Zushi?" Killua froze, blinking, then started to laugh. Okamirei, too, was curious.

"Let's ask him!" She said, running off. The three ran with her.

* * *

"Ren is one of the four major principles." Zushi said. "One of the four major principles for disciplining your mind and body. Fundamental for every martial art!" The three's eyes were huge as they tried to process the information. "You must know 'Ten,' learn 'Zetsu,' achieve 'Ren,' and reach 'Hatsu!" Gon's head was steaming, Killua sweat-dropped, and Okamirei's eyes were swirling. "This is all part of 'Nen' training!" Zushi finished, holding up a finger. "That covers everything."

"I have no idea what you just said!" Killua yelled in his face.

"Zushi," Okamirei and the others turned to where Wing had started towards them. "Are you sufficiently educated that you can teach others? Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Okamirei-chan, there's an old saying that if you learn something piecemeal, you'll end up knowing less than when you started."

"So a little knowledge is a dangerous thing?" Killua asked. _Sometimes it is..._ Okamirei thought, sweat-dropping. "But I want to know right now. Because it's related to the secret behind my brother's power." Okamirei looked at him in surprise, then turned back to Wing.

"Then, your brother is able to use Nen?" Wing asked. He glanced at Okamirei, then back at Killua.

"I need to know what Nen and Ren even mean! I'll agree to the full learning process rather than a quick explanation! And if you're willing to teach me, I won't try to figure it out myself." The two stared at each other intently.

"I understand," Wing said, lowering his head. "Come with me to my residence." The two left, and after a quick exchange of glances, the three headed after them.

* * *

The three stood in Wing's bedroom, facing him and a whiteboard. A bunch of words were written on the board. "Do I have your attention?" Wing asked. "Nen means to burn your own soul. In other words, it tests your strength of will. And the four major principles are part of a training curriculum for strengthening your will." Okamirei sat down on the couch, yawning. _Why were humans so confusing? Why did they have so many words, and why did they have to use them all? It would make life so much easier if they just used simple words..._

Okamirei started to nod asleep when her skin started to prickle and she opened her eyes instantly. She straightened herself as she looked in Wing's direction. Anger and the intent to kill was seeping from his body in unimaginable strengths. Killua looked terrified and Gon was scared. Okamirei started to growl as her nails sharpened and her eyes flashed a dull red grey. She snarled at Wing, ready to attack if he moved at all.

He flinched and Killua disappeared. Okamirei flinched as well, ready to attack, then dug her claws into her skin and closed her eyes to calm herself. The feeling disappeared, but she was still on edge. She opened her eyes to see Wing staring at her with an interesting look on his face, then turned and saw Killua attached to the top corner of the room.

"The concept of bluffing derives from this," Wing continued. Killua fell from the wall, glaring at Wing. "Ren hardens that which is soft, and you lose the ability to correct an incorrect idea." Okamirei looked at Zushi, who had a hard look on his face. "Therefore, you should avoid using Ren until your soul has fully matured. Right now, you boys," He nodded at Okamirei, "girl, and Zushi should be training your souls."

There was silence. "Let's go, Gon, Rei." Killua said, heading to the door.

"If you wish to learn about Nen," Wing continued, "you should focus on mastering Ten. If you do, you will no longer feel the pressure of an opponent's will." Okamirei scoffed. _Pressure? Yeah right, it just strengthened me, almost making me lose control. If I was in a battle and someone did that to me, I would attack instantly._

The three left. "Thank you very much!" Gon yelled. Killua and Okamirei were walking next to each other and Gon was running behind, trying to catch up. "Wait up, Killua, Rei!"

The three walked back to the tower, silent. "He was lying." Killua said. Okamirei nodded her agreement.

"I saw it on Zushi's face, and I could feel it in the air," she replied.

"He was lying?" Gon asked.

"Yeah. The explanation made perfect sense, and Wing is clearly very strong, but his story had holes." Okamirei nodded.

"Huh?" Gon asked.

"Zushi's toughness. He kept getting back up after I knocked him down. I was getting irritated, so I used all of my strength during my last attack." Okamirei nodded her understanding. She would be in the same position if she had an opponent like that. "Willpower didn't keep him standing. He's hiding some other secret."

Gon looked like he was in thought.

"Killua." He paused. Okamirei and Killua waited for him. "Punch Rei."

"Huh?!" Both of them said. Surprised looks on their faces.

"If it's OK, Rei... I wanted to try something." He looked at Killua. "Punch Rei at full strength, just like you did with Zushi." Killua and Rei exchanged glances.

"I'm fine with it. I'm curious what your full strength is." Okamirei smiled. Killua sighed.

"OK." He faced Okamirei, then suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of her, sending a punch straight for her stomach. She grit her teeth in surprise as blood trailed out of her mouth, and she flew back a bit, raising a dust cloud. Killua looked surprised as well as Gon as they stared. Okamirei stood, holding her stomach.

"Ouch," she said, spitting out blood. "That was strong. I might have a broken rib." She walked forward a bit. Killua grit his teeth, then smiled.

"Yup, exactly like Zushi."

"Rei, do you know what Ren and Nen are?" Gon asked. She shook her head.

"I've never heard of them until now." Gon shrugged. Maybe his theory was off?

"Come on," Killua said. "We need to get back to the tower. I'll see if I can find a way to get you checked out, just in case, Rei,"

She nodded as she slowly followed the two boys. _Wow, that actually really hurt,_ she thought.


	15. To the 200th Floor!

Rei walked indignantly out of the nurse's room, taking a tube out of her arm. How annoying. Unwrapping her stomach she tossed the bangages in the garbage. "Miss! Miss! You're not all healed!"

"I'm fine," Okamirei replied. "It was just a broken rib. It's all healed now."

"But you need to wait until all your wounds are healed!"

"I'm fine!" The woman paused, sighing. She would never get the girl to come back.

Okamirei rounded the corner and headed to her room. It had been a day. She needed to get back in action.

She paused before reaching her room and turned, heading to a desk lady to get a fight established. Where was Gon and Killua? She recieved a ticket and hurried to her ring. Being stuck in a bed for a day was annoying, and now she got to take it out on someone. She quickly finished the battle with a kick, then went to get another battle. None of the opponants she got were even remotely challenging.

* * *

"Rei! You were supposed to be in the hospital!" Gon exclaimed. Okamirei just smiled.

"I decided I was bored and wanted to get back to the battles." She replied simply. Killua just smirked.

"So?" He asked.

"No challenge. Still." She continued to walk, passing them up, then headed to get her money and split it into the two boy's accounts. They watched her. "What level are you at?" She asked them.

"One hundred seventy," they replied. She smiled.

"Me too. Looks like I'm back on schedual." The three walked back to their room.

"Wanna get dinner together?" Gon asked, smiling. Killua and Okamirei smiled.

"Sure," they replied.

"You two still owe me steak."

* * *

Gon had never seen such a big bill for only steak. He and Killua split the bill and then the three went off to their room.

"That was delicious!" Okamirei exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"No problem," Gon replied, sweat-dropping.

"With all that steak I'm surprised you're not fat." Killua recieved a hard punch in the shoulder which caused him to stumble.

"Hey!" The three walked into the room. Okamirei immediately ditched her clothes in the bathroom, taking a quick shower, then put on her nightgown and headed into the room. Gon and Killua were aruing about who got the floor and who got the bed. Okamirei ignored them, laying on the floor, then closed her eyes. The two soon shut up, signifying they had decided who would sleep where, and she relaxed. Seconds later in silence and she felt arms wrap around her body and someone snuggled up to her.

Gon and Killua, who'd been switching on and off, had both quickly decided they liked having a heat sorce and warmed up to snuggling next to her for the warmth. Okamirei had noticed that Killua kept glaring jealously at Gon whenever Gon got the floor, and quickly came to the conclusion Killua liked sleeping next to her.

She slightly opened her eyes and saw white hair. Killua. She smiled, then silently sighed. She closed her eyes again.

Killua's hand traced along her side and she flinched, shivers going down her back. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. His eyes were open and he was staring at her belly. His hand traced along the scar that had been left by the doctor who'd operated on her ribs.

"Sorry," he said, feeling the slight difference in her skin. She blinked at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine," she whispered back. "I've been in worse pain. If you notice, I have scars all over my body from training when I was a kid." He looked up at her with slight surprise. "It's hard to tell, they hide well."

"Guess it was hard." Okamirei nodded.

"My life was on the line constantly. I had to dodge bullets, chase down birds, and run from packs of dogs carrying several chickens in my mouth. I was also stuck dealing with traps and learning how to defend myself on my own. Even then, my family was always stronger than me. I finally unlocked my abilities and used them to train myself to be stronger and faster. Soon I was able to summon the white wolf." Killua looked back down at her belly. "Guess you had it rough too."

He nodded. "That's an understatement." He pulled himself closer to her. "You're so warm..."

"I know," she replied. "I retain body heat very well." There was silence for a bit. She flinched as she felt a cold wetness on her side.

"I wish I could heal like you can," Killua said. He had licked her scar...

"Goodnight Killua."

"'Night Rei."

* * *

Okamirei grinned as well as the other two boys. "I can't believe we're going to go to the 200th floor!" She exclaimed happily. "Although it was really easy. I wonder how these next fights will go..."

Killua shrugged, then looked around the elevator. "I've never actually been there. I left the tournament right after I reached it." Okamirei glanced at him in surprise.

"Why not? I would think that you, of all people, would continue on."

"I wasn't required to." He replied, slightly blushing. "But now, I'll get to see what I missed up here." Okamirei nodded.

"It sure will be intriging. My hair is slightly standing on end. Something interesting is definitely going to happen up here."

Ding!

The three left the elevator. "Whoa! It's so big!" Gon said, looking around the large hallway. Okamirei was a little amazed too, but she just glanced around, walking after the two boys.

There was definitely something different with this floor. She could feel it in the air. Something interesting would definitely happen up here, unlike the other floors.

She quickened her pace to follow the two boys as they headed around the corner of the hallway to get registered. Okamirei saw them pause, looks on their faces, then continue on. She paused too at the corner, feeling the kill intent. She tensed up, then headed after them, clenching her fists. She could deal with this.


	16. Hisoka Returns

**So I forgot, again, to post a little bit at the end of the last chapter, but I edited it. You can go back if you want. Well, on to the next chapter!**

**WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS, PEOPLE?! I won't post the next chapter after this until I reach 20 reviews. That's 5 more, people.**

* * *

Okamirei walked slowly forward. She hesitated a bit, then walked next to the two boys. The pressure... It was so intense...

She looked at the two who were walking on her right. They seemed worried. Suddenly the pressure greatened and the three paused. "This is murderous intent," Gon said with a frown. "Aimed at us." Okamirei bit her lip and stared at the wall, watching and trying to stay calm.

"Hey! Who's there? Show yourself!" Killua yelled. A second later one of the desk ladies came around the corner, looking drowsy and very much fatigued. _Was it her?_ The pressure disappeared almost instantly.

"Killua-sama, Gon-sama, and Okamirei-sama, correct?" She asked with a slight smile. "The receptionist's desk is over here, so please register for a 200s match today. You won't be able to register after midnight, so please be careful."

"Was she the sorce of all that?" Gon asked, voicing Okamirei's suspicion.

"I can't tell," Killua replied.

"By the way, there are currently one hundred seventy three contestants in the 200s class. And starting from the 200s, all weapons are allowed in matches." Okamirei smiled. She never used weapons anyway, but this would make her opponants more interesting. "So please, use whatever you have. Also, you will no longer receive prize money in the 200s class." Okamirei's nose twitched as she smelt a familiar smell and smirked, clenching her fists. "You will fight only for glory, so please understand that if you're going to participate." Everyone except Okamirei tensed as a card suddenly appeared behind the girl's head, then flung at the three newbie's feet. _Clown-dude..._ Okamirei thought. Clown-dude suddenly appeared behind the lady, who immediately stood aside. Gon and Killua tensed as he turned, then grinned at the three.

"H-Hisoka..." Killua said. _So that was Hisoka... The clown dude..._ Okamirei had never bothered to remember his name, but now... "Why are you here?"

"It's hardly that strange. I love to fight, and this is a temple to fighting." Okamirei scoffed.

"I like to fight too, but I've never heard of this place." She said calmly.

"Rei, you were raised by wolves. Of course you have never heard of this place." Hisoka looked at the girl in interest, smirking. Okamirei just stared back defiantly.

"And why are you here?" He asked the three. "Just kidding. This was no coincidence. I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered airship tickets over the cybernet? With a little effort it's possible to determine where and when someone will arrive." Okamirei face-palmed.

"See, that's another reason why I hate those stupid flying things." She said.

"I knew you would come here eventually," Hisoka continued. He looked at the girl. "Though she is a surprise. You're that girl who can walk on walls, right?" Okamirei didn't reply. He just hmphed. "Well, anyway, as a veteran, I have a warning for you. "It's still too early for you boys to step on this floor." Okamirei blinked. _Not me?_ Well, she was much stronger, but they were pretty strong themselves... Hisoka put his hand out in front of him and flicked his hand, sending a gust of wind at the three. Okamirei placed a hand out, blocking it, but the other two were flung back a bit. "Though, she is. How early depends on your efforts. Leave for now." The desk lady was looking back and forth between the two sides. Hisoka walked over to the wall and sat. "It's too early for you now."

"That's stupid!" Killua yelled. "We just got up here..." He flinched back. Hisoka was placing his hand out, and a bad vibe came from him.

"I won't let you pass. Not that you could, anyway." He looked at Okamirei. "She probably could, though."

"What's she got that we don't?" Killua yelled. Murderous intent suddenly seeped from Hisoka to the three. Killua and Gon struggled against it, while Okamirei dug her nails into her palms to stay calm. She stayed where she was, not wanting to get too close to clown-dude and too far from her friends. The two attempted to push forward, and Okamirei watched them, ready to cheer them on.

"Don't be reckless." The intent stopped instantly as the five turned to look where Wing came from behind the hall.

"Wing-san!" Gon exclaimed.

"You have no defence against his Nen."

"Nen?" Gon asked.

"Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it is so cold. If you continue to strain your body, you may die."

"This is Nen?!" Killua exclaimed. "He can stop us from moving forward through willpower? Don't lie!"

"Yes, I was lying." _Knew it,_ Okamirei thought. "Though technically, I wasn't lying completely. I will teach you the truth about Nen. So retreat for now."

"Hey, receptionist lady?" Gon asked.

"Oh, yes?"

"What happens if we don't register for a fight today?"

"Gon-sama and Okamirei-sama, you would have to start again, from the first floor. However, Killua-sama refused to register once before. So if he fails to register again, his commitment will be questioned and he will be banned from participating."

"Hey, Wing-san." Killua said, turning to the teacher. "If we back down now, will we be able to return here by midnight?" There was a pause.

"That depends on you." He replied. Okamirei smiled.

The three left after Wing. Okamirei looked at Hisoka, then turned back and ran after then, deciding to join in their little task. She, too, was curious.


	17. I DO Know Nen!

**It's taking so long for just 5 reviews... What's up? Just a 'it's good' or something is fine... I even accept criticisms! But since I'm nice, and I actually am starting to hate waiting on posting a chapter that has already been completed, here it is. (Also, the one review I _did_ receive begged me to post, so...)**

**Well, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

The four headed back to Wing's apartment. As they got to the door, Okamirei paused. "Hey... I'll join you in a bit." Gon opened his mouth, and her stomach growled in response to Gon's soon to be question. She smiled as she watched them leave into the house, then immediately headed down the street, looking for something to snack on. She glanced around, but nothing caught her eye. She sighed as she sniffed the air, then continued out of the town with speed, looking for something on the countryside. She sniffed once again, catching whiff of the familiar scent of cattle. She stalked to a fence, then looked in.

A herd of cows sat in front of her. Some were sleeping while others were wide awake. Two bulls were dueling it out on one side of the field. She slipped through the fence, avoiding the barbs of the electric fence. She scooted along the grass towards a cow who was sleeping. One raised it's head to look at her, but didn't move until she got closer. It tossed its head and started to run, causing others to wake up and get going. Okamirei saw her chance and lunged at the neck of the newly awakened cow, and it stood, trying to shake her off. She sat on its back, trying to hold on as it tried to buck her off. She fell and kicked the cow's leg. A familiar crunch of bone was heard and the cow fell, then tried to run on its three remaining legs. Finally, it gave up and fell and Okamirei licked her lips, keeping her eyes on the other cows as she headed over to the fallen cow.

* * *

"Oh, Okamirei-chan, you're back."

"Hi Rei!" Rei looked at Zushi and Wing with a smile, then watched Gon and Killua who were standing silently, eyes closed. There was something different about them. Had they achieved Nen? Or Ren? Or whatever it was?

"You can see it, can't you?" Wing asked. Okamirei looked at him in slight confusion. "Their aura. Their Nen." Okamirei glanced at them again. She never gave it much thought. She saw something if she concentrated, but she never bothered. She squinted her eyes and saw a light surrounding the two boys bodies.

"So that's Nen?" She asked, looking at Wing and pointing at the two boys. Wing nodded, a little surprised.

"You don't seem to be familiar with it, yet you're constantly using it." Okamirei looked at her hands. "It's just seeping from your body. I'm surprised you're not dead or thoroughly exhausted," he continued. "I will teach you to control it, just like the boys, if you want. You'll become stronger." Okamirei nodded her head intensely.

"Definitely!" She smiled as she placed her arms out to the side. "Osu!" Wing smiled as he started the lesson with her.

"To control your aura, close your eyes and get in a comfortable position. Imagine your body has water flowing through it. Feel it and-" He didn't need to continue. Okamirei already had her aura surrounding her, a millimeter from her skin. She opened her eyes with a smile.

"Got it," she said to Wing's surprised look. "I've never done this before, but I've done it with other parts of my body. Now what?" Wing smiled.

"I don't expect you to know the terms, but can you show me what you can do? I'd love to see how experienced with Nen you are already." Okamirei nodded, then turned to the two boys. They were staring at her.

"Hi Rei!" Gon said. She smiled at them. Killua blushed. "So you do know Nen!" Gon exclaimed. "I was right! Is that how you run on walls and stuff?" Wing looked over at Okamirei in admiration.

"You can run on walls? Interesting. Gon-kun, Killua-kun, continue practicing." He walked off. After a second Okamirei followed. Zushi was wide eyed, then walked over to talk with the two boys.

"She can run on walls?" He asked them.

"Yeah! It's really cool! She just-" Okamirei didn't hear the rest of what they said as she closed the door.

"Alright," Wing said. "Show me." They were outside. Okamirei looked at the building. She walked over and, focusing her 'Nen' at the bottom of her feet she walked up the wall. Halfway up she stopped and turned to look back down at Wing. He was staring up at her in shock.

"It looks like you coat the part of your feet which touches the wall in your Nen, creating a sticky-like substance to stick yourself to the wall... You must have a lot of body strength to keep yourself straight like that." She blinked at him.

"I do it without thinking a lot of the time... But when I focus I can shift it around to other parts of my body." She turned and fell back, no longer using her muscles and letting her body fall. She shifted her Nen to her heels and, as she touched her back to the wall, focused on her shoulders. She hung there, upside down. "I can also walk on ceilings, trees, and water."

"You can walk on water?" Wing exclaimed in shock. Okamirei nodded.

"I just have to constantly shift it." He looked down and scratched the back of his head. Okamirei fell down, doing a slight back flip as her feet fell first.

"Is there anything else?" Wing asked, slightly afraid of her answer. _To have reached that level at her age... She must have been in a place no human should be in._

"In fact..." Okamirei focused her Nen around her body and it took the form of the White Wolf. She looked down at Wing with calm. He stared at the wolf, fear and awe sticking his stomach in his throat. He felt the wolf as complete Nen, and he no longer saw the girl.

"Can I..."

_Go ahead._ He froze. The voice in his head. _Telepathy? No... It was her voice, but the wolf's mouth didn't move._ He hesitantly touched the wolf's nose. It was solid. He felt the soft fur in his hand, and the roughness of her nose. Her red eyes bored into his own. It seemed it was really there... But it wasn't. It was Nen. He focused Nen into his eyes and almost gasped.

The girl was standing where the wolf stood. But you could only see her with Gyo.

What the heck did she give up to achieve such a power?

Okamirei placed her hands on her hips and the white wolf straightened. _"What is it?"_ She asked curiously. _"What do you see?"_ Her mouth moved, but the wolf's did not. So that's how it worked.

"The question is, what do _you_ see?" Wing asked. Okamirei and the wolf both cocked their heads. So the wolf copied her movements?

_"I see out of the White Wolf's eyes,"_ she replied. _"Everything is clearer. Scents are even stronger... I feel more powerful. But in all, I feel protection. That's what this power is for. Protection. To protect Pack."_ Wing smiled.

"I want you to try something. Follow my directions. Look left." Okamirei and the wolf both looked left. "Look right." Same. "Laugh." Okamirei shrugged, and the wolf's ears went back as its head lowered slightly, then she laughed. The wolf's head raised and it barred it's fangs, shaking slightly. "Interesting. I can see you, as well as the wolf. She copies everything you do, but as a wolf." Okamirei and the wolf cocked their heads.

_"Cool."_ The wolf suddenly disappeared. Okamirei stood where she had before. "I can also create a ghost version, but-" She yawned. "I'm so tired. I need to rest."

"A ghost version?" Wing asked. "I'd like to see that, but after you're rested."

"I can't guarantee you will," Okamirei replied. "You might just see raging Nen around me. Only people who have experienced death or the like can see the wolf. And then..." She smiled drowsily. "Even then you might not be able to see me."

"That must take a lot of Nen..." Okamirei nodded.

"I put my life on the line to make it," she replied. "I can only summon it when a pack member's life is on the line." Wing nodded.

"For strong abilities, you need strong conditions. Let's go back in." Okamirei nodded her thanks and a yawn escaped her mouth. The two headed in and walked into the room where the three boys were training. "Gon-kun, Killua-kun, I'm going to hit you with a small wave of aura. Let's see if you can block it." He held his hand out and the two readied themselves. Okamirei saw that the two did so much better. They weren't struggling, unlike last time.

The two grinned at each other and then headed out. Gon and Killua grabbed Okamirei's wrists and dragged her out of the house.

"Bye! Thank you!" The three yelled. Then they ran back to the tower.

"Did you make it?" Okamirei asked, pulling her wrists out of the two boy's grasps.

"I think so!" Killua replied with a smile. Okamirei smiled back.

"Good." Killua blushed and Okamirei giggled. He was so cute!


	18. Chapter Unnamed

Now they had to get past Hisoka.

He was sitting where he was before, waiting. The three stood in the hallway, then started forward. Hisoka sent a wave of his Nen toward them. Okamirei continued on, then paused. She was exhausted. She needed to get through so she could go to bed ASAP. The other two, not struggling as much as they had before, kept in toe with her, and they soon reached Hisoka, who stopped sending out Nen. He smiled.

"Welcome to the 200s. It appears I needn't bother with the traditional greeting. I can guess why you've come to Heaven's Arena. You intended to train before challenging me..."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to find you here." Gon replied. "That saves me time." Hisoka chuckled.

"You should avoid being overconfident in your ability to use Ten." He held up two fingers. "There is much to learn about Nen. To be honest, at present I feel no urge to fight you." The Nen at his fingertips came together and turned into a spade. He glanced at Okamirei. "Though you..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm really too tired to do anything at the current moment." She replied with a frown and a yawn. "Maybe some other time." She waved her hand at him, closing her eyes and tilting her head away.

Hisoka just chuckled as the spade turned into a skull. He stood, taking a couple steps forward and changing the skull to one hand. "However," he turned to Gon, the skull disappearing. "If you manage to win a single match in the 200s, I shall accept your challenge." He walked off, the three watching after him.

"Hey, Rei," Gon said. "Can you teach me to walk on walls?" She looked at him surprised.

"Doubtful. I can't barely explain how I do it myself, and I'm not much of a teacher anyway." She shrugged.

"Let's go," Killua said.

"Huh? Yeah." Gon quickly walked after him. Okamirei followed. She sniffed the air as she looked back, seeing three figures in the darkness. She looked back forward, hurrying after the two boys.

* * *

"Please fill out the forms here!" A receptionist lady said happily, handing the three papers. "Would you like to register for a match now?" Okamirei grabbed her paper quickly.

"I'll register tomorrow," she said quickly, filling it out and sitting by the side, placing her head on her hand and closing her eyes, drowning out everything and resting.

* * *

"Hey, Rei," Okamirei's eyes opened. The two stood above her. She immediately stood, hitting her head on the top of the counter.

"Ow..." She said, rubbing her head. She then stood as the two started walking away, laughing. "Hey!" She started running after them when she turned to three unfamiliars who were facing them, watching them. She smirked as her tail flicked. "What happened to you?" She asked. "You look funny." She laughed slightly as she ran after the two boys with her hands above her head.

Killua turned toward them for a second. "They must have gone through that greeting four-eyes mentioned."

"Four eyes? I haven't met a person with four eyes..." Okamirei replied with slight bewilderment on her face. Gon and killua laughed. "What? What'd I say?"

"Four-eyes is a name people sometimes call people who wear glasses." Killua replied with a grin.

"You humans and your many names and terms..." Gon and Killua were sent into another laughing fit.

They reached their rooms with ease. Gon's was first. 2207.

"Wow! This room is huge!" Gon exclaimed, looking around. He headed into the next room. "The bath is squeaky clean!" He ran into the next room. "Whee! I've never seen such a big bed!" He tossed his bag on the bed and the two boys walked over to the window. "Look, Killua, Rei..." Okamirei walked over and looked out the window, placing her hands on both the boy's shoulders. Killua looked at her with a blush, then turned to look at the TV.

"Gon, look." Gon ran over to the TV. Okamirei leaned against the window, staring at them. "What? Tomorrow?! That's fast." He looked over at Gon.

"I probably won't win tomorrow," he said. "But that's OK! I need the experience. I need to discover what I can do with this power." Okamirei smiled.

"Gon." He turned towards her. "I don't know if I'll be any help, but I can try to teach you a bit of what I know. You too, Killua." The two smiled, excited. "Though I need my sleep. I'll teach you sometime later."

They nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," Gon said. Okamirei and Killua nodded, then left.

"What room do you have?" Okamirei asked.

"2208." Killua replied.

"Hm... Me too." Okamirei responded. Killua blushed, then quickly hid it as he opened the door to his and Okamirei's room. The two walked in. (AN You know, I bet he planned that. :3) Okamirei immediately went into the bathroom and changed into her nightgown, then went into the bedroom. Killua was already sitting on the bed. Okamirei plopped on the floor, yawning. "Goodnight," she said.

Killua said nothing as he watched her. She curled up and closed her eyes. Killua sat back, but couldn't fall asleep. He continued to stare at the ceiling.

Okamirei, on the other hand, fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Hm?" Okamirei woke. She sat up with a yawn, then stretched and blinked. She turned to look at Killua, laying in the bed, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Okamirei looked outside. It was still dark. She looked at the clock. She'd been asleep for three hours. She was still tired, but her strength was almost back fully. "Killua, can't you sleep?" The boy glanced over at her, then shrugged, turning back to the ceiling. Okamirei stood and walked over, then sat on the bed at Killua's feet.

"I'm worried about Gon," Killua replied. "If he loses, there might be more at stake than he thinks." Okamirei nodded. Killua sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. The two sat in silence.

"Well, if you're worried about him, then I'm worried about both of you." She smiled. Killua smirked.

"I guess that's fair." The two stared at each other for a second, when Killua immediately turned away with a blush. Okamirei smirked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked teasingly. "You can't look me in the face for more than three seconds?" Killua didn't reply and Okamirei giggled, licking his cheek. His face turned a bright red as she turned away and hurried to go back to sleep. She paused as she felt pressure on her wrist and turned. Killua suddenly pulled her to the bed, pressing his lips against hers. She opened her eyes slightly in surprise. She couldn't move.

_What was he... Doing?_


	19. Confusion

**Well, I've finally started school. It's good to be back. I missed my friends. Anyways, I'm almost done with Hunter X Hunter. It's very interesting so far, though it has been distracting me from writing... But here is the next chapter, finally!  
**

**xOpiuchusx - I forgot to answer this question before, but this story is based on the 2011 anime. I never read the manga.**

* * *

Okamirei ran down the hallway. This couldn't be happening. _Didn't humans... When their lips touched... But they were only friends! And Killua, he..._

Okamirei sat down, leaning against the wall near the elevator. _How do I deal with this?_

Wolves mated for life. She needed a partner she truly loved, who was pack and would help her protect pack._ Humans, they... It just wouldn't work! Or maybe..._ Did she have her facts wrong? Maybe she was wrong? _But that couldn't be possible._ She'd studied humans too thoroughly... She just needed to clear her head.

She hurried into the elevator and pressed the down arrow, then hopped in. The doors shut behind her as it headed to the bottom floor.

Ding!

The doors opened and she quickly hopped out, then hurried out of the building. She sat on the edge of the curb and stared up at the sky. _What to do... If he really wanted to be my mate, then..._ She shook her head. _It just wouldn't work._ She was a wolf. He was a human.

But you are human.

_Shut up!_

Okamirei shook her head again in frustration. _Maybe I'll ask Gon..._

She stood, then started away down the street at a slow pace away from the tower. _What the heck was going on..._ She followed the stench of food. Upon her way two men passed her. She felt them pause, then turn and grab her. She didn't react as she let them fling her against the wall.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A little girl, out for a midnight stroll?"

"Actually, it's 3:46, according to my calculations," she sarcastically replied.

"Shut up!"

"Wow, she's a pretty one. Sure we can get a lot from her."

"Look, boys, I'm really not in the mood right now, so unless you want me to stick my foot up your butt and knock your teeth out of your face then lick the meat clean off your bones, leave me alone." She glared at them, and their grip loosened. She shrugged them off and continued down the street. The two didn't move from their spots until they realized she was already heading away and they stumbled after her.

"Hey!"

"You're not getting away!"

They grabbed her shoulders when suddenly they shrieked in pain, holding their now broken arms. She turned to look back at them with a crazed glare and a slight smile. "Leave, before I decide I'm hungry enough to eat humans." The two paled as they nodded and took off. She sighed as she continued forward. _What to do..._

She turned and headed to a shop, walking in, not caring she was still wearing her nightgown.

* * *

"Hey, Gon, I need to ask you something." Gon flung up out of bed, sheets flying, as he was startled by the sudden voice and presence of Okamirei.

"Ah, Rei! I'm sorry, you surprised me!" Gon scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Okamirei smiled sadly, then sat on the end of the bed. Gon looked at her, confused. "Are you OK?" Okamirei shrugged.

"I would be, but..." She paused, and Gon waited for her to continue. "Killua kissed me. On the lips." She looked over at Gon. His face, in an 'o' shape, said it all. _I was right. He likes me. He wants me as a mate._ "I've studied humans enough, but... Gon, what do I do? You and Killua are both pack, and I adore you like brothers, but I just... I have no idea how to respond to _this_!" Gon was silent for a second.

"When I was back home, before the hunter exam happened, I saw a lot of couples." Gon stared at the floor. Okamirei leaned back and listened to his story intently. "Some would fight, while others would never let each other go. I was afraid of ending up like that. I didn't want to be stuck in a relationship where I would end up hurting someone in the end. I just knew that, when the time was right, I would know. I would protect them and make sure they were always happy. It didn't care who they were, just as long as it felt right." The two were silent for a second.

"Thank you Gon!" Okamirei hugged Gon furiously, smile on her face, swinging him around. "Thank you so much! I just knew you could help!"

"Ah, Rei, what did I do?" Gon exclaimed, slightly muffled, face being crushed by boobs.

"You helped, that's all that matters." She set him down and bopped him on the nose than stood to leave. "I'm glad you're you. Never change that." Gon smiled at her. She smiled back as she hurried to the door and opened it, then shut it and hurried to her room. She looked backwards as she saw something out of the corner of her eye and paused. _Was that... No. It couldn't be._ She shook her head then hurried back into her room.

Quietly she walked in, then headed to the bedroom. Killua was nowhere to be found. She looked behind her once again, even though all there was was a door. _Killua... Telling you later will be so much harder, especially since I will not be in such a good mood..._ She remembered the thing that had caught her attention before. A small flash of white. _Had he been listening to Gon and I?_ She sat on the big red bed, placing her feet up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them in sadness.

Two hours. Two whole hours of complete silence. Alone.

Not like it had been any different before.


	20. Bonus Chapter 2!

**Another bonus chapter! Thank you, to everyone, who has been reading this story. Thank you for the reviews and the favorites. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Okamirei sat on the side, taking a swig of a glass of water. Men and woman, mainly men, around her laughed and belched as she tried to ignore them. Some men, even some females, tried to flirt with her. She just calmly chatted with them until they realized she wasn't theirs for the taking and left. Her mind kept coming back to Killua. Why? What was she supposed to do? What _could_ she do?

"You OK?" Okamirei glanced to her right where a man across the counter wearing an apron and holding a glass and rag slid over. "That's your fourteenth glass of water. Normally people come to drink beer or ale. You have something on your mind?" Okamirei didn't answer the bartender and instead looked away, shading her eyes with her hair. "Ah, it's fine if you don't want to talk."

"No, it's just," she paused. "There's this guy. I honestly don't know what to do. I just keep on thinking about him, and I can't stop. Something's wrong with me. I'm sure he likes me, but I don't know if I can like him back. You humans are so complicated..."

"Ah, I see. Unrequited love. You like the boy, or not?"

"Well, I do, but I don't. I mean, not like that, but now, I'm not exactly sure." The bartender thought for a second, then smiled.

"There's something I think you'll do good at, eh? I think it'll help. Calm the nerves, maybe help clear your head. See the blonde chick over there? Her name's Shelly. Ask her for the mic. When she asks you the number, tell her 17." Okamirei nodded her thanks, then walked over to the girl.

The girl smiled at her. "Hey, honey, whatcha need?" She asked.

"Um, the mic?"

"Ah, aiming for some karaoke now, have you? What number?"

"17."

"Ooh, that's a good one." The girl shoved a mic into the girl's hands, pressing the number 17. "Good luck, sweetheart."

Okamirei looked around as the bright lights dimmed. Some people stared right at her as the music started. She stared at the words forming on the screen. What had she gotten herself into?!

Her voice paused and stumbled as she tried to read the words and sing. People looked annoyed, and some even covered their ears. She'd never done this before, but she'd heard of it...

"I left a note on my bedpost  
Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I tend to do when it comes to you  
I see only the good, selective memory

"The way you make me feel yeah, you got a hold on me  
I've never met someone so different  
Oh here we go  
You part of me now, you part of me  
So where you go I follow, follow, follow

"Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ooooh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh"

Okamirei had started off shaky, but the tune was familiar and repetitive. She read off the words as she swayed to the song slightly, singing like no one was listening.

"I go back again  
Fall off the train  
Land in his bed  
Repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I'm trying to say is not to forget  
You see only the good, selective memory"

Everyone was watching her now. Her hair flowed around her body as she sung the song flawlessly. The bar was completely silent.

"The way he makes me feel like  
The way he makes me feel  
I never see to act so stupid  
Oh here we go  
He a part of me now, he a part of me

"So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh

"Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you

"I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me  
I'd do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight  
I'd do anything for that boy

"I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me  
I'd do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight  
I'd do anything for that boy

"Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you  
But when you look at me, the only memory,  
Is us kissing in the moonlight  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
I can't remember to forget you."

The bar erupted in cheers and a smile lit up on Okamirei's face. "Wow, that was a shaky start, sweetheart, but you're a really good singer. Even got us a few new customers to come and listen to you singing. Want a job?" Okamirei looked down at her feet where sat tons of jenny people had tossed at her for the singing. She picked up the jenny and handed it to the girl.

"No thank you," she replied. "But thanks for the song. That really calmed me down. I think I'm going to go talk to a friend now, maybe figure out how to deal with a certain someone."

"Alright," the lady replied with a smirk. "If you ever change your mind, we're open almost all day and almost all night. Oh, and that water, don't worry, this is more than enough to cover it." The girl motioned to the money in her arms. Okamirei thanked her, then left the bar, humming the song to herself.


	21. Okamirei's Past

What time was it?

Okamirei sat up, squinting up at the clock. Her eyes flung open and she ran into the bathroom and quickly changed, then headed up a few floors. Unfortunately she was late and had to stand outside, watching Gon's match through the screen.

Gon was getting thrown around by tops, spinning around him and flinging at him at random. Okamirei stared at them. There was no pattern, and wherever Gon moved the tops would follow. Gon's opponent, the man with the red cloak and one leg, was just spinning in place. Okamirei couldn't look as Gon deactivated his ten.

Hearing gasps around her at others who had stopped to watch, she looked up. Gon was flawlessly dodging all of them. _Amazing..._ She continued to watch until he suddenly made a mistake, and a top flung at his side. He moved his arm to block it, but Okamirei could tell... He was not coming out of this without an injury.

Okamirei looked away as she hurried to go get breakfast. She needed to get her energy up, and she had promised the two she would try to teach them to walk on walls using Nen.

Nen. She never even knew it existed. She had known nothing about it, and even still, she still knew nothing. What exactly was Nen? She could only guess.

She used to always refer to it as her 'power,' her 'ability.' She never knew others could do it too. It even surprised her father when she first started using it...

* * *

_Flashback:_

* * *

Okamirei. Come here.

Coming Father! _A little girl hopped over a giant log on all fours. She looked to be about three._

_Landing on her hands she stumbled forward, then took off toward the large black wolf. The large wolf towered over the young human, glaring down at her, then smiled a toothy grin. _

You're getting better at that, _he remarked._

Thanks Father!

Unfortunately, you're still slow. All the other pups are twice your size and can already catch a rabbit. You can barely take a couple of steps before you snap a twig. _The young girl looked saddened. _However, you are improving. That is a good sign. Soon you will be the strongest in the pack! _The little girl bounced in place, tongue lolling. _Now go, get to training. Lynch is making more trouble. I'll see you tonight. _The girl barked her goodbye and quickly raced away on all fours, stumbling along. She sniffed the air for fun every once in a while. She was Okamirei, the princess of the Alpha pack. She wasn't like the others. She knew that. She was different, and slow to learn. She tried, but her body wouldn't keep up with her mind.  
_

_Okamirei stumbled into a dirt filled clearing she had dubbed as her training grounds and stood on two legs. It was easier for her to move on two than four. She stumbled over and sat in the center of the dirt pile, closing her eyes and listening around her. She heard the birds chirping and the squirrels chattering. She felt the wind in her hair and the crusty earth on her bare skin. Her shoulder length blonde hair whipped around her and she sighed, breathing in the calm._

_She couldn't stay silent for long._

_Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up, bouncing around on all fours as she ran circles around the dirt pile. On her third lap she tripped over a stick and went flying, landing on her face and tumbling forward. She sat there in bewilderment, then sneezed, dirt flying off of her. She turned and looked back at the stick, then flung around, crouching on all fours, growling at the stick._

Come here, little stick beast! I'ma gonna rip your throat out!_ Okamirei pounced at the stick, flinging onto her back and tossing the stick into the air with her hands and feet. Suddenly, the stick disappeared in a flurry of dark and light grey. Okamirei sat up, looking over at the young male wolf that had stolen her toy. He looked back at her with a grin._

If you're going to rip it's throat out, do it right._ The wolf snapped the twig in half in his mouth._

Hey! Lynch, that was my prey!_ Okamirei pouted._

It was? Sorry. First come, first serve._ The wolf spat the stick out, then turned back to Okamirei. _Okamirei, you're too old to be playing with sticks. Find something that will move, attack it, and then you might be... No, you won't even be half of what I am.

_Okamirei flung herself at Lynch, but he just dodged easily out of the way. Okamirei landed face first into the dirt pile, then shook, creating a giant dust cloud. She growled at Lynch, but the younger wolf just swished his tail at her and left. _Keep trying, mutt.

_Okamirei started to cry. She was! She truly was! She turned back to her not so secret dirt pile and flopped down, falling asleep in a pile of tears and mud._

* * *

Hey! Lynch!_ The teenage wolf turned, seeing a six year old Okamirei standing behind him. _Father said to stay away from Dire! She's sick and can't deal with anyone other than Father right now. The alpha's say so, so get lost!

_Lynch snorted at her._ I don't need to listen to a mutt like you._ Okamirei's fist clenched. She had been training non stop to get as strong as Lynch, just so she could show him she wasn't as weak as he thought she was. She punched the tree next to her, expanding her energy and releasing it, causing it to shatter the tree and send shards flying towards Lynch. He turned, dodging larger pieces, then gaped at Okamirei. She had gotten very strong..._

I'm much stronger, Lynch. I'm also faster. This ability of mine awakened as I trained, just so I could race ahead of you._ She snarled at the younger wolf. His eyes trained on her for a couple seconds, when he finally took off, away from the den he was about to enter. Okamirei relaxed slightly, but never let her guard down. She turned away, heading back to her training grounds. She needed to become stronger._

Reaching the flattened clearing full of broken trees, she sat in the middle, looking up at the sky. She could hunt. She could run. She could shatter trees, and yet, something felt like it was missing. She stared at her hand for a second, when a brown whisp caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She spotted a squirrel, resting on the side of a tree. It suddenly moved up, still holding firm, then froze again. Okamirei stared at it, then crouched down. Getting close to it, she pounced, but it was too fast. it scaled up the tree, and Okamirei, not able to climb, helplessly stood at the bottom, staring up at it.

She looked back at her hand when an idea struck her. She focused the power around her hands and placed them against the tree, but as soon as she made contact, it started to crack. She pulled away instantly, then looked at her hand, seeing the white fog-like substance now emanating from her body like always. She tried again, though this time in a different spot, and not as strong. Instead of her power spiking out like normal, it coated her hands instead. She willed it to be sticky so she could climb. At first, it didn't work, but at least it didn't hurt the tree. She continued practicing this well past midnight, even skipping dinner.

By the late afternoon of the next day she had gotten what she wanted. She had changed the nature of the power eminating from her to become somewhat solid, sticky. As long as she concentrated, she could attach her hands or feet to the trees without falling. She wanted to show her father, but first, she needed to master this new ability.

She left her training area and went out, away from the den, listening and smelling, crouching low and twitching at the slightest sound... She was hunting. She looked around, then ran north. She suddenly froze, falling down on her belly. Peeking through the bushes she caught sight of a large bird, pecking at the ground. She tenced her muscles, then pounced! The bird was caught with surprise and tried to fly away, but Okamirei had the bird's wing clenched tightly in her mouth. It thrashed around, screaming in agony, until it finally hit Okamirei in the neck and her mouth loosened, letting the bird go. It stumbled a second, then flew up wobbly. Okamirei growled as she tracked it from the ground, watching it awkwardly try to fly away. She could tell the wing pained the bird, and it wanted to land to nurse its wound, but she could tell it had an eye on her as well. Anytime it would fall slightly it managed to gain the heighth back almost instantly. But slowly by slowly, it was falling lower and lower.

Suddenly, the bird disappeared. Okamirei looked forward and tried to skid to a stop, but she was too late. Her face smashed right into a giant wall. She shook her head and snorted in annoyment, then smelled the wall. She looked up once again, then back at the wall. She stood up on two feet and placed her hands on the wall. She'd never seen this before... Was she out of her pack's territory? She sniffed around the base. No, this wall was at the edge of her pack's territory. She stood back up and placed her hands on the wall, then focused on them and her feet as she started up slowly. Halfway up she looked down. She was so high up... If she fell, she'd be in trouble. She continued up, keeping focus. As she reached the top, she looked around, then spotted the bird landing in the distance. She hopped down, then focused on and off on her hands as she slid down. As she reached the bottom she raced off towards the bird. Finding it, she quickly snapped its neck with no resistance and took it back with her, climbing the wall once again and heading back to her den, prey in mouth. Before she reached the den, she practiced more, quickly eating her food to get energy.

By the time she was almost seven, she had her abilities mastered and properly named.

Father! Father! I have something to show you!

Not now, Okamirei! Lynch has disappeared, along with half the pack! Dire is dead, and I- _Okamirei froze. Looking up at her father's crazed glare and blood seeping from a scratch across his eye scared her. And mother..._

Mother's dead?! _The large black wolf nodded, then sniffed, taking off. Okamirei looked back at the den, afraid to go in. She took a step forward, but stopped once she smelt the blood. It never bothered her before, but the pure stench of it and death, and knowing all was from her mother, it was too much. Okamirei started after her father, but was tackled to the ground suddenly. She flung off the attacker and snarled, then came face to face with none other than Lynch._

Lynch! You killed mother! You killed the alpha! How could you?! _The younger grey wolf smirked at her._

How? _He asked, licking blood off his lips. _Easy. She was weak, and I just snapped her neck._ Okamirei paled, then looked around her. Other members came into view, but she could tell, they were changed. They now followed Lynch. _Ah, my dear Okamirei. You've grown strong._ He rubbed his nose against her neck. She started to snarl. _It would make me happy to call you my alpha female. _Okamirei couldn't think. She couldn't move. _Come with me, Okamirei. Our pack will be strong. Stronger than your fathers, stronger than any other_._

Don't listen to him, Okamirei! _Okamirei was snapped out of her thoughts as she turned, seeing a dark grey wolf and two others pinned down by Lynch's followers._

Kip! Lynch, let them go! _Lynch looked at the frantic Okamirei with a slight smile._

They're weak. They don't want to join us, so we have no need of them. _Kip yelped as the giant female pinning him down bit harder._

To kill a loyal wolf, just because he isn't strong enough, how dare you. How dare you! I refuse to be mated to a lowly coward such as yourself! _Lynch glared at her, suddenly snarling._

Then you shall die as well, my dear. Just like your poor mother. _He lunged at her, and she dodged backwards, spinning around, sending a power packed kick at the rebel. He flung to the side, then snarled at the girl. Suddenly, all the wolves converged on her. She jumped up, propelling herself heigher using her power, then attached her hand to a branch, swinging up. The wolves jumped at her, but she was too high. She launched herself at the middle of the group, landing a kick on the ground._

_"Burst arte: Critical," She said aloud, mimicking human speech. The power around her foot seemed to implode, sending waves of power into the ground and shattering the ground, sending all the wolves flying. Lynch, limping away, ran, as well as others who were able to follow._

_Okamirei ran over to Kip, who was dying from the wound around his neck. He smiled at her._

Okamirei, take by body. My fur will give you more strength so that one day, you can take revenge on Lynch for me. Kay? _The grey wolf caughed. The other two were already dead. _You don't have fur like the rest of us, so take mine. I'm sure it'll come in handy, and my spirit will follow you around, protecting you and those you call pack. I'm sure you will one day be a great alpha. _And with that, Kip died, drawing his last breath. Tears streamed down Okamirei's face as she lifted her head to the sky and howled in mourning. From the distance, other howls replied, sending songs of the loss, as well as others._

Kip. My friend. Thank you. _In her place stood the white wolf, a large, white sillouette covering the ground. _I will keep you in my heart. I will use this new power to protect pack. I will use it to protect the weak.

* * *

_End Flashback_


	22. You're Cute

"Gon!" Okamirei ran into a room, running over to Gon. Killua sat on the bed, looking very frustrated. His eyes softened as he looked at Okamirei, but he immediately turned away. Okamirei hopped onto the bed, creating a bounce, then launched herself at the young, unsuspecting, injured boy. Gon's face turned pale as Okamirei embraced him, crushing him further.

"Ow... R-Rei..."

"Oh! Sorry!" Okamirei immediately let him go, apologizing. "I saw your fight. Do you need any help? I can help you heal!" Gon shook his head, then motioned to her arm.

"Last time, I saw what you did to yourself to heal us. I don't want you to hurt yourself for my sake. I'll heal up fine. Don't worry about me." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Wing walked in, straight over to Gon, then slapped him across the face. There was silence. Okamirei's body tensed.

"An apology won't help! What were you thinking?! Didn't you see what happened to those who'd suffered the traditional Nen greeting? You could have ended up like them!" Wing yelled at him. Okamirei relaxed slightly. She would help heal Gon as much as she could without causing harm to herself. She had decided that, and there was no way anyone would stop her from helping pack.

"Oh, that's what I just told him," Killua remarked. Wing sighed.

"Honestly, I'm glad you weren't injured any worse."

"Wing-san, I really am sorry," Gon replied.

"No, I won't let this one slide," Wing replied with a smile. He turned to Killua and Okamirei, dropping the smile. "Okamirei, Killua, do you know when Gon-kun will have recovered completely?" Okamirei shrugged.

"The doctor said it would take two months." Okamirei blinked at Killua's statement. With Gon's injuries, she would assume it be more than two... Was he lying? The smirk on his face after Wing turned his head was a clear yes.

"I understand. I won't allow you to participate in any matches for two months! I won't allow you to train in or study about Nen. If you don't abide by these rules, I will never teach you again. Well?" Okamirei stared at him in shock. No Nen? Than she can't teach him her walking on objects thing? Squirrel poop.

"I understand. I'll do as you say." Gon didn't even look disappointed at all.

"Give me your left hand." Wing took Gon's finger and tied a string around it. "This is a promise thread. It will be a visual reminder of our promise." He turned to killua and Okamirei. "Killua-kun, Okamirei-chan, a moment please." The three walked out of the room.

"Hey, I promised Gon I'd teach him to walk on walls, and now I can't. I'm OK with that, but can I help him recover?" Wing just looked at her.

"I think you should just let him recover on his own. Otherwise his body might get too used to you healing him and he might not be able to stand something when you're not there." Okamirei pouted. He was right, but still... "Anyways, what is the true objective you three are pursuing?" Okamirei cocked her head as she thought about what he just said. _True... Objective...?_ Her body suddenly froze up.

"Well, we don't really have an objective," Killua started. "We were here to train and earn money at first but then we learned about Nen and got interested. Also, Gon's here to defeat a guy named Hisoka. That's it really." He thought as Okamirei's face darkened and her fists clenched. "Looks like the others in the 200s want to reach the top floor. Battle Olympia, was it? We're not to interested. Oh, Gon is... I don't really know, but I think he just wants to fight Hisoka. But after his match yesterday, I have the feeling he enjoys the thrills." Killua paused. Wing opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Okamirei snapped around on her heels, and ran out of there. Killua watched her as his hand suddenly flung to his face. A splotch of wet had landed there. Was she crying?

* * *

Okamirei sat on the bed, tail brought between her legs, pillow in her face as she tried to calm herself. What was this? _My true objective..._ Her ears drooped as she remembered why she had left her pack in the first place. Kip... My dear friend...

She flinched as a cold hand touched her shoulder. "Rei, you OK?" Okamirei looked up to see Killua standing there, slightly worried. "It's not like you to be like this. What happened? Is it Gon?" Okamirei shook her head.

"I-" Her voice cracked and she paused. Killua sat next to her. She managed to compose herself enough, then told Killua her story. About Kip. About her mother, Dire, and about Lynch. How she was searching for him, and she was going to get her revenge. How she would become the Lone Wolf of the Alpha Pack in order to achieve her goals. She would make a pack of her own, and make her mother and Kip proud.

There was silence between the two for a bit.

"Wing said Gon was allowed to practice Ten. He offered to let you and I train more as well, but I declined. I'm waiting for Gon to heal." Okamirei's mind flung from her slight depression to interest immediately.

"Speaking of that, you lied about how long Gon was going to heal, didn't you?" Killua smirked. Okamirei sighed. "So I take it you're going to hold off on learning to walk on walls too, right?" Killua nodded, then looked away. Okamirei opened her mouth again, then closed it. After a second the silence was broken.

"I heard you and Gon talking last night," Killua said._ Knew it._ Okamirei looked at him, but his face was turned away. "Look, I'm sorry for that... I wasn't thinking and-" Okamirei cut him off by tackling him to the floor.

"Sorry? Yeah right. You enjoyed it." She laughed as she hopped backwards, crouching on all fours in a playful position. "By the way, my father's predecessor was mated to his sister." Killua just stared at her, dumbstruck. She trotted over to him and sat in front of him, staring intently into his eyes. After three seconds his face turned a light shade of pink and he turned away. Okamirei barked a laugh, then continued to stare at him. He mumbled something so quiet even she didn't quite understand and she cocked her head. One of her ears drooped and her eyes got big. "What?" Killua glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then flinched, eyes widening and a darker blush forming. He looked away from her again.

"Y-you're cute." Okamirei sat up and smiled.

"You too."


	23. First Date

**Yay! 20 reviews! I'm so excited! I'm almost done with Hunter X Hunter, so I guess that's good. Welp, onto the next chapter! Okamirei's first date!**

* * *

Killua and Okamirei's relationship got awkward very fast. Okamirei was always running around with Killua, while Killua always tried not to look at her. Every time their eyes met his face turned a bright shade of pink. Okamirei constantly was going out and bringing dead animals to Killua. It wasn't until the third deer was dragged into their room that he finally spoke up.

"Um, Rei, why are you bringing all these dead animals in here? It's starting to reek." Okamirei looked offended, and since then hadn't brought another animal into the room. Killua then noticed she was always hooked on some books. Whenever he tried to see what she was reading, she would just smirk at him and run outside and stick herself to the wall. He wanted to learn that so badly, but he wanted to wait until Gon was healed.

Okamirei was constantly going in and chatting with Gon, but whenever Killua would get near enough to hear, she'd shut up. Finally, Killua got too curious and finally walked up to the wolf girl to ask.

"Hm? Oh, nothing important." A tick mark appeared on Killua's forehead. "What's your favorite color?"

"What? Why?"

"I'm curious. Mine's black. Really black. So black all you can see is black. So black that you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I like blue or red."

"Purple?"

"What?"

"Red plus blue make purple."

"No."

"Yeah it does."

"No, not what I meant." Okamirei tilted her head. "Fine. I like dark red." Okamirei smiled, then hurried out of there. He would have followed her, but she immediately used Zetsu and disappeared into a crowd. He sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Gon, what about this one?" Gon was blinded by once again another reflection of the sun.

"No. Too shiny. Again." Okamirei frowned, then pulled out another item she had just purchased, holding it up for Gon to see. "I mean, it's not that they're bad. I like them, I just don't think they're right." She nodded.

"Well, I asked your opinion. Thanks. Last one." Gon stared at it with wide eyes.

"Where'd you get that?" Okamirei blinked.

"Um... I found it..." She stated slowly. Gon smiled.

"I like it! You should keep it!" Okamirei returned the smile, then threw all the unwanted items into a bag, then hid the item she was keeping under Gon's bed.

"Thank you Gon! Get better soon! I want you to get strong so you can punch Hisoka!" The two shared a moment of smiling, then she left, almost bumping into Killua as she ran out. "Oh, hi Killua! I'll meet you by the entrance later, OK?" He nodded in slight confusion and she ran to the elevator, then left to return the unwanted items. All the while she smiled to herself. This was going to be great! She didn't study those books for nothing! "I just hope Killua likes it..."

* * *

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap... Okamirei was late. Killua sat at the entrance of Heaven's arena. She had said later. It was past later. What was she up to?

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flash of grey fur. He sat up, then took a step as a tail disappeared behind a building. "Rei?" No answer. He hurried over, but he reached an alleyway. At the end, a flash of yellow disappeared behind yet another wall. He smirked. So it was going to be like this, huh? He took off after the shadow.

* * *

Okamirei waited in the forest. Where was her friend? They had said he was the most swift, agile, and cunning of the dogs in the neighborhood. With a little soot and a long yellow wig, he would easily look like her. Well, as much like her a dog could get. She only hoped Killua hadn't caught him.

She dusted off her leg and stared up at the sky. It was dark out now, and the full moon shone beautifully, illuminating the lake in front of her. The dog hadn't understood her want of luring another here, but it wasn't reluctant to help. She sighed in happiness as peace flooded her mind.

She heard the bushes rattle and stood, making sure she was clean, then watched as a dog trotted out, carrying a yellow wig in its mouth. It nodded its head at her.

_Thank you._

_No problem! That chase was fun! He's almost here!_ She started out to the middle of the lake, then froze as a white haired boy suddenly landed on the dog.

"Ha! Got... You?" He had a surprised look on his face as he stared at the dog. It squirmed under him, pinned uncomfortably. Okamirei laughed, and Killua looked up at her. The dog finally managed to get away from his captor, shaking the soot from his fur making him more white. Killua stood, face a bright shade of red. He then noticed something was off.

"Rei... You're walking... On water..." She nodded, then twirled around, the moon illuminating her hair and the little ripples she made on the water. The red dress she wore showed off her curves nicely. It was shoulderless, though long sleeved, and had a slit on the left that reached almost all the way up. It was long and flowey, almost like a mermaid tail. It fluttered out as she danced on the water. Crickets chirped and fireflies circled her. The dog howled at the side, singing. Other dogs joined in.

_Oh, what to do? (What? What can I do?)_

_She's far awaaaaaay, too far awaaaaay_

_To love to reach_

_She will be mine (All mine) (All mine)_

_I love heeeeeer_

_Don't let me fall awaaaaaaaaaaaaay._

Okamirei giggled. The dogs were great singers, even if Killua couldn't understand them. She lightly treaded across the water, staying light on her feet, keeping her Nen focused and shifting on the balls of her feet so she would not fall under the water. Suddenly, a rope fell around her and she was pulled in towards shore. It wasn't far, and as she fell, Killua's arms wrapped around her and she was pulled to his chest. His lips smashed into hers and her eyes widened slightly, then she returned it, leaning in and nipping slightly at Killua's lip. She felt the smirk on his lips as he dropped the rope and his hands traced down her sides. She tried to pull away for air, but he held her firm. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he finally let her break. She panted a little, rubbing her head against his neck. Her tongue traced his collarbone and he quickly pinned her to the ground, kissing her neck softly.

"You look beautiful, Rei." She smiled at him, soaking in his scent as he traced his hands along her shoulders, placing his lips on her jaw. She licked his cheek.

"Thank you. I read that on dates you're supposed to wear things like this." Killua chuckled, realizing she had been reading up on this the whole time, planning it all. Okamirei stared past her mate, watching the moon. "It's pretty tonight. The full moon, the fireflies..."

"Though nothing compared to you." Okamirei's cheeks flushed slightly, then she smiled as she tackled Killua, now her sitting on him. He grinned at her, and she just traced a claw along his cheek. Shivers went down her back as his hands traced up her legs to her waist. She grinned at him, then leaned down, growling in his ear in pleasure.

"I'm not very good at this," she mused. "I'm just going by the book."

"You're doing fine," Killua remarked. Okamirei snuggled close to him, letting her mind wander as she fell asleep in his arms.


	24. Another Unnamed Chapter

"Hey Gon! You're all healed up!" Okamirei smiled happily at the boy, who was currently jumping up and down on his used to be broken arm.

"Hey guys! I was just about to go looking for you." He walked forward on his hands, keeping balence.

"Um... Are you really healed?" Killua asked him.

"Yeah!" Gon flung himself up, now facing the two. Okamirei's tail wagged side to side as she ran to hug him.

"I'm so glad! Now you can get to work and practice more Nen!" He shook his head.

"I still have to wait a month. I promised." He looked at the string on his finger.

"Man, what is your body made of?" Killua asked.

"How to answer that..." Okamirei giggled at the two boys. "Anyway, weren't you about to say something?"

"Oh, here." Killua handed Gon and Okamirei slips of paper. Tickets to the main match that night.

"Tickets?" Gon asked. Okamirei stared at the slips of paper in wonder. Why did humans run on paper? They should run on meat. Trade goods for other goods. Much more useful.

"Not just any tickets. Tickets to watch Hisoka's match. As a 200s fighter, I got dibs on tickets. The tickets to Hisoka's match are a really hot item. There are even scalpers hawking them." Okamirei tilted her head. Scalpers... Hawking? An image of a crab shaving a hawk while the hawk flew with a ticket in mouth zoomed through Okamirei's mind. She pulled on Killua's shirt gaining a look from him. He suddenly realized, looking at her confused face, she had no idea what he had said. "Er, people yelling on the streets trying to sell them for a lot." Okamirei nodded.

Okamirei stared at a large slab of meat until the three sat down at a restaurant and ordered, getting their breakfast really fast. "Oh..." Gon replied, chewing on a chicken leg. Okamirei happily scarfed down her breakfast steak.

"So I've been gathering information. It turns out Hisoka's the real deal. He has an 8-3 record, with six KOs. Each KO has lead to death."

"But he's lost three matches..."

"His three losses were due to forfeits."

"Forfeits?" Both Gon and Okamirei asked.

"He reached the registration deadline. So he signed up for a fight, but didn't show."

"Which means..."

"If Hisoka actually fights, he doesn't lose."

"Yeah." Okamirei was lost in thought.

"He's only given up a total of four points. One knockdown, three clean hits. He's as strong as a Floor Master."

"I'm in trouble..." Okamirei looked at Gon. He didn't look scared, instead he looked determined and even had a small smile on his lips.

"Um... Killua?" Okamirei turned to Killua, who was staring at her. "He has an 8-3, right?" He nodded. "And this match... If he wins, which I'll assume he does, will make it 9-3. Then Gon will fight him, which, no offence, Gon, I think will make him at 10... When you get ten wins, that means you're done, right?" Killua nodded, an eyebrow raised. "Dang! I wanted to fight him! Gon, you'd better win, or whoever he's fighting now. I want to fight him!" A slight look of worry crossed through Killua's eyes. "Oh, don't worry! I'm strong! I can take him!" The three payed for their food and left. "If I get to fight him, that is." She sighed. She was sure she wouldn't get a chance.

"So, his opponent is some guy named Kastro." Okamirei listened intently. "Two years ago, he claimed the sole knockdown against Hisoka. And of the four points scored against Hisoka, he's responsible for three."

"He scored three points against Hisoka..." Gon mumbled.

"Maybe I was wrong. I hope this dude kicks his tail. Err... Butt."

"You could say they have a history. Apparently, they both registered for the same day so they could fight each other. You should have the chance to analyse Hisoka's fighting style. Maybe we'll get to see Hisoka go all out." Okamirei nodded. If he lost... She would have the definite advantage. She really wanted to fight him now, just to test her own limits!

"But is this OK? I promised Wing-san..." Okamirei nodded.

"Wing-san wouldn't be pleased..." Killua shook his head.

"It'll be OK! You'll just be watching a match." Okamirei paused, smelling a familiar scent and looked up before hitting the teacher. The other two, not so lucky, fell right into him.

"It's not OK! Viewing a match counts as learning Nen!" Wing looked angry.

"W-Wing-san..." Gon stuttered.

"Don't scare us." Killua finished. Okmairei said nothing. Now thay were going to get it...

"Gon-kun. Has your arm healed?" Wing asked, eying the said body part.

"Y-yes! It's fine now." Gon replied.

"Since he's recovered, he can watch the match, right?" Killua added hopefully.

"No. I told Gon-kun to wait two months." The three pouted. "Gon-kun, you should spend one more month practicing Ten, and recovering from your injuries."

"Oh. OK, I understand."

"But he's healed! He should get to work as soon as possible!" Okamirei complained. Wing shook his head.

"It's fine, Rei. It'll just be another month." Okamirei nodded at the boy.

"Well, then it's fine. Oh, Rei-chan, I'd like to talk to you later, OK?" The wolf girl nodded and Wing left, and after Zushi bowed, the little boy followed.

"Oh well then. You'll just have to watch a recording, so we'll go see it in person," Killua said, quite disappointed. Gon nodded. Okamirei sniffed the air slightly, then glanced at the two before ditching into a crowd of people. She could hear them calling out her name, but she wanted to know what Wing wanted to talk to her about. She was curious, and she had nothing else better to do.

She quickly caught up with the man. He just glanced at her before smiling slightly, then turning to look forward. "I would like you to show me that ghost ability now." She glanced at him in slight surprise, then shrugged and summoned the ghost wolf. It and her sniffed the air, then started to growl. Wing looked at her in surprise. "Impressive. I can see your Nen raging around you, but even using Gyo, I don't see a wolf. Are you sure you summoned it?" As a response, a scrawny man that looked very familiar screamed and started running away, bumping into and stumbling along people as he ran.

"It's back! I told you! It's back! It's haunting me! That wolf! It's going to eat me!"

"Brashu! Get the heck back here you idiot! We got to get to the match! Huri's waiting for us!"

"No way! I've had enough of life!" The man continued out of there, another quickly on his heels. Okamirei, Zushi, and Wing all sweat-dropped.

"All right. I believe you," Wing said, quite surprised. Zushi looked plain freaked out, trying hard to see the wolf. Okamirei, spotting this, smiled as she stomped her foot. A tremor rang through the building as the wolf's foot also slammed down. Many dropped to the floor. Okamirei cancelled her ability.

"Was that all? I'm sure Killua's waiting for me." Wing nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll develop that ability very well." She nodded and took off.

When Okamirei got to where Killua and Gon used to be, she quickly dropped to the floor, picking up Killua's scent. She followed it, staying low to the ground, earning a few weird glances. She finally found him, waiting at an entrance, carrying a bag of peanuts.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Feel that tremor?" Killua blinked.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" A bunch of people stared at them. Okamirei smiled happily. Killua sighed, then placed a hand on his forehead and smirked. "Well, I guess I should have expected that." He ruffled her hair then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her into the arena.


	25. Hisoka's Match

**- Hello! I'm your announcer, Cocco! Today in Kastro versus Hisoka, the match you've all been waiting for! Just look at this crowd! - **Okamirei covered her ears at the loud noise of the girl on the speakers. **- The match doesn't start for another hour, but the arena is already packed! Two years ago, Hisoka was the winner of their match. The audience is fired up to watch this match of destiny, as Kastro looks for revenge! Sporting an 8-3 record, with all three loses as forfeits due to absence. We have the deadly magician with the tendency toward absence, Hisoka! And opposing him, boasting a 9-1 record, one win away from the floor masters after nine straight wins after his loss to Hisoka, we have martial artist, Kastro! Will he avenge his earlier loss, as he'd predicted? Get ready for a battle between two fighters nearest to reaching the Floor Masters! -** Okamirei stared at the man on screen. If he won... He'd be going straight to the top. Plus he would be stronger than Hisoka... Would it be unwise to want to fight Hisoka? Or rather want to fight this 'Kastro?' And if Gon won, wouldn't that make him stronger than Hisoka? Then she would want to fight Gon instead... She shook her head. Better not to think of that right now. It was too complicated, and it was giving her a headache. **- Next up we have an interview with Kastro, from a few days ago. -** A clip started playing on the screen.

"I wouldn't fight if I didn't expect to win. You'll see that I'm not the same person I was two years ago." The man smiled. _Oh, I hope he wins!_

"Let's go." Killua grabbed Okamirei and started to drag her to the elevator.

"Huh? Where? Isn't the match staring soon?" Killua smirked.

"We're going to see that Kastro. I'm interested." Okamirei nodded. _A tracking mission, huh?_ She was good at that. She activated her Zetsu and got ready.

Ding!

"We're here." Killua stated. The two exited and glanced around the corner to a hallway, spotting a man guarding the way we were going to go. Killua motioned to a peanut in his hand, then flicked it across the man's face. It buried itself into the wall. The guard looked around to see who had caused that hole in the wall, but the two were already past him. Okamirei paused. _Something doesn't feel right..._ She stayed back, while motioning Killua to head on. He shrugged, then entered Zetsu and quietly walked towards an open door. She watched him, crouched behind a ways, as he peeked around and into the room. Suddenly, a man appeared behind him and Okamirei got ready to attack, standing silently and creeping towards him.

"Was there something you needed?" Okamirei froze, watching. She was almost behind him. She spotted Killua flinch.

"W-well, I was hoping for an autograph." Killua said sweetly. Okamirei smirked. He was such a bad actor.

"From me? You honor me, Killua-kun." Kastro smiled. Killua suddenly frowned, and Okamirei tensed up again, getting on the balls of her feet, ready to pounce.

"I keep tabs on all my rivals in the 200s class. You're not with Gon or Okamirei?" He asked.

"Oh, so you don't know everything." Killua smirked. Kastro frowned, a little confused.

"Are you here to scout an opponent?" He asked, quite cautious.

"Nope, I just wanted a closer look." Killua replied, making sure not to look at Okamirei.

"And what do you think?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"You're pretty dang good, though my mate would most likely say otherwise..." Killua replied with a smirk. Okamirei trotted over to Killua, feeling no immediate threat, and sat at his feet. Kastro looked surprised.

"Thank you, I guess. Your Zetsu was quite impressive. Her's especially. However, you should have concealed your presence before reaching this floor. When an aura as strong as yours disappears, it would put most of us on alert."

"You've been following up on us since we reached this floor?" Killua asked, shocked. Okamirei just blinked.

"Only you, Killua-kun. Okamirei-chan hid her presence very well, and I was surprised to see her here. I heard she was dresses like a wolf, I never knew she acted like one. That must be why her Zetsu is so precise." Okamirei's tail wagged slightly and her ears folded down. "You called her your mate... I wonder..."

"Then I want to know… How did you do that just now?" Killua asked, trying to avoid his question.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you. After all, I might fight you someday."

"Don't worry. I'm not interested in fighting here again." Killua stated.

"Really? That isn't what your aura says." Killua glared at him. "That was a joke. I'll answer your question when we fight. I'll wait for you in Battle Olympia." Kastro left into his room. "I'm sure you can get there." He slammed the door.

"I told you I'm not interested in fighting!" Killua yelled. Okamirei tilted her head.

"What?!" Killua asked, still angry.

"I thought you liked to fight."

"Not here. It's just... Different." The two walked to the elevator. They stood in silence until Okamirei licked Killua's cheek. His face turned a slight shade of pink and she giggled.

Ding!

The door opened as they reached the bottom.

"C'mon let's go." The two headed out and went into the arena, quickly finding a seat and sitting down. Killua wrapped his arm around Okamirei's waist, pulling her tight to him. She snuggled in close, but as the cheers started up her ears drooped and she flinched. _Why were humans so loud?! _With the roaring of the crowd,the fight started.

All throughout the fight Okamirei watched intently. As it went on, her body tensed more and more. Her eyes occasionally went reddish, but Killua tapped her side with his thumb, helping a bit to calm her down. He hummed in her ears, and she calmly relaxed. At the end, Kastro suddenly died, pinned by Hisoka's cards. Okamirei whimpered, and Killua quickly led her out silently heading up to Gon's room. The closer they got, then more Okamirei relaxed. Killua held her hand tight, slightly worried. She could tell what was going through his head. If she fights Hisoka, will she stay in control? She didn't know herself.

Killua knocked on the door to Gon's room. Okamirei let go of his hand and walked in behind him, sitting on a chair. Her eyes closed as she rested, but kept her mentality on what was happening in the room.

"Killua! Rei! How was Hisoka's fight?" Gon yelled happily.

"It was boring," Killua replied, walking over to the window.

"Did Hisoka win?" Gon asked, standing up.

"I was lying. It was an incredible fight. I hate to admit this, but I have no idea how Hisoka won."

"You couldn't tell?"

"We need to learn more about Nen_._" Killua stated. Gon smiled, then turned to Okamirei.

"What's wrong with Rei?" He asked.

"She must be tired. The fight was getting to her quite a bit." Okamirei opened one eye lazily.

"Huh? No, I'm just thinking, that's all." She sat up, crossing her arms and legs. "I noticed a lot throughout the fight, and I'm really interested in Hisoka's pow- I mean Nen. I'm quite interested to fight him. Though I can't say it'd be good for me..." Killua frowned.

"I don't think you'll get a chance to fight him. Plus, I don't want you to. If you lose control in front of a crowd like that, you could get in deep trouble." Okamirei nodded, then sighed, looking outside.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room. Thank you." Okamirei nodded at Killua, licking his cheek in a goodbye, hugging Gon, then left to her and Killua's room. She quickly changed into her green, see-through nightgown and brown undergarments, then plopped in the bed with a sigh. If she fought against Hisoka... No. If she lost control. Even if she died, or got locked up... She wanted to get stronger. She wanted to reach past her limits, and do things she never thought of doing before.

The image of Hisoka's severed arm flying through the air caused shivers to go down her back. Why? Why did he do that? It made no sense. Did he have a trick to put his arms back together? He must have!

Okamirei yelped as she felt something cold touch her side. Killua chuckled as he leaned in, letting his breath land on her bare neck. She relaxed instantly, then turned her head towards the white haired boy. "Squirrel poop, you scared me. I thought you were Hisoka's hand, coming to haunt me." Killua laughed. He rubbed his head against her neck, then grinned as Okamirei turned her body to sit on top of him, placing her lips on his. His hands pushed him up, seating him upright, then his left hand reached for her neck, rubbing it tenderly.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said, breaking for slight air. She shook her head.

"I won't." Killua's hand traced along her arm, pulling her nightgown off her shoulders. Her hand traced along his bare chest, and he grinned as his hand traced along her spine to where her tail should be. She licked his mouth, growling in pleasure. He tossed her onto her back, kissing her neck, tracing his fingers along her skin. She dug her nails into his hair, rubbing it tenderly. He grinned, tracing a finger along her side. She felt him pause.

"Your scar is gone." She nodded.

"As I said, my skin heals fast, and doesn't scar easily." Killua traced a nail along her arm, leaving only a faint white line which disappeared soon after. A glint appeared in his eye as his hand hardened and his sharpened nails traced along her skin. Okamirei snarled slightly, earning a smirk from Killua, who shut her up by placing his lips back on hers. Her nails lightly dug into his neck as she relaxed, letting his scent engulf her. She fell asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her, as she listened to his steady breathing on her neck.

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS, ROMANCE SCENE! Sorry, I'm too excited. Well, there's not going to be any more of these for a while, so I decided to make the best of it. The next chapter should be coming soon, and it will be another filler chapter. After that I'm going to continue with the storyline.**

**Welp, see you, err, write to you later!**


	26. Chat About the Future, a Rough Morning

Okamirei stirred in the bed, left side of her face pressed against the soft pillow. She yawned, then started to get up. A growl in her ear caused her to freeze, and she felt arms tighten around her body. She smirked at Killua's behavior, then turned her head to look at the boy. His white hair was completely matted up in a bedhead and his face was content and happy. He looked so cute while he slept.

She pried his arms off her body slowly, mumbling a "sorry love" to him as she slipped out of the bed. As she entered the bathroom, she ditched the green nightgown and turned to get her clothes. She froze, then screamed.

Killua awoke suddenly, falling out of the bed. He raced into the room, worry on his face. What he saw almost made his skin prickle in laughter. He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" Okamirei yelled at him, starting to freak out.

"Sorry," Killua mumbled, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry? Look at me! I'm covered in blood and scrapes and bruises!" Okamirei's body, like she had said, had trails of cuts on it, made from Killua's nails. Killua also had some slight cuts and a few bruises on it, but his was much easier to hide than her's. She growled inwardly to herself, glaring at the mirror. She turned back to Killua, then flinched as she was bombarded with a jacket and pants.

"You're just a little taller than me, wear those for today. It's not like we're doing something important." Okamirei thanked him with a smile, then pulled on the pants and jacket overtop her underwear. He quickly pulled on his pants overtop his boxers and his two shirts on, then walked out of the room, hands in pockets. Okamirei quickly tied her hair, then fastened the ears and tail onto herself. She quickly followed her mate, linking arms with him as they walked to the elevator to walk around town.

People who they passed stared at the two. Some even recognized the two. A couple kids even walked over to get autographs, which Okamirei mildly just dipped her fingers in mud and placed a wolf-print on the paper. The kids were happy with that and left.

Okamirei was pulled into a shop suddenly by Killua. Smells smashed into her nose as her ears folded back and her tail wagged. "What is this smell...?" She asked. Killua smirked.

"Ramen. It's good, you should try it." Okamirei nodded happily. The two sat down at a table and waited until a man showed up, carrying a white paper and a pen.

"What would you two like this fine morning?" He asked. He reminded Okamirei of that first examiner so much... With that mustache... She sniffed him. No, it wasn't him. He looked at her, mildly insulted, then looked back at Killua. "Anything to drink?"

"Just water. I would like a beef ramen, extra meat. So would she."

"Extra, extra meat!" Okamirei said happily, ears perked up. The man wrote down their orders and left in haste towards the kitchen. "It smells great in here." Killua nodded, then glanced at her face, examining every detail. Her slightly tanned skin, light colored hair, big, bright green eyes, plump, bright lips... Okamirei caught him staring and giggled, then licked him on his lips quickly, earning a blush. This caused her to giggle more, then she sighed and stared outside.

"Why did you wear a cloak at the Hunter exams?" He asked her. She blinked at him.

"Oh, well I didn't quite trust people. I didn't trust them at all, and I felt more... Secure, I guess... I felt like I should hide who I was, get it over with quickly, and get on with my life. I felt that since I was who I was I shouldn't be taking the Hunter exams, and if people saw who I was I would be disqualified immediately. Since the Hunter exams were for humans, and I knew I was, but yet I wasn't, I just..." She trailed off. Killua nodded.

The man soon arrived with the ramen, Okamirei's bowel filled mostly with meat. She quickly scarfed it down and ordered another one. The two payed and left, Okamirei in a happy fit.

"That was delicious!" Okamirei grinned. Killua smiled back, then kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it." The two walked in silence towards then tower.

"So... Another month, huh?" Okamirei asked. Killua nodded. The two continued in silence until they reached the tower, signing more autographs. "So... What's the deal with you?" Killua looked at her, quite confused. "I mean, I can't call myself too knowledgeable, but I read a lot, and I know that your family is supposed to be... You know..." She trailed off. "But you're different. I met your mother when we went to get you back... And she seemed, well..."

"My 'mother' is special." Killua replied with a frown. "My entire family is weird. Well, my father, maybe, he's cool, and so is grandpa. But the others are weird."

"You're different."

"I ditched them."

"I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad. They don't deserve you. When I met your mother, she seemed... Terrible. I can't imagine you being with that family. I'm glad you left. A lone wolf is better than a wolf without a nose to guide it."

"Old wolf proverb?"

"No. My mother."

"Oh." The two continued on in silence. "So... When you find that wolf..."

"Lynch?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do?" Okamirei thought for a moment.

"I honestly don't know. He's probably leader of a pack somewhere, or he could even be dead already. But if he's alive and well, I'm going to kill him. That's what Kip would want. That's what mother and father would want."

"What about what you want?" Okamirei growled, clenching her fists.

"What I want? I want that squirrel-mutt to pay for what he did. He killed my mother, he killed Kip, and he attempted to kill me and the others in my pack. I just... I want to become strong. I want to do my best, and make everyone proud of me."

The two continued up to their room in more silence."And what then?"

"Maybe I'll start a pack of my own, settle down, or go on another adventure." The two smiled at each other.


	27. The Secret Behind 'Burst Arte: Critical'

Okamirei awoke to a knocking on the door. She drowsily walked over, then opened it up to see a smiling Gon. "Hey Rei! It's been another month!"

"Already?"

"Yup!" Okamirei blinked at him. "Killua's already ready, let's head over to Wing-san's house!" Okamirei nodded, closing the door and quickly getting dressed. The cuts and bruises that used to be on her body a month ago were gone, as her body quickly healed and showed no signs of and scarring. After getting dressed, she headed out where Killua and Gon waited. Killua smirked, tossing her a sausage for breakfast, then the three headed to Wing's place.

* * *

"Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Okamirei-chan. Starting today you'll train with Zushi. Gon-kun, I'm pleased to see you've kept your promise."

"It's thanks to your promise thread. A few times, I almost gave in. But when I looked at the thread I was able to control myself." Okamirei smiled, then turned to look at a chair that looked like it had her name on it. She sat down with a plop, thengroaned to herself. She felt terrible... And she was too hungry. She turned to look at the others.

"How could you tell that he kept his word? He could have been practicing in secret." Gon pouted at Killua's words.

"Because the promise thread remained intact. Gon-kun, it's been a while, but would you try using Ten?"

"It's OK?" Gon asked.

"Yes," Wing replied. Suddenly, a burst of aura came from Gon. Okamirei's ears twitched as she picked up a faint snap and looked at Gon's finger, where the thread had snapped. Her eyes widened slightly as she continued to stare at the broken string.

"I did it! Whew... I was worried that I might have forgotten how."

"Once you've learned the technique, you can't forget it. However, to become a master, you'll have to train hard."

"But it felt easier than before, despite not having been practicing Ten."

"That's because you were training your spirit every day. Now, look at your left hand." Both Killua and Gon stared at the broken string. "By applying my own Nen, I tied the thread such that if you broke your promise and used Nen, it would snap." The four flinched, and Wing looked at Okamirei. "Okamirei, your aura is very unstable. What's wrong?" Okamirei was snapped from her thoughts as she looked at Wing. Killua and Gon also stared at her, while Zushi continued to look back and forth between his teacher and her. She sighed.

"Er, nothing. Look, mind if I raid your fridge? I don't know, I'm just really hungry. And really tired and depressed right now." Wing nodded, both him and Killua looking very concerned. She quickly left the room, finding his kitchen and opening the fridge, taking out all the meat and drowning herself in it, gobbling it all up completely. When she returned she found Gon and Killua, as well as Zushi, staring at a picture of Hisoka on the screen.

"Is he that hot?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ah! Rei!" The three flung to look at her.

"No. We're practicing a new technique." Killua said, clearly angry at her statement.

"It's called Gyo. I'm sure you don't know what it is by it's name, but can you do it? You focus your Nen on your eyes, trying to see Hisoka's aura. He's using In, a technique that makes Nen difficult to percieve." Okamirei blinked at the man, then looked at Hisoka.

"Yeah, I noticed it during the match." The four looked at her surprised. "I'm still trying to get my head around how he did it." She blinked at the others like it was normal for someone to have watched so closely. "What? After learning many people can do these techniques and that my abilities are the same, I decided to watch closer." She shrugged. "Now what?"

"Well, since you already know it, you can help the other three practice." Okamirei nodded.

The four, minus Wing, left back to the tower, where Killua, Gon, Zushi, and Okamirei were going to practice. The four stood in the elevator, up, up, up... Okamirei's skin started to bristle and she growled.

"Okamirei, what's wrong?" Suddenly, the others felt it too.

"Killua, Rei, Zushi..."

"We have company." The door to the elevator opened and there stood the three from the first day. Okamirei tried to get herself under control, but she finally gave up and kept herself under Zetsu as she snarled at them, ears folded backwards. She finally stopped making noises as Killua rubbed her back to calm her. She still glared, ears back, but she no longer looked threatening. "You guys never quit. That's why no one likes you."

"Oh, don't be so harsh. Tell me when you're going to fight, because I'd love to be your opponent." The tall one said. Okamirei suddenly relaxed. _They wanted to fight? I'm going to crush them. Anyways,_ she thought. _I need to remember. They have no reason to fight here. They need to set a date in the arena._

"They probably specialize in hunting newbies to rack up wins," Killua mumbled to his friends.

"We're getting desperate... Because our deadline is nearing. Come on, let's fight. I'll even demonstrate my power right now." Aura started coming from his right arm. Okamirei snorted, smirk on face.

"If he does that, it'd give us an advantage," she mumbled. "Stupid."

"I'm fighting June 10th," Gon said. Killua glared at the boy.

"That won't work, my deadline is May 29th. Fight on that day."

"Who cares about your deadline, moron? Let's go." Killua turned to go away. Zushi and Gon quickly followed.

"Gon-chan... You and I will fight. I guarantee it."

"Gon, ignore him." Killua continued walking. Okamirei turned to follow, then stopped.

"I'd love a fight, but you three are weak. I'd knock you out in seconds." She turned to look at them out of the corner of her eye as she started away. "However, win against my friends, then I might consider." She ran off to join her three friends. She hoped the three newbie crushers were watching, because she was sending them a heck of a large malicious intent in her aura to them.

The four entered Gon's room then sat, ready to train. Okamirei just watched as Killua started to talk. "Visualize the energy building in your body. Power gathers in each cell, then grows. Then you force that power out!" The three unleashed their aura, sending it out. Okamirei's eyes widened as she recognized that. Their aura returned to their Ten state then they continued trying the same technique over and over. Okamirei did it with no difficuly, and just kept it going for a couple minutes. She soon stopped, deciding to watch them mainly, while trying to provide tips.

"I'm getting used to this. Hey, Rei, after this can you teach us to walk on walls?" Okamirei smiled and nodded. Killua and Gon smiled at each other.

"Learning when to shroud the boosted aura with Ten was a little tricky," Killua said.

"But our aura's aren't nearly as strong as Zushi's, and definitely not as strong as Rei's," Gon replied.

"Guess we should practice more," Killua added.

"N-no! That's enough!" Okamirei could see the fear and unrest in Zushi's aura. "Learning when to rest is part of training! Let's call it a day."

"Really? I can-" Killua was cut off.

"No!" Zushi's palm faced his face.

"Oh..."

"Well, it's OK. We'll practice tomorrow." The three stood.

"Wait." Okamirei stood. The three stared at her. "Before we separate, I want to show you something. This training you're doing, I think what I'm thinking of is a branch of it. I don't know if you three will be able to do it, but it's good to know. I can even help you block against it, if anyone ever uses it against you."

"Alright," Gon said. Killua nodded. Zushi looked interested, slightly worried, but determined to learn something new.

"This is Ren, the thing you were just doing." Okamirei activated her Ren. "This is an attack I call 'Burst Arte: Critical.'" Okamirei focused on her hand, where all her Ren suddenly went to. "It normally doesn't last this long in a battle. When I use it, it goes to this state instantly. It's normally when I punch or kick. It looks different than Ren, right?"

"It looks like you're using Ten on your fist," Gon replied. Okmairei nodded.

"You are correct. At least, I'm sure you are. Anyways, I build up my Ren underneath as fast as I can, without letting it go. It builds up so much, the first time I used it I almost burst my arm without even hitting anything. I'm used to it now, but it's still dangerous. The Ten masks the Ren underneath, so you don't think it'll be that strong of a punch, but..." She held her arm out to them. "You hit something, then release the Ten and-" Aura suddenly burst from her arm, creating a shockwave. The three looked at her fist in awe.

"I can't imagine that hitting something..." Killua said. Okamirei blinked at him.

"Here, I'll show you in real-time." She turned, then used her 'Burst Arte: Critical' on her leg, falling on the ground and kicking out her leg, smacking it into a statue made of iron. She released the aura, and the statue flung, shattered, pelting everyone and everything in its way, most of it embedding itself in the wall. Thankfully, Gon, Zushi, and Killua were out of the way. They gaped at her in shock.

"That was... Pure iron..." Zushi said.

"Unfortunately it leaves you defenseless everywhere else, so you have to be swift and smart about how you use it." The wolf girl smiled at the three. "That was all. If you're interested, don't hesitate to ask! Though I do warn you about at first... It's painful." Gon stayed in his room, waving a goodbye to the three as they left. Killua and Okamirei started in the direction to their room and Zushi left back to his house, when Killua stopped. He looked at Okamirei, who tilted her head in concern.

"I don't know what it is, or what you're planning, but go ahead. I'll be back in the room. I'm exhausted." Killua nodded, then ran after Zushi. Okamirei got back to the room, then stopped. Something definitely didn't feel right... She looked back where Killua had disappeared, then sighed, following after him.

Immediately getting to the elevator, she used Zetsu, then sniffed the ground, tracking Killua. She reached an alleyway, where Killua stood, and scaled the wall, turning the corner and sitting, watching what was going on below.

Two of the three stood there, one holding an unconscious Zushi in their arms. Across from them stood an angry Killua, arguing. They finally gave Zushi back, after confirming he would fight the three. Killua quickly left to put Zushi back into his house, while Okamirei ran away and back to the room on the 200th floor. Well, they got their fight with Killua. If they won at all, she would fight them as well. Even though they were weak. She sighed as she got to her room and fell asleep, the sound of the phone ringing, then shutting up as she ignored it.


	28. Threatening and Training

"WHAT?!" Okamirei almost screamed at Gon. _He was so stupid! He'd agreed to fight the others just because of Zushi, when Killua had already gone through the trouble of- You know what, never mind. This is too strange, I can't think._ Okamirei sat back with a sigh, ears twitching. Well, that gave them more chances, although she wasn't too pleased. She would make sure to crush them. Okamirei smacked him in the head. "When Killua finds out, he's going to be furious!"

"Find out what? That Gon signed up for a fight against the three?" Killua looked pissed. Okamirei nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"Selling tickets in town. I'm not too happy with them."

"I can tell."

"They con you too?" Okamirei shook her head.

"Not once. I think they are scared of me or something, or they think all they have to do is beat you guys, and I'll fight them."

"Will you?"

"Of course. If they beat both of you, I'm definitely going to fight them."

"Hmph." Killua walked off. Okamirei watched after him, then said a quick bye to Gon and ran after him.

"I saw you make that deal with them. It wasn't right for them to break it." Killua looked at her, surprised, then smirked.

"Should've known."

"Still going to fight them?"

"Have to. However, that man, Sadose, will pay for breaking it. I told him he'd better not, or else." Okamirei nodded.

"I'll get the other two, ne?" Killua shook his head.

"I'll deal with it myself." Okamirei stopped in front of him.

"They threatened my pack, my friends. I cannot let that slide. I want to help." Killua sighed.

"Don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Love."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why not? It was one of the names in a book I read. Do you prefer Honey? Sweetheart?"

"No. Please, don't." Okamirei smiled.

"Alright." There was a pause. "Kil." Killua froze.

"I hate you."

"No you don't!" She licked his cheek, then raced off towards the tower. He groaned after her. She suddenly stopped, flinging herself up onto the wall of the building. "You wanted to learn? I'll teach you." Killua stared up at her. "You can get him tonight." Killua glanced at her feet, then nodded. "Here's a hint. Use that Gyo on my feet." Killua focused his Nen in his eyes, staring at her feet. It was soon deactivated.

"I barely saw it. You're using Nen to stay attached... How?" He tried to stick his hand to the wall, but to no avail.

"Focus your Nen to your hand only, like the 'Burst Arte: Critical.' Or better yet, try your feet. Just the bottom, then focus on maintaining it while running to the wall. Keep running. I'll mark if you start to gain progress. Once you can run all the way up to our room, I'll be happy." Killua groaned. "Also, try making your Nen solid. Think of it as a sticky substance, like nails. Do whatever feels comfy. I can't tell you exactly how to do it, 'cause it might be different for you." Killua ran at the wall, but only made it a couple steps before falling without any traction. Okamirei waited patiently for hours.

* * *

"Alright, enough for today, Kil." Killua glared at her. She dropped from the wall. "I'm tired. And hungry. Let's get something to eat before dealing with that squirrel-mutt." Killua nodded his consent and the two quickly grabbed a snack before heading into the elevator and towards the 200th floor. When they reached it, Killua quickly gave Okamirei a glance with a hard glare, telling her to wait. She complied, blinking at him before he headed down the hallway. Okamirei just stood there, waiting. She looked side to side, then sniffed. She understood what he was getting at. Deal with the alpha, then he'll tell his flunkies to back off without her and him having to get involved. However, anything was possible with humans.

She started towards where the other two's rooms were, then paused. She stared at a door where she felt a cold feeling which sent shivers down her spine. Seconds later, it opened and Killua slipped out. He gave her a look, then the two headed to their room.

"He'll leave." Okamirei smiled slightly.

"Good. The other two?"

"Don't know. We'll see."

* * *

"So, you two still here?" Okamirei stared at the two men. They had previously been in deep conversation, and the outspoken voice of the wolf girl paused them, and they flinched.

"Of course. We aren't chickens like Sadose." The two stared at the girl, who looked right back in displeasure.

"I beg to differ. I feel the fear in your hearts, in your aura. You are afraid."

"Of you," the guy wearing the red cloak. "Your aura is much stronger than the other two's. I tried to kidnap you in your sleep, but even then, your aura turned threatening, and I couldn't get near you. Why are you here?"

"To threaten us? Like that kid did to Sadose?" The one in the wheelchair asked.

"No, just a warning. When you fight them, be careful."

"He doesn't know my power. We can handle him." Okamirei stared at the two as she continued to use Zetsu.

"You're wrong." Okamirei didn't even flinch as Killua appeared in the doorway. She continued to stare at the two. They hadn't left after the other man, and instead stayed to fight. She had come to confront them. Apparently Killua had thought the same. Killua suddenly appeared at the window, surprise crossing the two's faces for a split second. "It's irrelevant to me what your power is. I can threaten you whenever I want. Whenever and wherever I chose… when you're sound asleep… When you're taking a dump. Got it?" He said then walked over to Okamirei, hands in pockets. The mates shared a glance, then Killua turned back to the two. "Now, listen up. You have to follow the rules. Without rules, we are the ones who would benefit." Killua turned to leave, and Okamirei looked back and forth from the two and her mate, then ran after him. She glared back at the two with a I-told-you-so look, then closed the door.

The two walked down the hallway in silence, then turned to their room. "Rei." Okamirei looked at Killua. "Your deadline is coming up. You need to sign up for a fight." Okamirei nodded, clenching her fists. She finally relaxed, then turned away from the room.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Killua nodded, then Okamirei took off towards the receptionists desk. After quickly filling out a fighting date, the same as her two friends, as well as the rest of the form, she headed back to her room.

Opening the door, she was met with Killua's bright eyes.

"Hey, Rei, look." He placed a foot on the wall, then pushed off. He sat, attached to the wall for two seconds, not moving, until he fell. Okamirei clapped.

"Now you just have to continue training until you can run all the way up here from outside at the ground!" Killua smiled, then wiped sweat from his brow as he sat on the bed.

"I don't know if we'll still be here by then. It's harder than it looks." Okmairei nodded.

"I know. When I first learned it, I could only climb trees, and I mainly focused it on both hands and feet. Trees are harder than walls, though." She looked over where a small dent was in the wall where Killua had been. "Much more delicate. And moving as well. But once you get to the point you can shift the ability to select points, while moving, it gets much more easier."

"When will I get to walk on water?" Killua was remembering their first date, where Okamirei danced on the water. "Probably not anytime soon, right?" Okamirei laughed.

"Well, first you have to realize, walking on stone is easiest. Then comes trees and other more delicate objects. Then is thick liquids, then thin liquids, like water. Lastly is air, or gasses." Killua stared at her, shocked, mouth open.

"You can walk on air?!"

"No!" Okamirei started cracking up. "I cannot. I don't have a clue what the right consistency is. For stone and other solid objects, you just have to apply the right pressure in the right areas, as well as keep it sticky enough you stay attached. For water, it's much more difficult as you need to keep it moving to match the flow and ripples in the water, and instead of sticky, it needs to be like a boat, curved and full of air. However, for air, it's so light everything falls right through. The only way to stay in the air is if you could fly, and if your wings stop beating, you fall. I don't know, nor am I inclined to, find out what exactly would let me walk on air. It racked my brain for too long, and I decided to leave it alone." Killua nodded, a sweat-drop forming. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. Okamirei curled up next to him, smiling, as she too started to fall asleep. Killua suddenly flinched. Okamirei opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Those guys... They admitted right in your face that they were afraid of you, and that they had tried to kidnap you."

"Yes."

"You knew?"

"No. Though when I'm really tired, I allow an unconscious part of my brain to send out threatening vibes to anyone who has ill intent when I'm sleeping."

"Still, they tried to kidnap you." He clenched his fists as he glared at the ceiling. "Cowards."

With that note, a silence fell upon the room, and the two fell asleep.

* * *

**By the way, I think it's hilarious how Okamirei uses the curse words. She says Squirrel Poop instead of Bulls**t, Squirrel-Mutt instead of Bas***d, Brownies instead of F*ck, and Bullets instead of Sh*t.**


	29. Okamirei's Fight

"Hey Gon!" Gon, who was sliding down the side of the building looked up to see Killua at the top. Focusing on his feet, he managed to stop inches from the ground, but he soon fell off anyway. "What's wrong? Too difficult?"

"No," Gon replied. "It doesn't feel right." Gon glanced over at Okamirei, who was watching the two boys as they challenged each other to wall running contests. "Okamirei, I think I'm going to try that burst thing instead." Okamirei shrugged.

"Fine by me. You learn that, Killua learns this." Gon smiled at her, then nodded as he started to try and use it on his fist. Seconds later, a pop sounded and he was flung back. Okamirei raced out and caught him before he slammed into a wall, then scolded him, telling him to stat small. "Anyways, it's getting late. Let's go to Wing's place and train."

Getting into the building, the three showed Wing their Ren and Gyo, and the three confirmed their fighting dates.

Gon and Killua had a fight against the disappeared man, Sadaso, on May 31st. On June 4th, the two had fights against Gido and Riehlvelt. On June 8th Killua had a fight against Gido. Gon had a fight against Riehlvelt on June 10th, and Okamirei, who didn't care who she fought, as long as they were strong, had signed up for June 8th, right after her mate.

"Alright then continue to practice until your fight." Listening to Wing's words, the two boys practiced. Okamirei just stayed alone, hidden in a room, grumbling at anyone who entered. As expected, when May 31st rolled around, Sadaso did not appear for both Gon and Killua's , June 4th came.

"Okay, Gon-kun is fighting Gido today. While Killua will fight Riehlvelt. Are you feeling alright?" Wing asked the two boys.

"Yes." They replied. Okamirei watched them with a smile.

"Gon-kun this will be your second match with Gido. So you shouldn't require much advice. Do you have a plan?" Wing asked him.

"Uh-huh. Um, Wing-san, actually… I plan on using this." Gon swung his hands in front of him like he had his fishing rod.

"I see…" The five walked to the stadium.

"Good luck, though I'm sure you'll do great!" Okamirei and Gon smiled at each other.

"Thanks!" Gon took off, and the four found seats and looked down, waiting for the fight to start. Soon, Gon and Gido were standing, facing each other. As soon as the fight started, Gido activated his 'Tornado Top,' spinning, and the tops flung out at Gon_._ Gon quickly blocked the tops with his arm, covered in Ren. Gon emerged unharmed, unlike last time which he had a slight bruise.

"It's my turn now." Gon said, quite angry. He lifted his fishing rod up, sending the bait flying at Gido. It missed, landing past him. Okamirei watched intently. She knew her friend._ If he missed, it was on purpose, _she thought_._ Gon flipped the tile Gido was on, sending him flying. Okamirei smiled at the boy's geniousness. The man fell right in front of Gon, who glared down at him, readying a punch. Gon punched at him, but instead of hitting his face, he aimed lower and broke his prosthetic leg. Okamirei flinched at the smell of blood from Gon's fist, but it wasn't enough to effect her too much.

"If you're willing to do whatever it takes, I won't hold back. And if you touch Zushi or try and touch Rei again, I'll smash your face in!" Gon yelled. Okamirei's tail wagged slightly. _Good boy._ Killua suddenly stood up.

"I'm up next," he said. Okamirei licked his cheek, earning a slight blush from the boy.

"Good luck. Break a leg. Err, don't break a leg. You know what I mean." Okamirei turned away with a pout, and Killua chuckled as his hands fell into his pockets and he walked down to get ready for his fight. Gon soon appeared, taking the seat next to Okamirei that had been left by Killua.

"Great job! I knew you would win!" Gon smiled back at the wolf girl, then the two looked back onto the stage, waiting for Killua's fight to begin. Once Killua and Riehlvelt had gotten on stage, they faced each other. Once the fight began, Killua suddenly disappeared. Okamirei, with her fast eyes and strong nose, easily followed his path and quickly looked up, watching Killua flipping around in the air. The boy, as he fell, aimed a chop right behind Riehlvelt, who quickly dodged with an ability labeled Aura Burst_._ The man took out two whips with snakes on the end, then started whipping them around_._ Killua stayed calm with a bored expression. Okamirei smiled as she became interested. _This man... Truly was weak. I can easily find a way through that barrier and crush his throat in one hit._ Apparently Killua had the same idea as he sighed and calmly walked over to the man. He swung a whip at Killua, who easily caught both whips and started pulling them towards him.

"Sorry. But I'm not a normal person," Killua said, smirking.

Okamirei was shaking in her seat. This was so one sided, it was unfair. Though she now knew, the two would not be able to win against her friends. She wouldn't have to bother fighting against them. The snakes suddenly moved and bit Killua's arms. Okamirei's eyes widened as electricity suddenly poared out, electrocuting Killua. Okamirei gave a whine, and Gon placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her ears drooped as she watched the two. Maybe the man would win...? Then she'd get to fight him...? Sweet revenge for her mate. Sounded delicious. Suddenly, Killua flicked the whips, sending Riehlvet into the air. Okamirei's eyes widened in slight amusement.

"I'm accustomed to electricity currents from the torture I've endured. But that only means I can bear it, it still hurts so I'm a little annoyed." Killua said. Okamirei barked a laugh, earning some looks from people around her. She sould've known... "If you fall from that height, you'll die! What do you want?" _If I fell from that height, I'd be totally fine,_ Okamirei thought to herself. _Just need to focus Nen on my feet to absorb the impact._

"P-Please catch me!" The man yelled.

"Okay. Just come to me." Killua said, holding his arms out. The man screamed, then hit Killua, screaming even more. Okamirei covered her ears, the man being electrocuted, then falling down, unconscious.

"Man, you realize how painful it is now, idiot?" Killua asked the already unconscious man. He walked away, to the exit, hands in pockets. When the ref announced him winner, he lifted his fist to the ceiling.

Gon and Okamirei ran out of the building to met up with him on the 200th floor.

"Great job Killua! I admit it, I doubted you for a second, but I'm glad you won!" Okamirei, throwing her arms around his neck, rubbed her face against his.

"Thanks, Rei." His face turned a light shade of pink. He then looked at Gon, ignoring the huggling Okamirei. "You're up next. You're fighting him in six days?"

"Uh-huh, June 10th." Gon answered.

"My win was only possible because of who I am… If you're hit by those electric whips, you'll be knocked out cold."

"Yeah." Gon replied. Maybe he'll win against Gon? Okamirei was getting really hiped up for her fight. She had asked no one to tell her who it was, if they found out, just so she wouldn't get too curious. She wanted to fight him or her without prier knowledge.

"What's your plan?" Killua asked Gon.

"Don't worry. I have an idea." Gon smiled. After passing Gon's room, the three said goodnight to each other, then Okamirei and Killua headed to their own rooms.

* * *

June 8th had arrived. Killua once again won by default since Gido couldn't fight, and so it was Okamirei's turn. She stood out in the ring, staring up at Killua and Gon, who were smiling and yelling at her.

"I can hear you just fine without yelling!" She yelled up at them. Her ears were held back from all the noise surrounding her, and she turned to face her opponent who had just shown up, waiting for her to face him. The ref gave the call for the start of the match, and the man, wearing a tight blue shirt and long green pants, cracked his knuckles.

"Hello, Wolfy. I heard you signed up on this day. I decided to try my luck. You see, I have had bad luck recently, and I know how you fight. I watched you, you see? When you fought? You must be an enhancer, the way you use your Nen. I can tell, see? Let's guess if you can tell what I am!"

"Just shut up and get on with it. I don't care what you say, and I don't have a clue what you mean, so just fight me already." Okamirei got on all fours. The man took a step forward, eyes trained on her. She didn't move a muscle. He took another step, and another. She still didn't move. He finally got within punching or kicking range, but yet, she didn't move. His eyes had a glint of confusion, then he smiled.

"You do care, don't you? You take everything in, carefully examine it, and find the best possible solution. You aren't an enhancer..."

Killua and Gon were watching their friend down on the ring. Killua was watching in anger.

"Why isn't she moving?!" He said, gritting his teeth. "He's so close! And with her on the ground like that, he can easily get a punch at her without her able to do anything!" Gon shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm not her. Though, she is stronger than us, so she might have a strategy we wouldn't even consider." Killua stared at the man, who was giving what seemed like a small speech to his mate.

"You're a conjurer!" The man yelled. Okamirei suddenly disappeared, appearing behind the man. She quickly covered her arm in her 'Burst Arte: Critical,' then slammed it at the man. He was quick, and turned just in time to block. He skidded backwards, steam coming from his arms. His arms suddenly dropped, hanging loosely. Anyone could see that the muscles and bones were shattered.

"B***h! That hurt! A conjurer doesn't have that mush power!" He bit his lip. _So, he's given up on whatever he was talking about, huh? Well, I guess I'll find out from Wing. However, he can't use his arms anymore._ Okamirei got back on four legs. The man grit his teeth, then grinned. "At least I don't need my arms for my Nen ability." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Every fiber in Okamirei's body was telling her to run, but Okamirei stood firm. She saw the muscles of his eyes twitch under his eyelids and she propelled herself upwards, flying upwards as a long stream of Nen landed where she once stood, rotting the ground. She glanced upwards, seeing a beam from the ceiling. She grit her teeth. It was too far... She started to fall, then landed on the man's shoulders, doing a backflip, her legs wrapped around his neck. She flung him out of the ring, and he smashed into the wall. Five seconds later he stood, blood training down his head.

"You're strong. Very strong. But..." He looked at Okamirei's feet. She didn't bother looking, she already knew what was going on. She felt the stinging of the rot as it slowly trailed up her ankles. She grit her teeth, but tried to keep a calm face. She could feel Killua and Gon's aura, and turned to look at then with a smile. She mouthed, 'I'll be fine,' then looked back at the man. He suddenly ran at her, arms painfully dragging behind him. She tried to hop backwards, but her legs caved in under her as she landed. The man was almost on top of her, when Okamirei unleashed a murderous aura at him. Wing, when lying, had used this as an example of a bluff. She was using this in hopes he would believe her bluff, and back off.

He didn't back off, but he paused, giving Okamirei enough time to launch herself at the man's throat. She gripped it tight, then used another 'Burst Arte: Critical.' It was stupid of her, she knew, as using it like this where half of the aura had nowhere to escape would even crush her own hand, but she had to do something. She had to win.

The man suddenly fell to the ground, sputtering blood as he tried to breathe. His throat was crushed, and his jaw and neck was broken. If he survived, he would never be able to move around again.

The crowd cheered, but Okamirei didn't smile. She walked out of the arena, holding her broken hand as she tried to find a hospital to treat it quickly before her friends found her and freaked. The rot on her legs was gone, but the effects were still there as she had trouble walking and keeping her balance. She felt an arm wrap around her back and pick her up bridal style, but before Okamirei could turn to face her helper, she fell unconscious. _Thank you Killua._


	30. More Training and Gon's Fight

**Hey people! I kind of need help on something... So, in the previous chapter Okamirei had been carried by someone at the end. That person WAS NOT Killua. I repeat, NOT Killua. And it wasn't Gon, or Wing... And I highly doubt Zushi would be able to. Who should it be? Who should the person, who carries her to the hospital, be? I also have another thing to say. If you read this, in your review write 'star' at the end. I'm curious at who actually reads these. Even if you don't know who should carry her, just writing 'star' is OK.**

* * *

"Rei! You idiot! What were you doing?!" Killua almost screamed in Okamirei's face as she entered their room. Her ears fell backwards and she looked away from him, guilt in her eyes.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry?! I was ready to kill that guy, but then you went and blew up your hand! At least, that's what it looked like!" He grabbed her face and pulled her to him, holding her tight. "I was really worried, you know?" Okamirei rubbed her face against his shirt.

"Mmm. Thanks, Killua."

"Thanks? For being worried?"

"No, helping me to the hospital."

"I didn't."

"Huh?"

"I thought you hated hospitals. This is the first time I've seen you, except for on TV, since the match."

"Then... Gon?" Killua shook his head.

"No. He and I were together the whole time."

"Wing?"

"Doubtful. What exactly happened after the match? You looked like your legs were... Rotting off. Your hand looked crushed, but when Gon and I went down to meet you, you had disappeared." Okamirei blinked at him, then placed a finger on her lip.

"Well, what I remember... I remember the fight. When it was over the only thing I could think of was getting healing for my hands and legs. I was falling unconscious from all the blood and pain, then suddenly someone picked me up and carried me. When I woke up, I was in a hospital room and my hand was wrapped in this cast," she held up her hand, "and my legs felt good as new. Though I do remember that the rot had disappeared after the match. Only the pain and damage stayed."

"Hm..." Killua had a mixed look on his face. Okamirei tried to read him, but, like many times she'd tried to, she couldn't. She sighed.

"Whatever. What day is it? I didn't bother asking anyone in the hospital, too busy trying to get out of there."

"10th. Gon's fight is in four hours." Okamirei nodded, then stretched.

"Ow. My body aches."

"Of course. You've been out for a couple days." The two left the room and walked down the hallway. Killua had his hands in his pockets, and Okamirei had her arms over her head. "You want to train for a bit? I didn't get you a ticket for Gon's match, so you'll have to watch it on the screen."

"Sure. I'll probably sneak in and sit on the ceiling. Actually, that sounds awesome. I'm going to do that from now on, it's probably quieter up there." Killua sighed. "Train, huh? What are we doing?"

"Well, I was thinking on maybe working on that wall climbing thing more. I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Already? Wow, you're fast. Though, I didn't have a teacher, so..." Okamirei entered the elevator after Killua and it went down, down, down... They reached the bottom floor and quietly walked around to the back of the tower where very few people were. Okamirei started up the building, not changing pace. Killua followed after her, though even though he had a firm grip and was going up fine, he struggled. Okamirei slowed to match up next to him. "Use your stomach muscles more. Try and keep your back straight as you walk. It also helps with posture." Killua sat up more, facing more towards the building than the sky. "It's hard to fight gravity, especially with your head telling you which was is up and which way is down. Ignore that feeling and just focus on the wall. Pretend it's the ground. Though keep a lot of focus on your feet too." The two had reached the fourth floor. Killua paused, then tapped Okamirei.

"Hey, Rei, this is as far as I can go. I'm heading down before I lose my footing."

"As far as you can go? You're still stuck, aren't you? Running and maneuvering is a lot harder than just walking up a wall. While training, I want you to walk as far as you can go until you give out, no matter how high up you are."

"But, Rei, if I fall, even from here, I-"

"Killua, when you fall, I'll catch you. Plus, resolve is greater when risks are higher. Once you reach the tenth floor, I'm going to teach you something new." Killua brightened at this, then his face turned to one of determination as he nodded, then continued up. Seconds later, his Nen gave out suddenly and he started to fall backwards. Okamirei reached for him, but on his own, his feet were once again surrounded by the Nen and he hung there.

"Um..." Okamirei nodded, quickly grabbing her mate, then dropped to the ground, skidding along the wall. Killua landed on his feet then pouted as he scratched the back of his head. "I can barely get past the fourth floor. How do you expect me to get to the 200th?"

"You can do it! I believe in you!" Killua sighed as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Alright, alright. Once I get to the 200th floor, what then?" Okamirei grinned big, then turned back to the wall, bending down and launching herself at the wall. She landed, then raced up on all fours, well, more like all threes, propelling herself upwards as she raced along, dodging side to side, maneuvering like attacks were being aimed at her from the distance. She suddenly skidded, then raced downwards, basically falling, while using minimal Nen to stay next to the wall. She skidded to a stop at the bottem, then landed next to a wonderstruck Killua.

"That."

"That was amazing!" Okamirei smiled a bit, then shook out her hand.

"Ow, though my hand hurts now. I need to be careful. It should be fully healed tomarrow. Oh, you know what happened to that rot guy?"

"Oh yeah. His name was Arukuharu. He had the ability to rot things with his Nen."

"Was? Had?" Okamirei's eyes widened.

"Well, he's currently under critical care. They say he'll never be able to walk again. His arms are also unreparable, and he's being fed through tubes since he can't eat or breath normally at the moment."

"But he's alive?"

"Yeah." Okamirei sighed. At least she didn't kill him. Though at this point it might have been doing him a favor. There was silence, then Killua grabbed Okamire's good hand and pulled her to him. "Come on, let's get to the tenth floor." She smiled, then nodded. The two started up the wall.

* * *

The fight had arrived. Killua sat in the stand, looking down at the arena where Riehlvelt had his whips out and Gon was stretching with a frown on his face. Okamirei was successfully attached to the ceiling.

"Begin!" Yelled the ref. Riehvelt quickly started up his 'Song of Defense,' lashing his whips everywhere. Gon, clearly unaffected, bent down and put his fingers under the tile in front of him. He easily lifted it up and threw it at the man. Riehlvelt narrowly dodged it, freaking out as he used his 'Aura Burst' to get out of there. Suddenly, Gon was in front of him. He easily stopped the wheelchair with his feet, then broke the man's wrist taking the dropped whips and latched the snakes onto Riehlvelt's arms. Okamirei smiled big. _That was fast. Well, Riehlvelt was finished._

"This is the switch?" Gon asked. "Let's see… I'll turn the power to maximum." The man whimpered, scared out of his wits. "Switch on!" Okamirei blinked, waiting for the lightning, but nothing happened. Silence consumed the large arena and the man fell to the floor, unconscious, foam dripping out his mouth. "Just kidding." Gon stuck his tongue out at the unconscious man. Okamirei pouted at the lack of show and the crowd started to cheer. Gon walked back and waved. He turned towards Killua, smiling. Killua gave him a thumbs up. Okamirei howled, earning silence from people as they looked around to see where that had come from. Killuaand Gon looked right at her, frowning, and she smiled nervously as she raced out of there before anyone caught her.

The three met with each other outside. "Great job, Gon! I knew you would win!" Killua said, giving his friend a high five.

"I wanted to see him go frizzle-poof again," Okamirei pouted, ears drooping. Killua snickered, then patted her head.

* * *

**Alright, the end of dis chappie. Now, I have something to say. I kind of need help on something... So, in the previous chapter Okamirei had been carried by someone at the end. That person WAS NOT Killua. I repeat, NOT Killua. And it wasn't Gon, or Wing... And I highly doubt Zushi would be able to. Who should it be? Who should the person, who carries her to the hospital, be? I also have another thing to say. If you read this, in your review write 'light' at the end. I'm curious at who actually reads these. Even if you don't know who should carry her, just writing 'light' is OK.**


	31. What am I?

The next day, the three headed to Wing's place. He had more to teach them, and the three were very eager to learn. "Today, we will finally begin training Hatsu_. _Once you master Hatsu_,_ you will have learned the basic Nen principles. After that, you will need to work on developing your individual Nen style." Wing told them.

"Osu!" The four of them replied.

"Okamirei, you already know Hatsu, as you already did the others, but I still want you to listen." The wolf girl nodded. Wing drew a hexagon around the word Hatsu, then labeled each corner as he continued to speak. "Hatsu is the technique by which you control your Nen. It's the culmination of Nen_, _and there are six distinct categories. Enchancers are able to strengthen objects. Emitters can propel their aura. Transmuters can alter their aura's qualities. Conjurers are able to manifest their aura. Manipulators can use their aura to control objects and creatures. Specialists are those with a special aura that doesn't fall within the other five classes. The key is to find the power that suits you." Okamirei shifted uncomfortably. She knew something was wrong with her, and she was sure she knew what. She'd have to wait. It was not something for the moment, and she needed to stay calm. _Enchancers... Emitters... Transmuters... Conjurers... Manipulators... Specialists... Wasn't that what the man was talking to me about? He thought I was an enhancer... Then a conjurer... But he didn't seem to sure. I wonder what I am?_

"The power that suits you?" Gon asked curiously.

"Nen is linked to individual ability, with two areas of particular prominence. The first would be your natural potential. The second would be potential refined later in life. Gon-kun, for example, was born with a flexible, springy body. His acute senses were the product of a childhood spent in nature. From the moment of birth, your Nen aura falls within one of the six categories. While rare, it is possible for you Nen aura to later change types. If you attempt to learn an ability that does not fit your inclination, you will find it very difficult." Okamirei tilted her head. It mostly made sense... Better not to dwell to hard on it though. "The hexagon depicts the relationship among the six categories. The closer a class is to your own, the higher your compatibility to learn it. If you are born with an aura of an Enchancer category, you will find Enchancer abilities easiest to learn and master. And the adjacent Transmuter and Emitter classes will also be easy to learn. On the other hand, the Specialist class, which is the furthest away, would be difficult. To illustrate, I'll use skills that you've seen for yourselves." Wing paused. "Hisoka was able to change his aura into a rubbery substance. This would be a Transmuter ability. Gido used his tops and body as weapons by making the spin faster, which would be an Enchancer power. However, since using so many tops as weapons also requires Manipulator skill, he wasn't as successful. Okamirei, your abilities are very diverse. Your walking on walls might be a transmuter technique, while the punch you used against Arukuharu must have been an enhancer technique. Your 'White Wolf of the Alpha Pack' must be a conjurer technique. If I would guess, you might be a specialist."

"Arukuharu thought I was an enhancer, then he thought I was a conjurer." Okamirei imputed. Wing nodded.

"Knowing your opponent's Nen category is smart, as you can easily counter and know their stronger and weaker moves. I'm sure Arukuharu was a transmuter. As for Kastro, His 'Tiger Bite' was incredibly strong. Had he mastered it, he would have been among the strongest Nen users. I believe he fell into the Enchancer class. However he focused his energy on the power to create a double, which was a Conjurer skill. And he also required a Manipulator ability to control the double. Both of those are relatively far from the Enchancer category."

"So neither was compatible with an Enchancer type?" Gon asked. Wing nodded.

"Indeed, it requires a great deal of work and natural talent to learn an incompatible ability. And as a result, he squandered most of his Nen potential."

"So he made the wrong choice." Killua stated.

"He was a great fighter… It's a shame." Zushi said sadly.

"Well? Do you see the importance of understanding your own auras and incantations?" Wing finished.

"Given that, is there any way to learn which category your aura falls into?" Killua asked.

"There is." Wing left the room, leaving the four to wonder. When he got back, he placed a wine glass full of water and a dried leaf on top onto a table, then a towel beside it. "Water Divination, a Shingen-ryu technique for classifying your aura. It's also used in Hatsu training. You place your hands beside the cup, and use Ren_._ The result will reveal your category." Wing placed his hands around the outside of the cup, then used Ren. Slowly, water dripped from the side of the cup. "When the amount of water changes, that means you are an Enchancer. This shows that my aura falls within the Enchancer class. Okay, now it's your turn."

Gon went first and water slowly fell from the side of the cup like it had with Wing. "Gon's an Enchancer, too?" Killua asked. Okamirei stared at the cup in amazement. Zushi went next, and the leaf moved slightly.

"The leaf moved!" Zushi exclaimed.

"If the leaf moves, that makes you a Manipulator." Wing told the boy. Next, it was Killua's turn. He did the same as the rest, but nothing happened. Killua frowned.

"Nothing's happening." Killua said sadly.

"Indeed…" Wing said slowly. Okamirei's ears drooped as she stared at the cup, hoping something would happen. Her ears suddenly perked. _Wait a second..._

"The leaf isn't moving." Gon looked into the cup.

"Do I not have potential?" Killua asked with a sweat drop. Okamirei suddenly sniffed the water, then poked her finger in, plopping it in her mouth. The boys looked at her confused.

"It's... Sweet…?" She mumbled. Wing smiled.

"Taste the water." Wing said. The three boys followed after Okamirei, then looked at each other, surprised.

"Isn't this just water?" Gon asked.

"Yes. But the taste changed. Because of Killua-kun's aura." Wing said.

"That means...?" Killua asked, urging Wing to tell him his Nen type. Wing let out a smile.

"You are a Transmuter." Wing answered. Killua smirked.

"Well, now that makes sense." Okamirei said. Everyone looked at her with slight confusion. "Well, Killua is doing great at learning to walk on walls, while Gon had slight difficulty. He instead tried the 'Burst Arte: Critical' which he did much better at." The boys nodded at understanding. Wing poured out the sweet water and put fresh water in.

"It's your turn." Wing told Okamirei. She blinked at him, then put her hands beside the cup. Letting out some of her Ren, the water started gaining black specks as something was moving_._ Okamirei watched it as it squirmed around, turning the water darker. She looked up at a shocked Wing, then cancelled her Ren.

"What was that?" She asked. "What am I?"

"You're a Conjurer." Wing stated. "That is surprising. You must've put a great deal of work into your 'Burst Arte: Critical.' It might even be stronger if you were an enhancer. Well, now you four know how your aura's classified. Use the next four weeks to train hard, so the water divination results become more pronounced."

"Osu!" They yelled, then left.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews people! It really helps me! And with who you think it should be, I agree. That's what I was thinking, though I wasn't sure. I was also thinking maybe another new OC, but yeah, Hisoka's better. And creepier. Oh, the shivers down my spine right now... And she thought he was Killua... Whatever. Now for the next chapter!**


	32. Congratulations

"Ne, Killua, what's up?" Okamirei asked her mate. He hmphed, turning away.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can tell." Killua turned more, back facing Okamirei. she smirked, then wrapped her arms around his neck, licking his ear. His face flushed, then he smirked, glancing back at her, then spun around tackling her onto the bed.

"Alright. How about this. I take you to dinner in two days, alright?" Okamirei blinked at him.

"OK?" He kissed her on her lips, then exited the room. Okamirei stared after him. _What was going on? Was something special going on in two days? Tomorrow was the day we would go back to see Wing. Oh shoot!_ "Killua!" Okamirei suddenly ran out of the room, then hurried down the hall. She almost bumped into Gon on her way. "Oh, hi Gon. Did Killua come this way?"

"Can't you track him?" The boy asked. Okamirei face-palmed, then started off. "Oh! Rei! Killua's birthday is in two days!" Okamirei froze, then turned. _His... Birthday?_ She smiled. Oh, have I got a present for him.

"Really? Thanks." She smiled at him, then walked back to her room.

* * *

It had been four weeks since the three had stepped inside Wing's apartment. He stared at them for a second after placing out the water in the cup with the leaf. "Now, show me what you've accomplished with your training. Killua-kun, you're first." Killua nodded with a smile and did the same thing as he did weeks ago. Killua then stepped away.

"I'm done." Killua said. Okamirei, curious, quickly hurried over and tasted it. Her eyes widened, then she smiled.

"Wow, it tastes like honey." Gon stated in awe. Wing was about to change out the water when Okamirei snarled and stole the glass, taking it over to the couch and holding it tight, making sure not to drop a speck. She glanced over the edge at the shocked faces of the others, then smirked as she placed the glass to her lips and drank the sweet liquid, giggling in glee.

"Well then... Just a second, Zushi, you're next. Let me grab another glass." Wing went to get a new glass, then Zushi went up and placed his hands on the side of the cup. He used his Ren for a while, but the leaf had only moved a quarter way and Zushi was exhausted.

"This is the best I can manage…" Zushi admitted.

"That's fine. But it won't be enough to pass. You'll need to train some more. Gon-kun you're next." Gon nodded his head and placed his hands around the glass. The water flooded immediately and a loud clang sounded as the cup cracked. The water flowed all over, drenching everything, until Wing finally took the cup away.

"You really are something." Wing said with a sigh.

"Hehe, I was feeling pretty good about this." Gon said with a smile. Wing turned to Okamirei, who was staring at the others.

"Okamirei-chan, I already know you know how to do this. I'm sure you will do fine in the future. Gon-kun, Killua-kun, Okamirei-chan. Today is your graduation day." The two boys gave each other a high five and Okamirei smiled as she walked over, handing the empty glass to her teacher.

"We did it!" Gon said happily. Okamirei and Killua nodded their heads in agreement.

"Master, what about me?" Zushi asked sadly.

"You still need to train a bit more." Wing told him. Zushi looked down in shame.

"Keep at it." Killua said, smiling.

"You can do it!" Gon added. Okamirei nodded.

"And, Gon-kun, Okamirei-chan… I have something important to tell you." Wing said.

"Something important?" Gon asked. Okamirei tilted her head.

"Gon Freecss-kun, Okamirei-chan, you have passed the Secret Hunter exam." Wing announced. Okamirei's eyes widened. _Secret... Hunter exam?_ "You've passed. Congratulations."

"The secret Hunter exam?" Gon asked, confused.

"Correct. You've passed." Wing repeated.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked again.

"You need to know Nen before officially becoming a Hunter, but we can't teach Nen to everyone, since people could use it for bad reasons and it would be chaos. So they can't reveal it to you during the exam. Professional Hunters are extremely strong. One of the basic tasks as a Hunter will be apprehending evil poachers and criminals. You must be strong enough to fight crime. Because of that reason, this test is only administered to those who pass the public exam." Wing explained.

"Oh, so you were going to teach us, or at least those two, all along…" Killua stated.

"Yes. I should mention that the head Shigen-ryu master is Chairman Netero." Wing said. The three froze in shock. "The master has told me much about you."

"That old man…" Killua muttered.

"Killua-kun. Please take the Hunter Exam again. You will definitely pass next time." Wing said.

"Yeah!" Gon agreed. Okamirei nodded. _Especially with the knowledge of Nen, he'd definitely have a chance._

"You are more that qualified. I guarantee it." Wing told him.

"Yeah, if I feel up to it." Killua said, slightly blushing. Okamirei nuzzled him.

"Then we can both be hunters!" Okamirei smiled happily as his blush brightened.

"Ne, Wing-san… Have you heard anything about the others who passed?" Gon asked. Okamirei looked at her friend, then looked at Wing. She was curious too.

"Sure. Hanzo and Kurapika have learned Nen from other teachers. Pokkle is struggling with Ren_._ Leorio has been studying for medical school exam. Hisoka and Illumi already knew Nen_,_ so they were qualified."

"Kurapika and Leorio are working hard." Gon said, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Now Gon-kun, I have on warning for you. When you fight Hisoka tomorrow, don't push yourself too hard. Alright?" Wing asked.

"Yes sir!" Gon replied. The three said goodbye, then left back to their rooms. Killua and Okamirei left Gon at his room, then went to their rooms._ I can't wait for tomorrow..._


	33. Gon's Verses Hisoka

"Morning."

"Morning." Silence. "Happy birthday." Flinch.

"How'd you know?"

"Gon."

"Figures." Killua wrapped his arms around Okamirei's body, pulling her close and breathing on her neck. "Gon and Hisoka's match is today."

"I know." Okamirei turned to face Killua, snuggling close to him.

"Wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure." The two got out of bed, then raced to get dressed, running out of the room next to each other as they landed on the first floor and headed to the ramen place Okamirei had become really fond of. After breakfast the two hurried back to the tower, racing once again, when Killua suddenly grabbed Okamirei's wrist, stopping her. She looked at him in slight confusion. He looked up at the tower, then Okamirei smiled and nodded in understanding. The two started up the wall, walking side by side.

1... 2... 3... 4... The two easily got to the fifth floor. Okamirei grinned at the smirking Killua. "How far, I wonder?"

"Well, I need to try and make it to the 200th floor before leaving, right?" Okamirei nodded. "And I want to see what you'll teach me at the tenth."

6... 7... Killua started to have slight trouble. Okamirei and him kept a steady pace, side by side. _Will he make it?_ They were halfway through the eighth floor when Killua started to slip. Okamirei reached out a hand, but Killua shook his head. He continued on to the ninth floor. _One more..._ They were almost there when Killua's Nen gave out. He launched himself, his feet landing on the base of the tenth floor before he started to fall. Okamirei grabbed him, holding him as she skidded down to the ground. She set him down, and the two grinned at each other.

"Well?" He asked. Okamirei sighed.

"If you weren't you I wouldn't count it. I'll show you what you get to learn next." Okamirei raced up the building, and when reaching the tenth floor, launched off, falling through the air. She looked down, seeing a shocked Killua. He was about to place his hands out, then stopped, dropping them. She smiled at him as she fell. "Use Gyo!" Killua looked shocked for a second, then focused. Okamirei focused her Nen around her legs, then pushed it out as she landed. It flowed up her legs as she landed next to Killua, absorbing the impact. Okamirei was slightly shaken, but unharmed. A small crack was in the ground where she landed. She smiled at her mate, who had a big grin on his face.

"Cool. I see what you did there. So that's why you don't mind where you are, because you have a backup plan if you fall." Okamirei nodded. "Well, Gon's fight is soon. Let's get ready." The two headed back into the tower. Okamirei stared at the cast on her hand, then slammed it against the wall. The cast fell away as she flinched in slight pain, then slowly moved her hand. She followed after Killua, who eyed her suspiciously.

* * *

Killua and Okamirei sat in the audience, waiting for Gon's fight with Hisoka. Suddenly, the lights shut off and people started to yell and scream. Okamirei held her hands over her ears, but was amazed as a long line of fake flames blew on one side of the arena. A smoke screen was let out and Gon appeared, a determined look on his face. Suddenly, a long line of blue flames appeared on the other side of the arena and Hisoka appeared. The two met in the center of the arena.

"Begin!" The ref yelled. Gon quickly pushed off the ground and headed towards Hisoka. He aimed a punch but Hisoka dodged and gave Gon a chop to the back. But Gon quickly turned around and aimed another punch, then some kicks and a few more punches which were all dodged. Hisoka made a palm to shove Gon away. Gon quickly moved away, but Hisoka kicked him, making Gon spin. He landed on his feet, then ran around Hisoka and aimed another punch at his face, but missed and was almost hit. He quickly dodged and punched again, but this time, Hisoka successfully hit him in the stomach. Luckily, Gon injury wasn't bad. Okamirei watched, worried for Gon's safety, while also Hisoka's if he hurt Gon too much. The crowd 'ooo'-ed. Gon went back to attacking, but Hisoka continued to dodge. He elbowed Gon in the nose, but Gon quickly used the chance to kick him. It worked but Hisoka seemed unaffected by it. Hisoka raised an arm, his nails sharp like Killua's and Okamirei's, but Gon jumped back. Hisoka brought his arm back down and Gon went back and started to punch around crazily, but was dodged over and over. Gon was close at one point, just skimming Hisoka's face, but Hisoka punched him in the stomach. Gon went back to do the same thing again. Hisoka kicked him and Gon spun a 360 before latching himself onto the leg and tried to break it, but Hisoka brought his leg down and tried to punch Gon, but the boy dodged. Gon continued to dodge each punch. Hisoka punched at Gon's face, but stopped, confusing Gon. Hisoka raised his palm and to flip him, leaving a mark on his left cheek, but Gon still stayed on his feet. The crowd roared as the ref announced the first point for Hisoka. Gon glared and rubbed his sleeve against his injured cheek. Okamirei stared at the two.

"What's wrong? I haven't moved a step from where I started," Hisoka stated.

"Huh? Really? Dang! Just you wait!" Gon yelled out.

"Hisoka's enjoying himself." Killua said.

"Really?" Okamirei asked. "I would be bored."

"In terms of actual skill, there's a large gap. But he still has a weakness. Hisoka knows that he's stronger, so he won't retreat. That gives Gon an opening!" Okamirei shrugged.

"I guess... Though, I know when I'm stronger, and sometimes I even retreat." Killua looked at her, then back at the match. "Though, you're right. He lost his arms in the previous match without batting an eyelash..." She looked back at the match. Gon sprinted towards Hisoka and pulled a few fakes, before jumping back, flipping a tile and breaking it with a kick. The stone shattered, and Hisoka dodged them. Gon hid behind a rock, then flew out from hiding and punched Hisoka straight in the face. Hisoka flew back with a crunch. Gon received two points, one point ahead of Hisoka. They stood there for a moment, before Hisoka began to walk over. Gon relaxed, then stood up and walked towards him as well. "What are they... Doing?" Okamirei asked.

"During the Hunter Exams Gon was punched by Hisoka just like that. Hisoka basically gave his ID tag to Gon, then refused to take back his ID tag until Gon could punch him back." As a response to the explanation, Gon took out the #44 ID tag and handed it to him. Hisoka took it, then they both jumped back and returned to the fight. Hisoka created 4 more tags than made them disappear.

"How much have you learned about Nen?" Hisoka asked.

"All the basics." Gon answered.

"I see. You must be an Enhancer." Hisoka pointed at him.

"H-How did you know?" Gon asked, shocked.

"You're so adorable… You should do a better job of keeping a secret." Hisoka stated. Gon glared at him.

"Shut up! How did you know?" Gon asked once again.

"I used a method similar to the blood type personality test. And it's just as unreliable. I devised my own way of using personality to classify aura." Hisoka explained. Okamirei blinked, then frowned as she saw Hisoka's Nen land on Gon's cheek.

"That's not good," she stated. Killua looked at her, then back at the match.

"Yeah. He might be able to counter or whatnot." Okamirei shook her head, but didn't reply as to what exactly she meant.

"Enchancers are simple and earnest."

"He nailed it." Killua said. Okamirei nodded.

"By the way, I'm a Transmuter, fickle and dishonest." Okamirei stared at the man, then a thought struck her._ Transmuter...? _She looked over at Killua.

"Accurate." She said. He looked at her, then smirked as he elbowed her.

"Emitters have short tempers. Conjurers are high-strung. Manipulators are argumentative. Specialists are independent." Killua glanced at his mate.

"True," he said. Okamirei swung her head at him, then snorted as she punched his arm. He smirked, then sudden worry crossed his face as pain consumed Okamirei's. She held her hand out, the broken one, the one she'd used to punch Killua. It was twitching.

"Ow..." She slowly shook it out, then smiled as she shrugged. "I'll be fine." Killua was still worried, but looked back at the match.

"The two of us are quite compatible. Our opposing personalities attract. We could become very intimate. But you should take care, because Transmuters are fickle. It takes mere second for treasure to turn to trash." Killua tensed. Okamirei closed her eyes and leaned against her mate reassuringly. She didn't know what was up, but she was there for her two friends if they ever needed her. She felt Killua relax, then she opened her eyes to see Gon flying and Hisoka making his way to the landing spot of the green-haired boy.

"He's fast!" Killua yelled and Hisoka pushed Gon on his back. Gon flipped and landed on his feet and placed a hand down to stop himself from skidding off, but Hisoka appeared and gave a kick. Luckily, Gon dodged and the tile went flying, crashing into the wall. Killua and Okamirei stood up for a better view. Hisoka was chasing Gon, who wasn't fast enough, and Hisoka jumped from place to place. Gon did the same. Hisoka aimed another punch and Gon easily raised an arm to dodge, then did the same but this time flew off, barely getting himself up and to dodge Hisoka's next attack. Hisoka raised his fists up and smacked them onto Gon's back, making him hit the ground. Gon quickly got up and jumped back to create some distance. The ref announced a critical hit for Hisoka making the score 3-2. Gon started to walk around him.

"What's wrong? Attack me." Hisoka commanded.

"Forget it. I'm brainstorming!" Gon yelled.

"Very well… Then I'll have to force you to come over here…" Hisoka slowly raised his left hand.

"Gon, use _Gyo_!" Killua yelled. Gon immediately used it. Okamirei shook her head. _He wasn't using it before? Well, that explains a lot._

"Do you understand what is happening?" Hisoka asked, then tugged on the Nen string, causing Gon to take a step and try to stop it, but Hisoka gave an easy tug and Gon flew right at him and got a punch in the face, leaving him on the floor, badly injured.

"You won't be able to escape." Hisoka stated, causing the crowd to cheer. The points were now 6-2, Hisoka in the lead. Gon tried to get up, but was having trouble.

"Tsk, only Hisoka can attach and detach it." Killua said.

"Unless someone has an ability that can cut Nen." Okamirei stated. Killua looked at her, then forward at the fight once again.

"Stand up, Gon…" Hisoka demanded. Gon tried to lift his body from the ground, then finally stood up, stumbling for a moment before standing upright again.

"Okay, I have a question for you. If you answer correctly, I'll give you a free hit." Hisoka stated.

"What?" Gon asked.

"When did I attach my 'Bungee Gum' to your cheek? One: when I elbowed you. Two: when I landed a clean hit. Three: when I landed a critical strike." Hisoka asked.

"Three! When you hit me with both hands!" Gon answered.

"Idiot! None of the above!" Okamirei yelled.

"Oh, she is correct. The answer is four: when I was giving you my aura personality analysis. She earns a reward." Hisoka turned to Okamirei, who glared at the man. He smiled at her, then turned back to Gon. "Now, I have a warning for you. Had you been using Gyo, you would have been able to notice my aura, and you could have avoided it during my aura personality analysis. However, what about situations one, two and three? Have you figured it out? I could have also attached my 'Bungee Gum' while directly attacking you. You only need to conceal your aura when you wish to catch your opponent off guard. Normally, you use aura while attacking. It doesn't matter if your opponent sees your aura when you're landing attacks." Hisoka explained.

"This is bad. His power's far more difficult to handle than I expected!" Killua stated. Okamirei grinned.

"It'll make it more fun to fight him." Okamirei said. Killua stared at her like she was crazy. "What? I'm not serious. I'll only fight him if he issues it, OK?" Killua sighed.

"Okay, that's enough talk. Let us prepare for battle. Resume." Gon suddenly dashed towards him. Hisoka looked surprised. Gon got closer, and Hisoka let out insane ammounts of murderous aura. Gon started punching Hisoka like crazy. Okamirei noticed it was harming Hisoka more than he showed, since Gon was using a specific technique that she recognized. She smiled. It wasn't strong, but it was something. Hisoka pulled on his 'Bungee Gum' and Gon was punched once again. Before Gon could even touch the ground, Hisoka forced him back and Gon just barely managed to block it, and luckily landed on his feet and skidded to a stop. The ref made the score 9-4. "You must be more vigilant, Gon. Look to the right." Gon did as he was told and was met with a rock to the face on his left. Okamirei face-palmed. _Stupid, stupid Gon!_ "Oh sorry. I meant my right." The score was now 11-4, and the winner was Hisoka. Killua smiled, while Okamirei pulled at his shirt.

"Come on, let's get going so we can help Gon." Killua nodded and the two quickly left, waiting for Gon. Gon arrived, but was sent to the infirmary to get patched up. Okamirei wanted to help, but she remembered Wing's words and stayed where she was, waiting with Killua. Her head tilted to the air as she smelt a familiar scent. Hisoka appeared and Killua got in a defensive stance. Okamirei placed a hand on his shoulder, then walked forward.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking up at Hisoka. He smirked.

"I owe you a prize."

"Like?"

"Well, I would assume you want a fight~." Okamirei shrugged.

"I did before, but now I don't care. If you want to fight, I won't complain."

"Oh, I'd love to fight you my little fruit. Next time we meet?" Okamirei nodded. "If that's all. I will take my leave. Bye~" Hisoka said. He winked at Okamirei, then left.

Killua watched Okamirei with a worried glance, then sighed.

"Whatever. Don't die," he said. The door to the hospital finally opened and Gon came out. Killua scolded Gon, then the three left to meet up with Wing.

"I have nothing to say to you about the fight with Hisoka. You were the one fighting him, so I'm sure you understand best of all." Wing said. Gon nodded.

"Understand what?" Killua asked.

"What he learned from the fight." Wing said.

"Gon, what did you learn?" Killua asked.

"Secret," he replied.

"Gon-kun, Killua-kun, you will need to master your own style of Nenas you continue down your chosen paths. Okamirei, I hope to see something great out of you one of these days."

"Yes!" Gon said happily.

"Yeah." Killua said boringly. Okamirei nodded.

"I'm glad I was able to meet you. You've set a worthy mark for me to surpass!" Zushi said with a smile.

"You think you can pass us?" Killua smirked.

"One day, for sure." Zushi said, determined.

"Won't happen." Killua stated. Okamirei elbowed her mate.

"I can't wait to see you do it, Zushi." Gon said. The five laughed.

"Well, let's go." Killua said, holding Okamirei around her shoulders. "I'm taking Okamirei to dinner."

"Yeah! Thank you for everything, Wing-san!" Gon yelled as they walked away.

"Yeah same here. Thank you." Killua added.

"Hope to see you soon!"

"Take care you three." Wing called out as they started to disappear.

"Zushi, until we meet again!" Gon yelled back.

"Osu!" The boy yelled and Gon continued to wave back.

"Well, you finally accomplished your objective, right?" Killua asked.

"Uh-huh." Gon nodded.

"Then we don't have any more business here, besides dinner. Gon, what are you going to do?" Killua asked.

"Go back to Whale Island." Gon stated.

"Whale Island?" Killua asked. Okamirei tilted her head.

"My hometown. I was able to return the favor to Hisoka, so I want to go back to the island and show Mito-san my license. It's been over half a year since I left…" Gon grinned.

"I guess I'll come with you." Killua stated.

"I'll come to. Have to stay with my mate!" Killua blushed.

"Huh?" Gon asked.

"I'd like to meet Mito-san." Killua said.

"Really? Then let's go together!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll tag along." Killua replied. Gon continued on.

"Bye-bye, Heavens Arena!" Gon yelled over the crowd.

"Oh, Killua, happy birthday." Okamirei leaned in to whisper something to Killua, who suddenly froze. His face was consumed with shock as he stared at her.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"


	34. Arrival to Whale Island

Killua had not spoken to Okamirei in days. She didn't understand. What was up with him? Why was he avoiding her? He had been silent all through dinner, and it had been a while since then. They had taken a blimp as close as they could to Whale Island, but then they had to take a boat to the island itself. It was days on that boat, and Okamirei was getting sick of it. To everyone, except Killua's, amazement, she walked out on the water several times to catch fish. She was quite good at it, but several times complained about not getting to the island fast enough, that it would be faster if she walked. However, no one else could walk on water, so she quieted. Gon asked several times if he could be any help to her, but she shook her head and just smiled. Gon didn't know what to think. He knew how to deal with it, but these were his friends. And they were so young... Okamirei didn't seem bothered by it, but Killua seemed depressed. Gon tried to help his friend, but Killua just shrugged him off, saying he was fine.

Finally, they had arrived on land. Okamirei raced off the boat, grabbing a tree and hugging it. "Land! Oh sweet, precious land, I missed you!" The two boys followed after her. Killua and Gon exchanged glances, then Killua stopped next to her as Gon continued on. Okamirei saw the boy leaving and quickly raced after him, but stopped as she felt her wrist grabbed. She looked at a blushing Killua, then entwined her fingers in his as they followed after the boy. After dodging through a crowd of venders and fishermen, they reached a lone path up towards a hill.

"Look, I-" Killua stopped himself. That was the first time he'd spoken to her since leaving Heaven's Arena. After a couple seconds he continued. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind? Tell me!" She squeezed his hand tighter.

"I don't know how to deal with a kid."

"That's fine! We'll make it up as we go along!" Killua sighed.

"I just hope my folks don't find out." Okamirei tilted her head.

"Why not?"

"Well, they expect me to be the heir of the family. Let's just say that I don't want to, well, they won't exactly accept that. I don't want to know what they'd do to you or my children." Okamirei nodded her head in understanding.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to protect pack as much as I can."

"Mito-san!" Gon yelled from up ahead as he started running. Okamirei looked at him, then sighed.

"It sure is beautiful here though, isn't it?" Killua nodded his head.

"Mito-san!" The house had just came into view. Killua placed his hands in his pockets and Okamirei placed her hands above her head. She glanced at her stomach and groaned.

"It's bulging..."

"You're fine. Nine months, right?" Okamirei nodded.

"And it's been five already."

"Four more then. Wanna go to a hospital?" Okamirei shook her head, glaring at her mate. "Oh yeah, you hate hospitals."

"I like to keep things natural, the way wolves live. That's how I grew up, and that's how I like it. Herbs and natural remedies, sure they aren't as efficient as some of the things out there, but it's made my body stronger and adaptable." Killua nodded his head in agreement. The two spotted Gon and an older woman. She smiled.

"You must be Killua and Okamirei!" She smiled in welcome, then led the three inside. She started pacing as she started to make things and tity up. "Shesh, you should have let me know you were coming home. I didn't have time to prepare anything." Okamirei sipped on her tea in happiness.

"It's no big deal, whatever is fine," Gon replied.

"What are you saying? Your friends came all the way out here to visit."

"No, it's OK," Killua said.

"I grew up with wolves. Anything is fine, I don't judge." Mito looked at Okamirei in surprise.

"I just thought it was your outfit, but you actually grew up with wolves? You'll have to tell me your story one of these days!" Okamirei nodded. Mito looked back at Gon. "Honestly, though, you should have said something first..." She went back to washing the dishes. Gon and Killua smiled at each other, when suddenly Mito snapped around. "Are you listening to me?" Okamirei nodded, wide eyed, while the other two froze, then smiled again. "Oh, that's right... Take a bath while I make something to eat. And put out your dirty clothes. I'll be doing laundry."

"OK. Later." Gon said.

"Now! You have ten seconds." Gon stood instantly and started running around, grabbing clothes. He pulled off Killua's shirt as well. Okamirei turned towards the woman.

"Um, mine are hand wash only." Mito smiled at her.

"That's alright. I hand wash things here normally." Okamirei nodded, then suddenly stripped, tossing her over-clothes at Gon, keeping her ears and tail attached to herself. Mito stared at her in shock, Killua blushed, and Gon ran out of there with the clothes. The old lady in the room sat, seemingly unaffected, minus the small chuckle.

"Okamirei!" The said wolf girl blinked at Mito with a 'what?' look on her face. Gon and Killua suddenly ran up the stairs to go to the bathroom and take a bath. Okamirei started to follow them, but was stopped by Mito. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry, Mito-san!" Killua said, peeking his head around the corner. "She'd run around town _naked_ without batting an eyelash." Mito shook her head.

"She's still a girl and that's that. Okamirei, please wait until the boys are done." Okamirei nodded, and Killua ran back upstairs. Okamirei sat back down with a sigh.

"Waist of water," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Rei. Is it alright if I call you that?" Okamirei nodded, ears perking up. "I'm sorry, but even if you _were_ raised by wolves, Gon and Killua were not, and I would like you to respect that." Okamirei nodded once again.

"I read a lot about human culture, so I understand." Mito smiled.

"Well, once they're done with their bath, you can take yours. I'll start making something to eat. You are a carnivore, I assume. Will you eat vegetables?" Okamirei cocked her head.

"I don't see why not. They're just roots and grasses." Mito started to cook with a smile. This girl was very interesting.

Okamirei chatted with the two ladies until her ears twitched at the sound of Gon and Killua's bath being over. She stood and headed up, meeting them halfway up the stairs. Killua smiled at her, and she elbowed him, then licked him on the cheek. She quickly went up, then took a quick shower.

She relaxed in the crisp, calm, warm liquid, letting her mind wander. Her head fell under, letting her hair consume the surface of the water. She made sure to scrub, then exited. She heard the door to the bathroom open and she lifted her nose to smell... Killua? The door opened once again, signifying he'd left. She peeked around the corner, then spotted clothes sitting on the toilet, folded up nicely. She smiled, then got dressed, pulling the blue dress on. It covered her belly nicely. She might just continue to wear this the rest of the time she was here.

The tail hid under the dress. She didn't mind. She left to go downstairs, smelling a wonderful feast.

She was right. As she got downstairs she was met with a table full of food. Killua smiled at her, and she mouthed a 'thank you' back. She sat next to him, then stared at the food, starting to drool.

"OK, let's eat." Mito, the old lady, and Gon bowed their heads, while Killua and Okamirei glanced at each other in confusion. "OK then, please help yourselves."

"Right," Killua said. Okamirei aimed for the meat, making sure to take some veggies to please Mito, then scarfed them down. Killua and Gon started having a who-could-eat-more contest, and halfway through Okmairei joined in, managing to eat more than the two combined. She won the contest, but she was stuffed.

"So, Rei, tell me about being a wolf." Everyone quieted. They wanted to hear the story too. Killua had heard about Lynch, but he never knew about how she came to be, or what her story was.

"Huh? Oh, OK. Well, I guess I should start off where my father started..."


	35. The Story of My Life

"When I was found by my father, I was huddled and wrapped in a blanket, placed in a woven basket, hidden in roots of a willow tree that had been recently tried to have been ripped from the ground. My father at the time was still an heir, but the alpha of his pack was dying. He was to be alpha any day then. My father said he would not have noticed me if it weren't for his fur catching on one of the roots sticking out. He said that at the time I had no scent, and I made no sound. He thought it was very smart of the being who placed me there. Probably to protect me from something, like him. He knew at the time I was still a newborn pup, and he was very sympathetic at the time. He figured he could raise me as one of his own, and maybe something good would come of it. So he picked me up out of the basket and started carrying me towards the pack. It wasn't until I was out of the basket I suddenly had a scent, and I woke up and started to cry. He knew it had to do with the basket, so he tested his theory. Once I was placed in the basket I fell asleep again, and lost a scent. He decided to take the basket with him and dug it out of the roots, then brought it, with me in it, with him back to his den.

"The pack rejected me at once, since I didn't look like them. But my father finally convinced them saying that he would teach me their ways, and I would be a great ally to them. At first I struggled. I was just a baby, and didn't have full control over anything. But as time passed by, I learned to crawl and follow. Though many times my father had to pick me up and carry me to my destination... Anyways, I quickly learned to be quiet. I got punished if I was ever loud, and I would get scolded. I learned how to beg and what motions meant what before I was even one. Though by that time the alpha had died. I never really knew him... The alpha female was already dead long ago, so I never knew her minus stories I learned as I grew up. So my father was alpha and he had a mate. I, as well as some newborn pups, were all the princes and princesses. The heirs. Though it was unlikely, we would have to go and create a pack of our own. The new leader would be in a batch much later on.

"So when I turned one, I started learning more. I learned how to switch between two and four legs, and I could say basic words to my fellow pack mates. The pack had already warmed up to me and accepted me as one of them, though they were concerned at how slow I was developing. In truth, I looked at development of humans in a book I read, and I was developing much faster than a normal pup. For wolves though, I was slow. I should have already been able to run around and speak normally by then. I was slow and clumsy. I was hyper and weak. I got injured easily and healed slowly.

"I was still small when I was three. The other pups were already much bigger than me, though they were smaller than father, mother, and the other adult wolves. I was really good friends with one of the pups named Kip. There were two females who I didn't really like. Then there was Lynch. He and I hit it off good at first, but Kip told me to watch out for him. As I got older, I learned Kip was right. Lynch started teasing me and being really cruel. It was then I decided to train hard to become strong. I learned techniques and became much stronger. By the time I was six, and the other pups were already full grown, I was smaller, still the runt, but older, smarter, and stronger. They were faster, but I could do everything they could, plus more. I was able to punch through trees, climb walls, and even made friends with others in the pack who hadn't recognized me before. My father was proud, and it seemed like I was going to prove him right. I was going to be the strongest of their pack, of our pack, and would be a great ally.

"My mother started getting really sick. I don't exactly know what had happened, and at the time I didn't understand much of what was going on, but after I left and learned more about human culture, I understood. Lynch was using my mother. He was trying to become alpha, and overthrow my father. He wanted to get my mother. But I think, once he realized my strength, he ditched that thought and went for me instead. He had half the pack, and might have tempted me if it weren't for Kip. Kip brought me back to realization, and he died. Lynch got away, as well as many others in the pack. My father and others who'd stayed mourned for the loss of my mother, who'd been killed by Lynch. Kip died in my arms, giving himself to me. I felt as though I had nothing left, and when I turned eight I started to venture. My father was worried for me. Every time I went out I'd be gone longer and longer, until I was ten. I never came back.

"I had been studying humans, and learning their culture. I took a cloak and walked among them, learning how to speak their language and learing about how they lived. I thought I understood them, until I found a city. I learned new things, and found out my knowledge about humans had been very... Limited. When I turned thirteen I learned of the Hunter Exams, and decided to take them. That's when I met Gon and Killua... Well, more like I ignored them like the others, then helped Gon and his friends get Killua back. I decided to follow Gon and Killua around for a bit. The rest you know."

Killua had listened intently to Okamirei's story. It was interesting, and he could understand her better now.

"Well, that was a very nice story, Rei," Mito said. "I have to do the laundry now. Why don't you three get the room ready? I'll be done soon." The three nodded as she started to clear the dishes and they ran upstairs to Gon's room.


	36. What is Our Future Going to be Like?

"This place is nice, Gon," Killua said as the three sat in Gon's room, facing each other. "Mito-san is really nice too." Okamirei nodded her agreement. Gon smiled and, then he suddenly gasped.

"I should show you guys around the island!" Okamirei's tail wagged and Killua nodded, happy at the suggestion. The three ran down the stairs and out of the house where Mito was carefully washing the clothes. "Mito-san, I'm going to show them around the island." Mito yelled something back, but Okamirei didn't hear as she was already walking towards the forest. Suddenly, Killua and Gon appeared next to her, walking and smiling. The two started walking along a wall edge, running around and elbowing each other to try and get in front. Okamirei just walked on the side, watching the two boy's foolish playing, before barking a laugh as Killua dodged in front of Gon, walking on the side of the wall. They raced each other into the forest, playing around with each other, hopping in the trees, teasing animals, having fun. They reached a ledge finally and stared over at the ocean. Okamirei sat, waiting, until Gon suddenly jumped off and landed in the water. Killua suddenly grabbed Okamirei and jumped after him, carrying her bridal style. She yelped, surprise creating a barrier of Nen around her body, and as Killua landed in the water, Okamirei stayed on top, laughing at her mate's foolishness. She stood, staring at the water, as Gon surfaced. Suddenly, arms grabbed onto Okamirei's ankle, trying to pull her in. She just stood there, smirking at Killua. He glared at her, but he didn't let go.

"Can't pull me in. I'll get wet when I want to." Killua pouted, then smiled as he was splashed by Gon. The two boys played a bit until Killua turned to Okamirei.

"Hey, can you teach me to walk on water now?"

"No. You can learn it yourself. Oh, and you didn't make it to the 200th floor."

"I know..."

"Once you're able to stand on trees without breaking them, then you can try water. Water's much harder."

"I know, I know, you have to constantly shift your Nen to keep up with the shifting of the water. You told me already." Okamirei smiled, then dived into the water. She surfaced, spitting water out of her mouth in a squirt like a whale. Killua laughed, as well as Gon, and the three continued to play and swim around. The three swam to a swampy area, then created some handmade fishing poles. Okamirei just watched the two boys, learning and watching, while catching fish her own way as they got near the shoreline.

The three started a fire and cooked the fish. Well, Okamirei more or less at hers before cooking them, but the two boys continued to chat while theirs cooked. It started to get dark out and Okamirei layed down, snuggling up to Killua. Gon sat on the other side, but he stayed away from the wolf girl as to not upset Killua. The three stared up at the stars in silence, until it was broken by Killua.

"Hey, guys. What are you going to do now?"

"For now, I'll rest up here while I gather information... The information I'll need before I go to Yorknew to look for my dad."

"I see. What should I do?" Killua said. Okamirei opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Gon.

"You should stay here and then go to Yorknew with me!"

"Yeah, I'm coming with you. That wasn't what I meant." Killua paused. "I was thinking you're sort of admirable." Okamirei blinked, looking back and forth between the two boys. "There's nothing I..." He looked at Okamirei, then continued. "Really want to do... I don't really have anything I want to do like you, or Okamirei for that matter. She wants to find Lynch. I just did this for fun. I don't really have a goal in front of me. Though there are plenty of things I _don't_ want to do. I don't want to stay in that house... Or inherit the family business. I guess I'm a little jealous." Okamirei's ears drooped. She'd always said that she would find Lynch and avenge her loved ones, but then what? Create a pack? It seemed that's what she was already doing now, but after Lynch, then what? Settle down? What would Killua want? What if he decided to continue travel? She didn't know what she wanted.

"Killua... Okamirei... I think it's fun to be with you." Gon stated. Okamirei smiled. _Why wouldn't it be? This was like an adventure! An adventure with pack!_

"Wh-what's that about?!" Killua said, taken aback.

"Whale Island is a place for fishermen to stay during extended outings. There aren't too many native residents. There's one other kid here that's around my age, and she's a girl. So you guys are my first friends that are the same age."

"My situation was simular..." Killua started. "Stuck in that house all day, training to kill." (**AN: OMG! KILLUA THEME MOMENT!**) "You two are also my first friends." Okamirei chuckled, then looked up at the sky.

"Well, you two already know my story. I thought not a lot about humans until I met you guys. In all honesty, I just thought them another creature out there. They were the oddballs, the ones who all other creatures hated. Though I looked like one, so I was able to blend in. At the same time I wasn't, so I learned, and even though I myself hated them, I found life was easier if I pretended. But when I became friends with you guys... Well, everything changed. It's fun, being with you guys." She smiled and her tail wagged.

"Killua, don't you have fun when we're together?"

"I guess, yeah, of course."

"Then let's stick together! We can travel around and see the world together!"

"Don't you ever feel embarrassed doing stuff like that?" Okamirei looked to the sky and howled a song. The other two quieted, listening.

"That was pretty," Gon said with a smile.

"That's more embarrassing..." Killua said, sighing. Okamirei and Gon shared a laugh.

"I'll be looking for my dad. You can look for what you want to do. It'll be a blast!"

"Yeah, doesn't sound so bad... Okay! I'll help you look for your dad until I discover what I want to do!" He looked at Okamirei, who was falling asleep.

"Yeah, me too." She yawned, then curled up next to Killua. He held her tight, sucking in her warmth.

"Oh, what's your mom doing?" He asked. Okamirei stopped listening as she fell asleep, surrounded by Killua's scent.


	37. Goodbye, Whale Island

Okamirei awoke with a yawn, then sat up, messy hair falling in her face. She looked around, seeing she was in a bedroom. It was light out, and there was no one around. Mito had decided to let her sleep in a different bedroom than Gon and Killua. She had said she preferred the floor, ground, or roof, but Mito had insisted, and she hesitantly had to comply. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the cliff... Killua must have carried her. She flung the covers off of her and stood, stretching her arms above her head. She saw she was still dressed in the blue dress, but ignored her fur clothing that had been set aside for her. She left the room, then headed to Gon's room. She slowly, quietly, opened the door, seeing the two boys blaying with a box on the floor. Killua's back was turned to her, and the two boys hadn't noticed her. She crouched forward, then pounced!

Killua dodged her with ease, sending her flying face-first into the wall. She plopped down, rubbing her nose, glaring at a laughing Killua.

"You just totally ran into the wall!" He laughed.

"Of course. You dodged." She wiggled her nose, then, finding it was OK, snorted at her mate. Killua just smirked. Okamirei just groaned.

"What's wrong?" Both Killua and Gon asked.

"Nothing. What's that?" She eyed the box.

"I don't know. It was from my father." Okamirei held her hand out and Gon handed it to her. She brought it up to her face and studied it, sniffing it.

"It opens?" Gon shrugged.

"Most likely, but we can't figure it out. Killua even tried to force it open, but it wouldn't budge." Okamirei glanced at her mate, then sniffed it again.

"Have you tried Nen? It's stronger." Killua and Gon looked at each other, then Gon took the box, using Ren on it. It suddenly opened. "Well, I'm going to leave you to do that, I'm heading out. I'll most likely be back." She left the room, heading down to leave for some breakfast. On her way out the door, she was stopped by Mito.

"Good morning, Rei. Where are you headed?"

"Breakfast," she replied.

"Alright. Hey, are you alright?" Okamirei nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine." She turned to leave, when Mito's voice stopped her again.

"Rei, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure."

"Rei... Have you... Do you really like Killua or Gon?" Okamirei tilted her head with a slight frown.

"Of course. Gon is my pack-mate, my friend. And Killua is my mate."

"Rei, are you pregnant?" A slight smile came to Okamirei's lips.

"Yeah. Three and a half months left." Mito looked shocked.

"Okamirei! This is why humans have the rules that they-"

"It's fine, Mito-san. I won't explain why, but it makes me happy. I'm 13. My father had kids at 7. I know what you're thinking, but at heart I'm still a wolf. I wanted to start my own pack, and wolves mate for life, so..." The two faced each other in silence. "I'll be back. Breakfast." Okamirei left, leaving a shocked Mito in the doorway. She fell onto four legs and ran into the forest, tracking scents of small creatures.

* * *

Okamirei got back late, and went through Gon's window instead of the front door. She silently tiptoed past the two sleeping boys and got to the door, then stopped and kissed Killua on the forehead before turning back to the door. Hands suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground. Killua's arms unconsciously wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. She grinned, then snuggled up to him. Three and a half months... But she was a wolf. Yet she was also a human. She had no idea; it could be anytime. She didn't know.

* * *

"Mito-san! I'm going to find Ging! After I've met Ging, I'll return to the island. Take care of yourself until then!" Gon waved to Mito from the back of the boat as the three left. Gon and Killua had found that Ging might be connected to a game called Greed Island. They found it was to be sold at the Yorknew auction, but they needed to get a lot of money for it. It was an expensive game.

They would stock up on items, then sell them for more. They would make a lot of money, and on September 1st, they would see their old friends.

Okamirei's blue dress fluttered around her. Mito had let her keep it, and Okamirei had firmly decided that that dress would be the one she wore until she gave birth.

She went below deck as she waited for the end of another long sea voyage.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the really short chapter... Well, people have been asking when she got pregnant. The answer would be the end of chapter 25. Hey, I'm taking a poll to get my readers opinion on something, so please vote! Just go to the link at the bottom and help me out with the decision! Thank you so much, all my AMAZING readers, and I'll get to writing and posting the next chapter as soon as I can! TTYL!**

** topic/101028/120566770/1/Okamirei-s-poll**


	38. Leorio

Okamirei looked around at the city. It was huge... All the items, all the buildings... It was the opposite of her home. She looked at the two boys who were stuck in their own little conversation and smiled, starting after them. She paused, looking at her stomach, then grinned and ran after the two boys. It was so crowded...

"Wow! There are so many people!" Gon exclaimed.

"And so much _stuff_. People actually pay for these bullets?" Killua sighed. He'd gotten used to her odd language, but still, it was confusing.

"Yeah. But this market's purpose is to swindle people who have come for the auction." Killua explained. Okamirei gripped Killua's hand, earning a slight blush. Gon continued to stare at everything with wide eyes.

"This isn't the auction venue?" Gon asked.

"Obviously. Yorknew's dream auction is held once a year in the world's largest auction house. They say that, just during the ten days of bidding, tens of trillions of Jenny exchange hands." Killua continued to explain. Okamirei blinked.

"Tens of trillions?" Gon questioned.

"That's a lot, right?" Okamirei asked. Killua nodded.

"Yeah, an item sold for ten thousand can be turned around for a hundred million the next day. You can make a fortune instantly. It's where dreams come true."

"Wow…" Gon seemed awestruck. Okamirei started to stare at items as well, eyes brought by shines and glints of crystals or other shiny items.

"Well, that's why a lot of underworld auctioning happens at the same time." Killua stated.

"That's awesome…"

"Yeah," Okamirei agreed. "Wait, we're supposed to meet Leorio and Kurapika here, right? Think they'll show up?"

"They promised to meet us here. I'm sure they'll come. They promised." The three were now walking in a line next to each other.

"Kurapika might take a while though. He probably got a job or something for money. They might try and contact us." Okamirei nodded at Killua's words as he took out his phone. "Hey, you have to buy a phone! It's standard Hunter gear!" Killua yelled at his friends. Gon laughed, and even more so, as well as Killua, when Okamirei cocked her head. "Not everyone can communicate by howls, Rei," Killua said with a smirk. "Especially long distance." It seemed like a light bulb lit above her head, and the three ran off to find a phone stand. After a few minutes, they were successful.

"Hey! Welcome! This one's great…" The man at the stand told them. "It's the hottest current model! Super-thin and no bigger than a credit card. It has a GPS, which come in handy for meeting with people." The man held out a phone. Okamirei, not paying any attention to the foreign object of no value to her, turned, smelling a familiar scent behind her and her friends.

"Don't bother. That feature doesn't work in many countries, and it isn't even waterproof. The model is for people who only make calls." Okamirei smiled at the tall man, who smiled back.

"Leorio!" Gon and Killua yelled, smiling back.

"Yo." He saluted the three. He walked in front of the group, looking at the other phones.

"I would recommend… This Beetle 07." He said, picking up the bug-like object. "It's a little heavy and pricey, but it includes a translator for the two hundred languages used worldwide."

"What? Seriously? Go with this one. I'll buy one too!" Killua exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Gon agreed.

"Three, please." Leorio stated. Okamirei blinked, looking at the three, then the phone, then the other phones, then the man, back to the three, then back to the man.

"Three will cost six hundred thousand." The man stated. Leorio balked.

"Six hundred thousand? That's expensive, pops!" Leorio yelled. The two started bickering, sending Okamirei into a dizzy number phase. Killua tried to help her, explaining that the two were debating the price, and the end got the phones for 165,870 Jenny. People started to applaud. Okamirei shook her head, fingering her new phone in her hands.

"This is why I stay away from money unless I have to use it," she said. "It's so confusing."

"Well, phones are useful. When we get a chance, I'll show you how to use it." Okamirei licked Killua on his cheek, earning a glance from Leorio.

"So... How are you guys doing?" Leorio asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked back.

"You've trained and gotten stronger, right?" Leorio rephrased. The three started to chow down at a burger place while Gon explained everything that'd happened at Heaven's arena, excluding a certain fact about a certain wolf-girl, who was still wearing the blue dress.

"What?! You returned the tag to Hisoka at Heavens Arena?" Leorio exclaimed, shocked. "And you have to be pretty good to make it to the 200s…" Leorio glanced at Okamirei. "Well, you did have Rei with you..." Okamirei gave a huff of pride, a smile tugging at the edge of her mouth. "Just how strong have you gotten now?" Leorio asked the two boys.

"We're almost as strong as Rei!" Okamirei let out a short laugh.

"Almost as strong as me? Doubtful."

"Hey, did you learn Nen, Leorio?" Gon asked, ignoring the wolf-girl.

"Yeah, you bet." Leorio said, a large smile on his face.

"Awesome!" Gon exclaimed. Okamirei looked at the man, sniffing him. If he did, he wasn't using it properly.

"Really?" Killua asked, doubtful.

"You don't smell like it," Rei stated. The two received a glare from the older-looking man.

"Why would I lie to you? It's the ability to build up a shroud of aura, one's own life force…" Leorio stated. Killua sighed.

"That's Ten, one of the four major principles for learning Nen." Gon explained with a nervous smile.

"Eh? There more to it?" Leorio asked, shocked. Okamirei started to laugh, earning looks from everyone as her laughs were mixed with barks.

"Figured as much." Killua said. Leorio scowled, then paid for the meal. The four walked to the hotel Leorio was staying at in silence, then sat to explain their goal for Greed Island.

"Greed Island? What's that?" Leorio asked.

"A legendary game." Killua stated, sucking on a lollipop. "We're trying to get a copy at the auction."

"But why a game?"

"Ging made it." Gon replied. Leorio looked at him with wide eyes. "I think the game holds a clue to finding my dad."

"The game holds a clue to finding your dad? What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Gon stated, rubbing his neck.

"Anyway, the problem is the cost." Killua said.

"How much are we talking?" Leorio asked.

"The lowest starting bid is..." Killua paused. "8.9 billion."

"8.9 billion?!" Leorio exclaimed, spitting out his coffee. "How much do you have?" The question was directed at Gon.

"We made some bad investments, so we're down to 5 million. Plus Okamirei's money, that takes it up to fifteen million." Gon looked embarrassed.

"Who said you can use my money?" Okamirei asked.

"I thought you said it was confusing, and that you didn't want anything to do with it," Killua asked, smirking.

"Never said that. I just said I only used it for necessities..." She paused. "Like BBQ and ramen..." She started to drool as she giggled, holding her hands to her face. "Yummy..."

"Then why'd you give all your money to us at Heaven's arena?"

"Didn't need it. Plus you guys were broke at that point." She smirked at Killua. Her tail started to wag, then she flinched. A whine escaped her mouth and she turned to Leorio. "Um, can I leave?" Leorio looked confused for a second, but nodded. Okamirei stood, then hurried out. Leorio gave her a suspicious look as she exited. She barely heard Leorio as she shut the door behind her.

"Killua, Gon, what's wrong with Rei?"

"Oh, well, er,"

"She's fine," Okamirei neared her room with a sigh, pausing to feel her stomach.

"WHAT?!" She heard from the other room. She giggled, then entered through her own door, making sure to lock it. She set her stuff on her dresser, then sat cross-legged on the floor. Her eyes scanned the room, and her ears twitched as she heard another door slam and a stomping come towards her. There was a knock on her door, but she didn't reply. The handle jiggled, but didn't open since it was locked. "Rei, you in there?" Leorio.  
"Maybe she's asleep..." Gon."Doubtful. She's probably just listening to us." Killua."This is all your fault! You should've been more careful!""Yeah, yeah, shut up Leorio.""Rei, let me in! I'm a doctor!""Doctor in training.""Whatever!""Um, Killua, Leorio, calm down...""I'm calm. This hot-head is the one yelling.""Am not!" Okmairei stiffled a laugh. "Rei?""Coming," she replied, standing up and walking over to the door. Right as she unlocked it it flung open and the three boys walked in. Leorio pointed to the bed, a stern look on his face. Okamirei sighed, complying, then waited as Leorio searched through his briefcase. "I hate hospitals," she stated. Leorio just huffed as he pulled out a bunch of tools and set to work examining her."Well, it's healthy and strong. My guess, a girl." Killua let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, earning a look from his mate."Alright, alright, now you can leave. Goodnight." Okamirei flung her hand at them, waving them off. The three left, and Okamirei sighed, leaning back on the bed. "Now what?" A flash of red brought her gaze and she turned to look at where she spotted what looked like glowing red eyes, hiding in the darkness. Upon closer inspection it was just a reflection of red from an alarm clock. She sighed. Red eyes... Just like the White Wolf. Her thoughts were brought to Wing and Zushi. _I wonder how they're doing..._ There was more silence as she continued to stare at the ceiling. _A conjurer, huh?_ She felt like she was being watched and turned back to the glowing red dots. Her foot slammed out, knocking the alarm clock off the dresser. The red dots went away, but suddenly a thought went through her mind. _Being watched... A pack... Can I summon a pack of wolves?_ She looked down at her hands. _It wouldn't be too hard, right? It's just like the White Wolf._ She looked back at where the red dots were no longer and a smirk started across her mouth. Her hands balled into fists. _I can do it!_She hopped off the bed, then flinched. She looked at her stomach, then sat carefully. _Shadow Wolves... That's what I'll call it._


	39. bONUS cHAPTER 3!

**OK! Now for another bonus chappie! Hope you enjoy the laughs!**

* * *

"Rei." Okamirei looked up from staring at the floor and looked up at where Leorio was towering over her. He was frowning, but once she looked at him, he couldn't help but smile at the she-wolf.

"Yes?"

"I found a place I think you should go." He handed her a card. "The meeting starts any minute now. Go on."

"But I-"

"Go." Okamirei stood with a sigh.

"What is it?"

"It's a place where young woman go for support when they're pregnant." Okamirei blinked at him.

"What?"

"Never mind. Just go. I already payed for you, so I'll be mad if you don't." Okamirei sighed once again. _And knowing that makes me want to go more? No, I didn't care if he payed or not. He was just wasting his money. Though I_ am_ curious. I've heard of these 'support groups.' Maybe something good will come of it?_

Okamirei took the card from her friend and started out of the room, then headed out and down the street, looking at al the buildings. She finally came across one which matched the picture on the card, and went up and knocked on the door. A young lady opened it, then looked down at the 13 year old girl. She gasped, then pulled her into the house. Okamirei blinked as she looked around. Ladies, young and old, were laughing, chatting, and smiling with each other. She was the youngest one there.

"My name is Gretta, what is yours?" Okamirei looked at the older lady then smiled.

"Okamirei, but you can call me Rei."

"How old are you, Rei?"

"13." The woman paused.

"13?!"

"That's what I said."

"You're much too young to be having kids!"

"Actually, I'm a bit old. My mother had kids when she was 5."

"What?!"

"She was a wolf."

"Oh, that makes sense," the woman sounded relieved. "But you- Wait, your mother was a wolf?" Okamirei nodded. "Then you are..." Okamirei didn't answer as some slabs of salami caught her eye, and she headed over to the food table to grab some. She noticed others staring at her, and could hear them whispering about her.

"OK, woman, settle down, the class is about to start." People settled down and sat on the large couch. Okamirei looked around, then sat on the floor, waiting for whatever was about to happen, chewing on several pieces of her salami. "Alright, so I'm sure people have gotten aquainted, so for the first order of business, we will start off with the most important thing for young, pregnant ladies. You should not feel depressed. The baby can feel that. You need to be healthy so that the baby can be healthy. Make sure you eat the right foods and go to the doctor." Okamirei twitched, feeling, even though it wasn't, that it was directed at her. "Cheer up and know that in nine months or less, you will have a true blessing. While I do not recommend purposely getting pregnant as a teenager, especially when you do not have a job, I know that sometimes, things happen. Now, it's time to start learning about babies! It's an exciting time, no matter how old you are, so you should enjoy it and learn from your "mistakes." All through life, we learn from our mistakes." Okamirei was ready to face-palm. This was really boring. Plus, she already knew about pups and how to raise them. This entire thing was a waist of time.

"When your child is born, you need to make sure to watch where you take her. We know you want to show off your new baby, but during the first two months, try not to take her anywhere where there will be crowds of people. If a newborn baby gets a fever of 100.4 or higher, she'll have to go to the hospital and get a complete workup, so it's just not worth bringing her around all those germs." Okamirei stood instantly, leaning back. She wanted out of there. This was a class for humans. She was going to raise her child as a member of her pack. She would teach the child to be perceptive, and would raise the child like she was raised. That was the smartest thing. "Don't take her to shopping centers or restaurants. Outdoor spaces are perfectly fine, but you don't want to risk someone coming over and sticking their face close to the stroller." Okamirei shook her head. These were stupid rules. They woprked for humans, but she didn't consider herself a human. She would protect her child and keep it safe. But she would do it her way. Sorry, Leorio, you wasted your money.

Okamirei turned towards the food counter and snatched up the rest of the meat platter, then looked back at the ladies. They were focused on each other. "Be a nag about hand washing. It may seem paranoid or nit-picky, but it really is important that you ask anyone who's going to hold your newborn to wash their hands first." Okamirei snorted as she started out of there. "That will help prevent the spread of cold, flu and other viruses to your little one." She would want her child to get used to the natural world, not be afraid of it. She would want her little one to have a tolerance to the natural world, not avoid it. She opened the door and left, walking back to the hotel. She sighed, looking up at the sky.

"GAH! It's so STUPID!" The outburst brought eyes onto her from others around. She growled at them, then started off towards the hotel on all fours, racing up the wall to the window and slamming through the open window, curtains fluttering around her. She glared at Leorio, who was just grinning.

"Oh, so you finally came back? I wondered when you'd decide to leave."

"Wait... You..." Leorio shrugged.

"Killua put me up to it. Said it was 'payback' for what you did to him in heaven's arena." There was silence, then Okamirei started cracking up, remembering the little 'episode' with her prank.

"I'm sorry, but mine's so much better..." She waved off Leorio as she left to her room, still giggling.

"Nah, I think Killua's is better. Well, I'm out of here before I get eaten." Leorio left in haste. Okamirei stared after his fleeing figure before shrugging and entering her room. She froze.

Her entire room...

Was covered...

In pink.

"KILLUA!" Okamirei yelled, snarling as she turned, summoning her White Wolf form and squeezing out of there. "LEORIO! I'M GOING TO BROWNIEING KILL YOU!"


	40. Shadow Wolves

**This chapter is going to be mainly a filler chapter. Okamirei will occasionally come back to the story-line, but not fully until she has her kid. Because of this, she'll have to give birth very soon. I'm planning for the next chapter. Also, because coming across the Phantom Troupe while pregnant isn't a really good idea... I thank those who took the poll though. I enjoyed seeing what people preferred, but in all honesty, I don't think I can make her give birth too far out in the story. Thank you, though! Enjoy this next chappie!**

* * *

Okamirei stared at the shadows in front of her, focusing her Nen in it, focusing on the form of a wolf. She was trying, had been trying, to summon a wolf made of shadows. From the shadows it would come, and it would be her eyes and ears in an area she couldn't go. She hadn't slept a wink, and the exhaustion was starting to take it's toll. She needed to sleep.

Killua had told her that he, Gon, and Leorio were going to do an arm wrestling competition to try and get a lot of money. She told them she'd be all right, and asked if she could sit it out until they were done. They promptly agreed and Okamirei was alone, sitting in her room, waiting for something to happen.

When she summoned the white wolf, what was it like? What did it feel like? She felt power. She could feel the protection of the wolf all around her, and saw out of it's eyes. It felt like she _was_ the wolf.

She fell onto her bed, eyes closing. She couldn't take it anymore. She _had_ to sleep. Soon, all she heard, all she felt, was the steady breathing and her own heartbeat, her own pulse, racing against her, under her skin. Silence. And a need to sleep.

That was it!

With new-found vigor, she flung herself out of the bed, taking a seat on the floor once again. She stared at the large shadow of the dresser, then placed her hand out towards the shadow. Focusing her Nen on her hand, she placed her hand on the shadow. A heart. The creatures needed a heart, a purpose. They would not be a shell, they'd be a part of her.

She saw the shadow waver, then freeze up once again. However, a grin was placed on Okamirei's sleepy face. She had made progress. She could do this.

Sleep overcame her once again and she fell onto her side, eyes closing, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Rei, you awake?" Okamirei sat up and rubbed her eyes. A yawn came to her mouth and she stretched, then looked up, coming face to face with the striking blue eyes of her mate.

"Oh, Killua. Hello, what is it?" She smiled drowsily at her mate.

"I just came in to tell you we're making a lot of money out there. You hungry?" Okamirei nodded, then stood shakily. She walked over to her bed and sat. "I'll get you something. Be right back." Killua left and Okamirei was alone once again. She'd gotten some sleep, which she was glad about, but she needed to work on her new ability. She now had something to go off of. She looked at the shadow once again. But food... Bullets she was hungry. She shrugged it off, deciding not to waist time, and went back over to the shadows. She focused once again on the shadow of the dresser, placing her hand on it. She closed her eyes and remembered the feel of fur in her hands and focused that into a ball. Their hearts. Their hearts would be made of solid shadow, soft and tender, yet solid and firm.

She opened her eyes, looking down, and saw red eyes staring back at her from the shadow. As soon as they were there, though, they disappeared. Had she imagined it? No, she was making progress.

"Hey, food." Okamirei turned as her door opened and Killua walked in, carrying a burger wrapped up. He tossed it at the wolf-girl, who easily caught it, then smiled a thanks to her mate. He slightly smiled back, waving two fingers, then left. _Probably back to the arm wrestling,_ Okamirei guessed, taking a bite out of the burger. She smiled. She wanted to see what they were doing, but she needed to practice... An idea struck her.

She stared at the shadow once again, placing her hand on it. She closed her eyes, focusing on the image of a wolf made of shadows. Red eyes, and hardened claws and teeth. Wisps came from it's body, and the texture was like clouds. It felt like thick air. And it's core, it's heart, was solid, hidden in it's body. I need you to watch Killua for me, Okamirei thought. Show me what they're doing. Okamirei opened her eyes once again and gasped. In front of her, from the shadow of the dresser, a circular orb of black emerged. Shadows wafted from it, and from where it came, trying to wrap around and create a form. Red eyes blinked at her, then turned, but the slight form of a head and core dispersed almost at once. Okamirei stood, then giggled in happiness. This was it! She could do this! That was proof, this could happen. She could make a wolf come from the shadows. Currently, it wasn't a full wolf, but it was something. Just a little more practice and... She paused her thoughts, staring at her belly. _Any day now,_ she thought, feeling the child move. _I can tell. Any day now._

Okamirei sat back down, practicing more, giving each wolf summoned the same task. Watch Killua. Help him. Keep him safe.

Protect our pack from the shadows, from where I cannot.

Be my eyes where I cannot see.


	41. Kirin is Here!

**So, I just realized the previous chapter was chapter 40. Yay! In celebration, I drew a picture of Okamirei and Killua holding up a sign, dedicated for my fans. It's on my deviantart. The link is on my profile. Well, It's finally that time! Eh? Eh?  
**

* * *

Okamirei had successfully summoned a wolf made of shadows. It stood in front of her, staring right at her.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... It started to disperse. Seven seconds. Seven seconds and an entire wolf. Now she just needed to make it move around for more than a minute, then she would consider it a success.

"Hey, Rei!" Killua came barging into the room and Okamirei looked up, glancing with slightly wide eyes at her mate.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to some place. You coming?" Okamirei nodded, and the two hurried out. Okamirei had decided to keep her new ability she was working on a secret from her friends.

They had told her what they were doing, and she didn't understand, but whatever had happened, wherever they were going, it must have to do with their plan. 'Moles,' they called them. These two men who were waiting, who they started to follow. Whatever plan they had to get money, these men were part of it.

"Are they moles?" Gon asked. Okamirei glanced at him, then looked at Leorio.

"Yeah. Looks like we landed a big fish." Okamirei's head was swimming. She decided to ignore the two's confusing words. It was best to ignore, and think she knew. If it was important, they would explain it to her better.

"Huh? Fish? Don't you mean moles?"

"Stop talking! It doesn't matter!" The group of six entered through a door and into an elevator, then it lowered down to a room and opened. It was dark, and people yelled and screamed. In the center was a ring, and two people sat there, arm wrestling.

"Oh! I can feel the blood-lust!" Killua stated. Leorio and the short man started to bicker numbers, and Okamirei turned to Killua. She opened her mouth to speak as Gon was being brought over to the middle, then the lights flew on. Okamirei flinched, nails sharpening. She was on high alert, glancing everywhere for a threat. Killua placed his hand on her shoulder, making her flinch again, and she sighed.

"I'm leaving. I'll meet you back at the hotel," she said. Killua nodded. She left, back up the elevator, then started through the city. While walking, she started to sweat. It was so hot out... And she needed to hurry. She slowed down, despite her wishes. She finally fell, leaning against the wall. It was time... She couldn't hold it in... She reached out to the shadow of a building. _Not here,_ she thought. _Not here. I cannot give birth here._ A wolf came from the shadows, then wined as it nudged her. "I... Need out of here..." She said to it. "Somewhere out... Of the city..." The wolf nodded. Okamirei relaxed as the wolf lightly placed it's jaws around her ribs, since it was unable to carry her on its back. It lifted her up and started to run. It knew it didn't have long. She had placed quite a lot of aura in it so it would last much longer than seven seconds, but still...

People gasped as they occasionally spotted the wolf, darting in and out of the shadows. It was fast, but with all the people, buildings, and obstacles, it had difficulty getting to its destination. Finally, it let Okamirei drop, and it dispersed. She saw in front of her the desert. She was still in the city, but there was no one around. She leaned up against a wall in the alleyway, then relaxed as she let her natural instincts take over.

* * *

A baby cried in Okamirei's arms. Okamirei's tongue was tracing over the child's face. It had really short blonde hair and healthy, pink skin.

_A girl. It's a girl._ Okamirei said out-loud to herself in her native wolf tongue. Okamirei ripped off her blue dress, using it to wrap up the baby. Letting it nurse, she kept her eyes out around. She would let no one hurt her child... When the baby girl finished, she quieted and started to sleep. Okamirei made the sleeves of the used-to-be-dress-turned-baby-wrap come up so the baby could dangle, and then summoned the white wolf. _Killua... You shall soon see her. My child... You will meet your father soon._ She gripped the sleeping baby, then turned and started off.

People screamed as the wolf ran along, taking leaps and bounding through people. The wolf ignored them all, making sure the child stayed comfortable. She made sure not to jerk it, and made sure it was not woken by the sounds of people around. Soon, she arrived at the hotel and stared at the building.

"Rei?" Okamirei turned, red eyes coming face to face with a pair of blue, brown, and greenish. She blinked at the three, then turned back to the hotel and ran up, jumping to the window and canceling her Nen, diving into her open windowed room. She landed on the floor, then set the child on the bed. She turned and went to her dresser, then quickly pulled on her skirt, shirt, anklet, and armband. The then returned to her child, bringing her close. Seconds later there was a knock on her door.

"Rei!" Okamirei looked up, then summoned a shadow wolf which trotted over and opened the door, using its teeth to grip and turn the handle. The door flung open, dispersing the wolf as the door slammed against its core. Killua came running in, then froze. Gon and Leorio followed behind. Okamirei just smiled at them. "Rei, is that... Did you..." Okamirei nodded at her mate. Gon cae running over, a big smile on his face.

"Congratulations!" He said. "Boy or girl? What's his or her name? Can I hold her?" Okamirei just laughed.

"Thanks. She's a girl. And Killua gets to hold her first." Okamirei stood, then walked over to the said ex-assassin. She handed him the child, which he firmly took, eyes wide.

"What are we going to name her?" Killua asked.

"Hm... I know. Kirin. Kirin Zoldyck. You like it?" Killua just stared at the baby.

"Kirin..." His hand traced over his still sleeping daughter's head. "Like that golden unicorn? She'll have golden hair, just like you." Killua looked up at Okamirei, eyes soft. "Kirin..." He repeated. "I like it."


	42. Zepile

**Here's a long chapter. I'm trying to make them longer, and it's difficult. I can't guarantee the rest to be this long, but I'll try. Though, making them longer means that it'll take longer for me to upload. What do you think? Make them longer or upload faster?**

* * *

"Leorio, let me hold Kirin!" Gon whined. Leorio made a face as he held the wrapped baby close to him.

"But widdle Kirin woves his uncle Leorio!" Leorio replied. Okamirei just laughed.

"Leorio, let Gon hold Kirin." Leorio sighed, then handed the baby carefully over to the green haired boy.

"Is it smart to let them hold her?" Killua whispered. Okamirei just grinned.

"It's fine." Gon started laughing as he made faces at the little girl, earning giggles. Suddenly, the baby started to cry. Gon looked up at Okamirei, shocked and scared.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Okamirei just smiled.

"I know. She's just hungry." Okamirei walked over and took the child, then sat down. The boys decided it was a good time for a meeting, so they turned away from her, letting her do her motherly duties, and conversed among themselves. They had decided to go into town. Gon was going to pawn his Hunter License, and then they were going to figure out what to do from there. All the while Okamirei held onto her child, sometimes letting Killua have a turn.

Gon finally pawned the license, and received a huge check that even Okamirei was surprised about.

"Man, you really pawned your Hunter License? You're insane." Killua stated. Okamirei blinked in agreement.

"So what should we do first?" Gon asked Leorio.

"Let's start by purchasing a Southernbees catalog." Leorio replied. The four sat down on some couches and scanned through the catalog, and stopped at Greed Island. After a bit, they headed back out to the market.

"Now we wait for the information to come in. First, we catch one of the spiders and make them tell us where the rest are hiding, so that we can bag them all!" Leorio announced. Okamirei sighed, then crouched down next to Gon who had stopped to look at a knife. The child started to cry but a growl from Okamirei shut it up.

"This is…" Gon started, turning the knife in his hand.

"Oh, a Ben's knife." Killua said.

"A Ben's knife?" Gon repeated.

"A hundred year ago, a mass murderer designed it. He was a famous blacksmith. This is one of his original works. It's a lesser-known piece that a lot of rabid collectors are after. So you recognized it." Killua explained, taking the knife to examine it as well.

"No, I didn't." Gon replied. Okamirei tilted her head, then looked back at the knife. It was indeed intriguing. It had also caught her attention, like other items. "It happened to catch my eye, so I got curious and I used Gyo_._ That's when I noticed a faint aura on it." Okamirei looked back at the knife. _So that's what it was..._ Okamirei almost always had Gyo activated to some extent. It was a habit of hers. Though she never payed attention unless it endangered her, or was any threat.

"Gyo?" Leorio asked.

"A form of Nen_._ Basically you look really hard at something." Killua replied, using Gyo as well. Leorio tried, but to no avail.

"You need to know Ren first." Gon explained to the taller man. Okamirei started to laugh, then looked at Kirin, who was trying to grip onto another item. Okamirei grabbed the item and handed it to her kid, who attempted to fling it around, then chew on it. Okamirei grabbed it before Kirin managed to get it in her mouth, and placed it back. Instead, she gave her child a little toy she had gotten shaped like a bone. Kirin happily chewed on it.

"Right! There's another way!" Killua exclaimed.

"Another way?" Gon asked.

"Another way to make money." Killua confirmed. "Remember how Four-Eyes mentioned that really talented people use Nen without even realizing it themselves? If we search for items with aura on them, like this knife, it's likely some genius made them."

"I get it! We can find hidden gems with no formal appraisal training. Then we auction the item at a higher price!" Gon confirmed.

"If you guys want that, write down your price." The owner said.

"Customers are supposed to name their own price?" Killua asked. Okamirei tilted her head at the man. _This was new..._

"Yeah, that's how this market works. You write down what you're willing to pay, and when time expires, the highest bidder wins the item. Understand? Popular items will see their prices shoot up." The man showed them an example while explaining.

"I get it now." Killua said, writing down a price. "Well, then let's get started." Killua saluted the three.

"I'll check the online forums." Leorio said, turning around and running back to the hotel. Then Gon, Killua and Okamirei went their different ways. Okamirei walked down the street, looking back and forth. Whenever she spotted anything that had aura, she wrote down a number larger than the one that was already there. Hopefully she was doing this correctly... She continued to go back and forth, making sure her name and number was always the first one there. She noticed the same person was placing their name under hers, and she growled aloud. Kirin gurgled happily, and Okamirei stopped to care for her child. Suddenly, she jumped as a noise rang through the air. She pulled out her phone, growling at it, then pressed the button Killua had tought her a while ago. She placed it next to her head, snarling into the phone.

"What?" She said.

"What what? Why are you growling?" Killua asked on the other side.

"I'm snarling."

"Whatever. What's going on at your place?"

...

"Hello?"

"Rephrase please?"

"How are you doing with the items?" Okamirei heard Killua sigh from the other side.

"Good so far. I've taken a break to tend to Kirin. She stinks."

"Do the items have the name 'Zepile' on them?"

"Hm? Yeah. I'm guessing same with you. But don't worry, I have it under control. Despite having a child with me, I'm still keeping track of the four items. That 'Zepile' won't be able to get a single item while I'm on the task!" Okamirei had started walking again and noticed Zepile had placed another bid under hers. She quickly placed one more.

"Alright. Keep placing bids until the deadline. There are three of us, so we'll win some!"

Okamirei was right. With her speed and precision, she was able to get all four of her items. The three kids and baby met up soon after, carrying the merchandise they won.

"So ultimately, we won 9 and lost 2." Killua said.

"Yeah, he got that weird pot and painting," Gon said. Okamirei smiled. She had successfully gotten her four. That made her proud.

"Well, that wasn't too bad. Let's take these to the auction house now." Killua said. The three headed into the said building.

"I am very sorry. But the auction house cannot accept any additional items, once the catalog has been published." The man said.

"Isn't there any way? We really want to auction these." Killua asked. Kirin gurgled, earning a smile from the thoughtful man.

"I suggest you give the trade market a try." The man said.

"The trade market?" The three asked in sync. He explained what the trade market was and the three went off again.

"Oh, and your little sister is really cute."

"Huh?" The three looked at each other, then back at the man. He motioned to Kirin.

"Oh, this isn't my little sister. She's my pup." Okamirei said. The man's face contorted in shock, then the three left.

* * *

"Oh, you found these in your cellar?" The trade shop man asked. Killua had lied to him, telling him a story. Okamirei had inwardly scoffed. It was stupid, she could easily tell he was lying. And is wasn't because she knew the real story, it was because of how perceptive she was. Killua was a great liar, but she could tell. The story was that Killua's 'dad' was cleaning the basement and found a secret room under a carpet. He had gone inside and found a ton of stuff. He asked his son and his son's best friends to go sell it for a good price. So they were there. And they were trying to sell the items. "These are wonderful pieces. Only fifty copies were printed. And yours has a single-digit serial number. And an authentic autograph. I'd guess it's worth at least 150,000." The man said. He then moved onto the doll. "This antique doll is also excellent… It's in great shape, and the pristine condition of both box and doll raises the value. I'm estimating 300,000." He then grabbed the necklace. "Amazing craftsmanship. And the gem is real and very rare. It's clean and sturdy. I'm predicting 500,000." He then grabbed onto the kitty mask. "Handmade, smooth wood, and delicate art. You can tell that it had taken many years of practice to perfect this. I'm estimating 325,000." He then moved onto another painting. "And this painting seems to be an original. It even has the imprint where the artist accidently placed his thumb. My guess is at least 250,000." He then picked up a fan. "And this fan. The trimming around the outside might be real gold, and the painting looks fine and original as well. I'd say most likely 350,000." He then grabbed a wood statue. "However this isn't worth much, unfortunately. The box and statue are from different periods. The box was made recently. The statue is rough and doesn't adhere to any theme. I'd say it's only worth 1,500. However, that would be its appraisal as an artwork. The wood itself is quite valuable. So I'll make you an offer. If you sell me the 2 paintings, doll, necklace, mask, and fan for 1,500,000, I'll buy the wood for 80,000." Okamirei's ears fell back. He was lying... She was sure of it.

"A total of 1,580,000? What do you think?" Killua asked. Okamirei snorted.

"Feel free to think it over. But I doubt anyone will quote you a better price. In the meantime, let me check this wood's age." The man said, turning. Okamirei's ears twitched and she turned to the door, where a man stood.

"Wait! Put down that statue." The man shouted.

"Wh-Who are you?" The trade-man stuttered.

"Don't let him scam you, kid. He's offering a fair price on your other items, but he's lying about the statue!" Okamirei turned to the man. She knew something was up!

"I-I never lied!" The man yelled.

"He's lying," Okamirei mumbled, jutting her thumb at the man. Kirin started to cry so Okamirei softly let out a growling purr. The baby shut up instantly to listen, gurgling.

"Really? No collector would pay 80,000 for that wood. You're interested in the contents of that statue!" He pointed at the man, then walked over. "It's a wooden trove."

"A wooden trove?" Killua and Gon asked. Okamirei tilted her head.

"Three hundred years ago, these were a popular way for the wealthy to hide their money." The man explained.

"To hide their money…" Gon repeated.

"If it's real, there should be valuables inside," the man continued. "You planned to steal the contents while pretending to find its age!"

"I-I would never do that…" He replied.

"Liar." Okamirei said again, growling slightly.

"Wait." A man came out of the back room through the curtain. "Can you prove that this is a genuine wooden trove?"

"What?" The man asked.

"The wood is certainly over three hundred years old. But that only tells us the materials age. The statue itself could be modern. This technique is known as hood winking, kids."

"Technique?"

"He's referring to a counterfeiter trying to trick a professional appraiser. But that isn't what I'm doing. Here's a seam that an amateur would never recognize. The seam contains an adhesive used back in that period." The man explained.

"You're insisting this is a real wooden trove?" The bald man asked.

"Yeah."

"But it is possible that it was opened once to swap out its contents, and the statue was reassembled. We'd call that a dud. It's called double-dipping, placing a new adhesive on top of the old to create a dud. But only an amateur would try that. A professional would melt the adhesive with a flame, before resealing it. That way, it would appear as though the statue had never been opened. That's known as welding."

"It hasn't been welded. If fire were used, the wood would be scarred or the adhesive would have discolored." The man on the three kid's side argued.

"Even the pros have a hard time weighing those details. I can't trust you." The man replied.

"I'm a pro appraiser! I swear by my eyes… This is a real wooden trove!" Okamirei blinked at the man. She believed him. "It's never been opened, and the treasure inside hasn't been swapped out!"

"Okay, let's assume that is a genuine wooden trove. If the contents have been swapped out, what would you do?" There was silence for a second.

"I'll be your slave for the rest of my life." The man said. baldy chuckled and walked out of the room, telling the liar to give up. The four took the trove and the man opened it up, spilling riches onto the floor. Killua, Gon, and Okamirei gasped.

"Wow! Awesome!" They exclaimed, staring at the shiny riches. The four took the treasure and left.

* * *

"So you're Zepile." Killua said after the four had introduced each other.

"Thanks, Zepile-san." Gon said.

"You don't need to thank me. Consider it give and take. Twenty percent sounds fair. My cut when you sell the treasure." Zepile said.

"What? You're going to rob us?!" Killua exclaimed. Okamirei, who at first didn't understand what was happening, started to growl when her mate said this.

"That's uncalled for. It's my fee for providing advice." Zepile replied.

"I don't see a problem. He helped us back there." Gon said. Killua still looked mad.

"True," Okamirei said. "But he should have told us that before hand. I don't think we owe him anything."

"We need to collect as much as we possibly can," Killua agreed. "I might be willing to buy him lunch though."

"Really? Then I'll settle for that."

"Huh?" The three shrugged and decided on going to a small restaurant. Okamirei got a steak combo, and made sure to feed Kirin as well. Zepile was surprised Kirin was her's, but a spiteful comment shut him off the topic.

"So Zepile-san…" Gon started off.

"Hmm?"

"I feel bad, so we'll pay you a fee." Gon stated kindly. Killua started to yell at him.

"Nah, it really is okay. In return, just tell me something. What tipped you off to bid on these items?" Zepile asked. Gon, Killua, and Okamirei looked at each other.

"Is it okay to tell him the truth?" Gon asked. Killua nodded and Okamirei shrugged. Gon explained to Zepile about Nen and the idea that Killua came up with.

"I see, Nen aura… If you're telling the truth, that explains why you bought the statue, not realizing something was hidden inside. So, why do you need money so badly?" Zepile asked.

"We can answer that question, but not for free. Afterwards, you have to answer our question." Killua said.

"Sure, that's fine." Zepile replied.

"There's an item we want to buy at the auction. That's why we need money." Killua explained.

"Oh, which item are you interested in?" Zepile asked, but Killua placed his palm out at him.

"It's our turn now. You estimated that this treasure was worth 300 million, right? Could we receive that much at the trade market?" Kirin started to make noises and Okamirei turned, speaking wolf to her.

"At the trade market? They mainly deal in hard cash… If you show up abruptly, you won't get a fair price." Zepile replied, staring at the wolf-girl curiously.

"What?" Gon said, disappointed.

"Seriously?" Killua added.

"Now it's my turn. I'll repeat the question. Which item do you want?" Zepile asked.

"A game called Greed Island." Killua replied.

"Oh, that ridiculously expensive game?"

"How much is that weird pot that you bought worth?"

"Huh? This? It's garbage. Nothing at all." Zepile replied. "Why do you want that expensive game? I believe it costs 6 billion?"

"8.9 billion. We're looking for his dad. That game has a clue inside."

"Oh…"

"Why did you choose that pot? If you knew the wooden trove was real, shouldn't you bid on the more valuable item? But you went for the pot. Why?" Killua asked, pointing at the item. Zepile sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"You see… I made this pot."

"Eh?"

"But it wasn't an original creation. It was a replica. In other words, a counterfeit. When I was a destitute, this was how I made money. Once I became an appraiser and began earning money, I quit doing that. When I see how poorly these are made, I feel mortified! So I browse the markets and buy them back."

"How much would a real one cost?" Killua asked. Zepile stuck up one finger.

"It's my turn." Killua had a tick mark. "What does your dad do?" He asked Gon.

"He's a pro Hunter." Gon stated happily.

"How much would a real one cost?!" Killua yelled angrily. Okamirei growled at him as Kirin started to cry. Killua shushed, then took Kirin, holding her tight.

"Forty to fifty thousand. Is that so? A pro Hunter, huh?" Zepile continued. "There are a few in the antiques world, and not one of them is ordinary. Won't it be impossible for you three to find him alone?" He asked.

"It'll be fine. Okamirei and I are pro Hunters, too." Gon stated happily. Okamirei's tail started to wag and her ears perked up.

"Huh? Seriously?" Zepile asked, shocked, looking back and forth from Gon and Okamirei.

"Okay, your turn to ask a question." Gon said. Zepile smiled and straightened.

"Okay, this is my final question. Can I help you with anything?" The three looked at him with confusion. "If you want to make money at an auction, you'll need an appraiser. You could even say with an appraiser, you can always turn a profit. You can set the price you want to pay me. How's that?" The three nodded.

"Then you have to answer our last question." Gon replied. "Why do you want to help us?" There was silence.

"Because it made me happy… It made me happy that this piece of junk actually caught your eye." Gon shot up startling Okamirei and Kirin. Kirin started to cry again and Killua glared at Gon for a second before giving Kirin back to Okamirei to take care of.

"It's not a piece of junk! It definitely holds your Nen. Everyone has some aura… But it's incredibly difficult to harness! You must concentrate and train for a very long time. I can tell how much effort you put into making that pot! You have a lot of talent!" Gon yelled, then sat back down. "I still think it's a weird pot, though."

"My eyes didn't deceive me. When you appraise objects long enough, you also become a good judge of character. I look at sellers and the buyers too, not just the merchandise. It's a lot harder to appraise humans than it is to appraise antiques. When I saw you, I knew right away… that I wanted to work with you. That's my answer. What's yours?" The three smiled.

"Looking forward to it." Gon started.

"We'll decide your fee after we see how you do." Killua stated. Okamirei nodded.

"Okay! With that settled…" Zepile started.

"Wait! First… Teach me those techniques you talked about earlier." Gon demanded.

"You're interested?"

"Yep! Hoodwinking, double-dipping, welding… What else is there?" Gon asked curiously.

"Seriously… That isn't important at all!" Killua scolded.

"They sound fun! Like magic tricks!" Gon said.

"We're not here to have fun!" Killua yelled. Gon and Okamirei laughed. Kirin joined in.

"It wouldn't hurt." Okamirei said. Killua continued to glare at the two. They just stuck their tongues out at him and laughed.


	43. Captured!

After the small group paid they walked out and stopped by a claw machine. Zepile took out a coin and entered it through the slot before spinning it and grabbed the egg.

"Welding, it is the hardest technique to see through. But recently, a new technique has surfaced. It's known as exposing. You plainly reveal the opened statue along with a fake treasure. Because people assume that you wouldn't open the statue if the treasure were fake, you can fool them. But now this technique is getting old. When people started to get suspicious, a new technique emerged. Can you guess what it is?" Zepile asked.

"I know! The treasure inside is also fake!" Gon guessed.

"Wrong!"

"I know! Remove the treasure from a different place!" Killua guessed after a bit. Okamirei was still in thought.

"Correct. You can create a new opening and remove the treasure, then insert the fake treasure and seal the hole. It's called side-stepping."

"Side-stepping…" Gon repeated.

"Many veteran appraisers have been fooled. They assume the statue is real if the adhesive hasn't changed color from the application of fire. That's how they fool the pros."

"You live in an incredible world." Gon said.

"Hello? What a Spider?" Killua looked at Okamirei and Gon stood. "Got it. Let's go, Killua, Rei."

"Yeah." The two of them said at the same time. The three started off. Zepile yelled at them, they yelled back. Kirin sneezed and Okamirei held her close.

* * *

The three met up with Leorio and entered a café near the top floor. Leorio talked on the phone while they ordered. "Rei, was it a good idea to bring Kirin here?" Leorio asked.

"I can't just abandon her. Plus, There's no pack around that can hold her for me. We're on a mission, are we not?" Leorio sighed.

"Okay, we should decide our next move, then. How do we catch those two?" Leorio asked. Gon nodded his head.

"It's impossible." Killua stated. He placed his face on his hand, looking bored. "They're a lot stronger than we are." Okamirei sighed, knowing he was right. She might have a chance, but not unless it was one on one. Leorio stood up, enraged.

"What was that? We won't know until we try! And why are you saying this now?!"

"Quiet… They'll notice us." Killua scolded. Leorio sat down quickly. "But it's still true. I knew it as soon as I saw them. My dad once had a hit on a Troupe member. One of the few times I've ever heard him complain. Said the job wasn't worth the price. That's considered the greatest compliment a target can get. That was when he told us to stay away from the Troupe. It's been a few years, so I thought we might stand a chance…"

"They're really that strong?" Leorio asked.

"Would it help you to picture two Hisokas sitting here?" Killua asked. Okamirei nodded. Made sense... She would have a lot of trouble. She hadn't fought Hisoka, so she didn't know if she was stronger than him. If she was, then she could last against the troupe, but even then... She could smell it on them. They knew they were stronger. They weren't afraid of anyone. They would be hard to fight... Plus they probably knew a lot more about Nen... (**AN: If Okamirei fought one on one with a troupe member, she'd win, but she would be really hurt. Unless she knew a bit about them beforehand. Then she would be fine. Like Kurapika. But against two, doubtful she would survive.**)

"That is defiantly not something we can handle." Leorio stated, shocked.

"So why do you think they're here?" Killua asked.

"Aren't they on a date?" Leorio asked.

"Huh? Really?" Gon asked. Okamirei face-palmed.

"No. They noticed that other couple behind them. They're paying close attention to their surroundings. At first, I thought it was just caution because the mafia is after them. But in that case, they wouldn't be sitting in a public place. They aren't worried at all. They're waiting for someone to find them. Acting as bait, to draw out their prey." Killua said. Seconds later a powerful feeling coursed through the air. Okamirei growled. Kirin started to cry, and Okamirei tried her hardest to calm her. The others looked very concerned. "The atmosphere changed." Killua stated.

"I felt a bad feeling…" Gon spoke nervously.

"Did they notice us?" Leorio asked worriedly.

"It's okay. They haven't noticed us yet." Killua stated calmly.

"Are you sure? Besides, I can't use Zetsu like you guys to mask my presence."

"We haven't been using Zetsu, nor have we planned to." Killua said. Okamirei started to pale. "If we did, that would attract their attention. They aren't trying to sense Nen. They're trying to see if there's anyone in this area who looks or acts suspicious. So you'd better wipe those looks off your faces. Act normal." Leorio and Gon made weird faces. "Sorry, that was a bad idea." Killua said with a sweat drop. Okamirei poked Killua's shoulder, earning a glance.

"There might be a problem then... I'm almost always using Zetsu..." Killua's eyes widened slightly, then he sighed. Okamirei was trained to that point. It was habit for hers, always using Gyo and/or Zetsu. It was instinct. It was how she was raised, and it was how she lived. Hopefully the two spiders wouldn't find it suspicious...

"It'll be fine. That's how you are normally. It might have drawn their attention a bit, but they might have ignored it. It doesn't seem like it affected them." Okamirei's ears twitched and she looked out the window, then turned to the other three.

"They're on the move. What should we do?" She asked.

"Hm. As I told you, we can't beat them in a fight," Killua said, turning to the other two.

"We'll find a way… We have to." Leorio said.

"We can't leave empty-handed." Gon added. Okamirei smiled slightly.

"Okay. Then listen carefully. Gon and I will tail them. We absolutely cannot let them spot us. We'll use Zetsu." Killua activated it. Leorio to look at him wide-eyed.

"What about me?" Okamirei asked.

"You'll stay with Leorio." Okamirei huffed.

"No. I'm coming," she retorted.

"You're staying. What about Kirin?" This caused Okamirei to pause.

"I'm going. You might need my help. Leorio can take care of her." Killua sighed.

"Fine. You're good at tracking anyway." Okamirei's tail wagged triumphantly and she turned to Leorio.

"Take care of her. If anything happens, send her to my father. If she gets hungry, give her straight cows milk. Or dog's milk works too."

"I know how to take care of a baby," Leorio said. Okamirei smirked at him, then turned to the other two, using her Zetsu fully as well.

"I need you to promise me two things. If they see us, we give up immediately and escape. If I judge that further pursuit is impossible for any other reason, we give up. Got it?" Killua stated as the three walked down. Gon and Okamirei nodded their heads. "The signal to stop will be one phone call. Make sure you're phone's on vibrate. If they split up, we follow the woman. Leorio, contact Zepile, and keep an eye on the auction for us."

"Got it." Leorio agreed.

"I left my phone..." Okamirei lied, jutting her thumb in the direction of the hotel. Killua sighed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Her eyes shifted as she immediately turned her instincts on to the max and started to get ready to track the two.

"I'm guessing you've never tailed anyone before?" Killua asked Gon, who replied with a story of trailing Hisoka. A shocked Killua raised a fist and hit Gon on the head.

"Ow… Why did you hit me?" Gon asked.

"Uh, it seemed appropriate." Killua replied.

"Killua, Gon, let's go," Okamirei said, racing away on all fours. The two looked at each other, then ran off and climbed up a building to the roof. They split, running on the roofs. Okamirei, instincts on to the max, continuously sniffed the air. When the two spiders reached what seemed like a deserted town, Okamirei stayed in the forest. She spotted Killua and Gon in the building, sniffing them out. She suddenly flinched as she smelt more people. _Bullets! Gon, Killua, we've been caught!_ Okamirei backed up, then took out her phone. _Bullets, how do I use this?_ She couldn't howl without getting everyone's attention... She growled. Her friends would be caught! She pressed buttons on the phone, hoping to do something.

"Hello?"

"Leorio, that you?"

"Yeah," Leorio replied on the other side. "Rei? Are you alright? Wait, didn't you say you left your phone at-"

"No time!" Okamirei growled. "I don't know how to use this thing, I was trying to get ahold of Killua! I can't howl, and I-"

"Rei, calm down." Rei started to snarl as the male they were following took out his phone. "What's wrong?"

"It's a trap! I smell more spiders, or what I think are spiders! They know Killua and Gon are in the building!"

"WHAT?!" Leorio screamed. A crying was heard on the other side. Leorio started to make cooing sounds. "Don't worry, I'll call them!" The phone hung up instantly. Okamirei grit her teeth, then crouched down again. She felt so uneasy... She sniffed the air once again. There was no one around her. She was good. She had successfully traced them, but Gon and Killua, they were in trouble! Okamirei stood as she noticed the male, who had been talking on his phone, look straight at where Killua was. She grit her teeth, then took a step forward, but stopped. Her phone had started to ring, and she quickly grabbed it, cursing as she booked it out of there. She didn't know how to turn it on vibrate, so that's why she said she had left it at the hotel. And it most likely made a loud enough noise, the spiders probably knew she was there.

She sniffed the air again. One had started to follow her, but had stopped. "Yeah? You almost got me caught."

"Sorry," Leorio said. "I called Killua. He picked up, and I told him it was a trap, but-"

"Yeah, I know, they were already caught. I saw the man we were tracking turn to him."

"Yeah. Killua suddenly freaked and said 'got to go, tell Okamirei to stay hidden,' then hung up. Think they got out of there?"

"No," Okamirei replied. She had stopped running. She assumed they wouldn't think someone could track from a distance like her, so they most likely gave her no thought. She started back towards them. When she reached the seemingly deserted town, she looked around, sniffing and making sure no one was around. There wasn't, and she summoned the white wolf and trotted over, sniffing around where the people had been. She even pushed herself onto her tip-toes to try and sniff the rooms where Gon and Killua had been. She easily got a trail and started along, sniffing the ground for the trail, and the air for any new scents. She continued until she reached a road. There had been a car here. She smelt the fuel and gasses, not to mention the rubber and metal. She followed the scent of the car, picking up her pace since cars moved fast. She started out trotting, then broke in a run. Killua... Be alright. Please, you and Gon... Her tongue lolled as she raced along, keeping her nose active.


	44. Spider's Hideout: Kurapika Returns

Okamirei had reached a place with a lot of buildings. She had found the car. People were inside the building... She continued to sniff the air. Blood... She smelt blood. Her original eyes started to flash a red as the White Wolf raised onto her shackles, snarling. She let out an earth-shattering howl as she rushed at the building with the people inside, slamming her head at the door, breaking through with ease, skidding to a halt, snarling, jaws dripping with spit. Her lips were raised as she stared at the group of people, tensed and ready. Her shoulders shuddered as her eye-sight fuzzed as she started to lose control. She didn't care, anything to help her friends.

The other people all had their Nen flaring at the sudden intrusion. Killua's eyes were wide as he stared at an enraged Okamirei, and Gon, who was mad before, had lost it and was watching Okamirei, worried at what she might do. Okamirei took a step forward, unblinking.

"What _is_ that?!" One of the people said. Hisoka just smirked, knowing just exactly, not what, but who it was.

"Some manner of animal?" One of the calmer members questioned, walking forward. "Or maybe a Nen summoning." The male got too close and the White Wolf snapped it's jaws at him, then started forward even more.

_Give... Me... Back..._

The members seemed surprised as the wolf spoke. "It spoke! What should we do with it?"

_Give... Back..._

"It seems like it's here for these two boys. Let's leave it alone and let the boss decide what to do with it." Members started away with a tied up Killua and Gon, who glanced back at the wolf. She suddenly started forward, but stopped as several members cut her off.

"Doesn't look like that's an option," another said. "Pakunoda, see if you can read it." The girl labelled Pakunoda stared at her friend, wide eyed. You could tell, she was thinking, no, knowing, if she got close, it would rip her to shreds. The wolf continued forward, ignoring the people. Suddenly, a punch landed on her cheek, and she stumbled to the side, but not before snapping her jaws at the person that had hit her. She caught a piece of fabric in her teeth, ripping it from the person's garment.

"Well, it seems that it's solid," the female who'd punched her said, shaking her hand. "Very solid." Okamirei snarled, then lunged at the girl. She dodged, but the wolf tracked her and snapped at her once again. The others seemed to stay out of it. The girl landed on the back of the wolf, who spun around to get her off. The female hung firm, until Okamirei became smart and rolled. The female almost got squished, but dodged out of the way and cracked her knuckles. "This is fun," she said, smirking. Okamirei snarled again, ears lying flat on her head. She suddenly backed up, then started to circle the girl. Her tail swung side to side in annoyance. She suddenly lunged at the girl. The girl dodged, swinging another punch at Okamirei, but this one was full of Nen. Okamirei's eyes widened slightly and she jumped backwards, concentrating her Nen on her paws. She lunged again at the spider, gaining intense speed with the Nen concentration, surprising the girl. But before her jaws closed down on the girl someone tried another punch at her. She dodged, then snarled and spun around, racing out of there. Members raced after her, but she was long gone.

Okamirei managed to stay on the outskirts, smart enough not to get near them again. She paced back and forth, exhausted with over-use of Nen. Sweat beaded down her face, and she was breathing deeply. It was already dark out, and she was annoyed that she wasn't able to do anything to help her friends. Suddenly, she paused and sniffed the air. She turned her head slightly, ears perking as she spotted a black speck dart from the building. She sniffed the air, then smiled and raced over.

"Killua! Gon!" She yelled. They turned to her.

"Rei!" They said. Gon gripped her in a hug. Killua grabbed her shoulders, an angry look in his eyes.

"Rei, what the hell were you thinking?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Okamirei buried her face in his shirt.

"I was so worried... I smelt blood, and I lost control..." Killua sighed. "I couldn't help it, I just ran in there without thinking..."

"Come on Rei, we need to get out of here." Okamirei nodded.

"Rei, can you carry us?" Okamirei blinked at him.

"Yeah," she replied, lying. She was exhausted. She needed to rest. But she summoned the wolf anyway and laid down, letting the two hop onto her back. Then she raced off.

* * *

They arrived at a station, then stood. Okamirei let then down, then cancelled her Nen. She sat, breathing heavily while Gon called Kurapika, hoping to get ahold of him. Killua looked at Okamirei, worried. He knew she was exhausted.

"You shouldn't have done that, if you were that tired," he said. Okamirei shook her head.

"I'm fine. I need to try and reach past my limits." Killua grit his teeth.

"Not like that! You should-" Killua was cut off by Gon, who'd gotten ahold of the Kurta.

"Oh, Kurapika? Whew, we finally got a hold of you. Yep, can you talk right now? Wait! Can you give me one minute? I have something to tell you. Okamirei, Killua and I ran into the Troupe. Actually, they caught us."

"What were you guys thinking?! Do you realize how dangerous they are?!" Kurapika yelled through phone. Killua took the phone from Gon.

"I thought I knew, but after we met them, it became painfully clear. They're strong. Right now, we have no chance against them. That's why we need your assistance." Killua said.

"We want to help." Gon added.

"Yeah," Okamirei added as well.

"Don't you want to know where their base is? Do you know all of their powers?" Killua yelled. "You're the chain-user who killed one of their members, right? They're looking everywhere for you. If you won't treat us as friends or equals, we'll do whatever we must to help!" Killua handed it back to Gon.

"Oh, Rei, it's for you." Gon said. Okamirei blinked, then took the phone.

"Are you OK?" Kurapika asked. Okamirei tilted her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She coughed.

"You don't sound fine. Did they hurt you when they captured you?"

"Captured? No, I tracked after them when they caught Killua and Gon. No, I was good at it. Yeah, hehe, well, to put it mildly, I kind of stormed their base in a blind rampage..."

"What?! What happened?!" Okamirei flinched at the loudness.

"I had a battle with one of their members. I guess they figured I was going to win so another stepped in... I had to book it. I used too much Nen though, so I'm a bit tired..."

"A bit?" Killua mused. "You're ready to collapse." Okamirei nodded her head and said a quick bye to the concerned Kurapika before hanging up and giving the phone back to Gon. The three returned to the hotel where Leorio, Kirin, and Zepile were. When they entered the room, they were met with a drunk Zepile and Leorio, happily laughing and drinking. Kirin was sleeping soundly in a basket.

"Seriously, they were drinking while we were captured?" Killua said in slight shock.

"I don't understand... This makes them happy?" Okamirei held up one of the bottles.

"Oh, you're back? Come drink with us!" Leorio said, holding out a bottle. Okamirei smiled sweetly.

"Are you that drunk that you can't notice we're underage?" Killua asked. "Wait, Leorio. Aren't you underage too?"

"What's your point? In my country, you can drink once you're sixteen." Leorio replied with a grin.

"Hehe, this if good." Killua and Gon turned to see Okamirei chugging down a bottle. Killua gasped and grabbed it from the wolf-girl. She growled, taking it back. "Hey, I'm thirsty!"

"It's sake!" Killua said. "And you're underage!" Okamirei just tilted her head. Killua sighed. "It's a drink that makes people crazy. You can only drink it if you're 21 or older." Okamirei glanced at Leorio, then back at Killua.

"I'm 80 in wolf years." She started to chug the drink again, sitting next to Kirin. "Thank you Leorio for taking care of her."

"No problem!" He said. "She was a sweetheart!" Killua glared at Okamirei, but there was nothing he could do about her. Killua and Gon explained the situation to them, while Okamirei listened intently, resting up her energy. Suddenly, Gon got a call. It was Kurapika, who was calling to say the phantom troupe had been taken care of. Okamirei blinked.

"Really? They were soooo strong," the wolf-girl slirred.

"Alright, that's it. You've had too much to drink," Killua said, taking the bottle from her hands. She glared at him, trying to take it back, but she was pinned down by an upset Killua. He smirked at her. "No. Think of Kirin." Okmairei smirked back, then licked her mate on his lips. A slight blush came to his cheeks and she giggled, then managed to get out of his loosened grip and pick up Kirin, walking to her room.

"Good night, see you's tomorrow," Okamirei slirred, walking out of the room, headed towards her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Okamirei awoke with a slight throbbing in her head. She growled at nothing in particular, grumpy, then walked down to the kitchen. She was the first one up, and she was hungry. She pulled out a slab of meat and chewed on it, then bounced Kirin. She placed the baby on the floor, then faced her, crouching down in a playful position and trotting around the baby just sat there, bright blue eyes blinking. She fell forward, trying to crawl, but she just sat there, moving back and forth. Okamirei smiled at the child, then gulped down the rest of the meat as she licked her child, then started to play.

Seconds went by, then she finally realized she was being watched. She paused and looked up, seeing a smirking Killua standing in the doorway, watching her. She smiled at him, then invited him over. He complied, sitting down and letting Kirin play with his finger. "So, we're supposed to meet Kurapika today," he said. Okamirei nodded.

"12:00, right?"

"Yeah." The two got ready, dressing Kirin in a little fur wrap they had bought, then waited for Gon and Leorio. The other two got ready soon, then they left, making it to the meeting place before Kurapika. They bought some food, and Okamirei happily munched down on a yummy chicken burrito. Leorio was once again holding Kirin, making noises and trying to get her to say his name. Kurapika finally arrived. Okamirei was the first to notice and spot him, and she waved. Gon was next.

"Kurapika!" Gon called out, spitting food all over Killua's face accidentally. The boy ran over. Okamirei just laughed as Killua walked over to Gon, holding a pie and smashing it against the boy's face. The two started to throw pies at each other, Okamirei dodging debris as she made her way over to Kurapika.

"Hi Kurapika!" She said. The older boy smiled at her.

"Hello. It's good to see you. I'm glad you're alright." Okamirei nodded.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Okamirei smirked at the boy, then turned to glanced at the other two. She didn't notice the small blush forming on the Kurta's face.

"I was worried."

"For what?" Okamirei turned back. "I survived. I was just tired." She tilted her head at him, and the blush brightened.

"Still-" He was cut off Kirin started to cry, making everyone freeze. Kurapika brought his attention to Leorio, then sighed. "Leorio, what's with the baby?"

"Her name's Kirin! Isn't she a sweetheart, she's so cute..." Kurapika sighed. "But now she's crying! Rei, help me!" Okamirei sighed, then walked over, taking the baby and holding her tight. It started to quiet instantly. Kurapika walked over.

"Who's the mother?" Kurapika asked. Okamirei looked up.

"She's mine," Okamirei said. Kurapika stared at her in slight shock, then looked at Leorio. Leorio blinked, then pointed at Kurapika, face red in anger.

"Hey! I am NOT the father! I'm the uncle!" Kurapika looked back at Okamirei.

"Killua's my mate." Killua blushed slightly. Kurapika had a look of pure resentment, but it soon disappeared.

"Ah," he said.

* * *

**Oh, it looks like Kurapika developed a little crush on Okamirei! I wonder why? Well, now for the next chapter! We'll get to see more of the storyline, and we'll finally get to the GREED ISLAND arc.**


	45. Who is she, really?

"It's been awhile since we were all together!" Gon exclaimed as the group sat down on a couch in a secluded room. Okamirei needed to go to the bathroom to take care of a stinky Kirin, and when she got back, she came into the middle of Kurapika explaining about his Nen.

"Restraint and vow?" Gon asked. Okamirei sat down. Her and Kurapika met their gazes for a second, but Kurapika quickly turned away to respond to Gon's question.

"Yeah. Nen is strongly affected by your mental state. The stronger your resolve, the more power you receive. However, you also incur a big risk at the same time. In return for Nen power, I vowed to use it against the spiders alone. I established a rule for myself." Okamirei blinked in understanding.

"What's the rule?" Leorio asked.

"If I use my chains on anyone who isn't a spider, I forfeit my life." Everyone gasped, even Okamirei. She started to growl inwardly to herself.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

"There is a Nen blade pointed at my heart. If I break the rule, that blade will pierce my heart, killing me. This is the rule that shows my resolve. Restraint and vow. My power is the product of pure hatred. It only works on spiders. I'm telling you because I trust you. Don't tell anyone else." Killua shot up from his seat.

"Why… Why did you tell us something so important!?" Killua yelled angrily. Okamirei's ears laid back, and her tail fell between her legs. Kirin started to cry, and Okamirei shushed her, whimpering.

"I'm not sure. With their leader's death, I must have relaxed." Kurapika glanced at Kirin with a frowning apology.

"It'll be fine if we keep our mouths shut." Leorio stated. Killua shook his head.

"Nope." Okamirei looked at her mate in confusion. "One of the members that is still alive can search through memories with physical contact. They can find out all about just now with a simple question." Okamirei tilted her head.

"But she didn't learn anything last time." Gon said.

"That's because we didn't know Kurapika was the chain-user." Killua replied.

"Then we just have to stay away from them. They've already check you so they think you're clean."

"That might not work out. One of the members is interested in us, and is trying to kill Kurapika which is another thing. And they're all interested in the White Wolf, thanks to Okamirei's charade." Killua glared at Okamirei, who pouted.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Is he aware that you guys know Kurapika?" Leorio asked.

"No…" Killua replied.

"Then it's okay! As long as no one around the mind reader knows Kurapika, then you're safe." Leorio said.

"Well, I've also been in contact with Hisoka." Kurapika admitted. "We made a pact, but his target, the leader of the spiders, is now dead. So I don't know what he'll do."

"Now that we know Kurapika's secret, it's dangerous to wait around," Killua said. "If Nobunaga captures Gon, Okamirei, or me, we probably won't be able to escape. But we have Kurapika with us now. We should take them out before they have a chance to recover and escape. We know where their current base is. If we take too long, they might get away. We need to move fast. They could be making an escape as we speak. We don't have time for too much thought."

"The woman you mentioned is certainly a threat… But since their leader is dead, I'll do as Gon says, and focus on recovering my brethren's eyes." Kurapika stated, sparing a glance at Okamirei. Okamirei tilted her head at him, and he blushed again.

"Seriously?" Killua exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Kurapika made up his mind. We can't force him to change it." Leorio said. Killua sat back down, disappointed.

"Sorry, Killua. Thank you for the valuable information. And Rei, I have something I need to-" He was cut off as his phone rang. He opened it up, staring at the text. His eyes suddenly went wide. "The dead bodies were fake…"

"You mean the dead bodies of the Troupe members?" Leorio asked, shocked as well.

"Yeah, the dead spiders were fakes! It would be possible for a Conjurer to accomplish that. Dang! Why didn't I realize this sooner?" Okamirei blinked. She was a conjurer. Could she do something like that? She shook her head. She needed to focus on honing her new ability. That was her first Nen priority.

"The situation's changed. What now?" Killua asked. "The Spiders are still here most likely. We're here to help." Kurapika's phone rang again.

"Hello? Melody? What is it? What? The troupe comes from Meteor City? The reward's been rescinded?"

"Seriously?" Killua asked.

"The troupe comes from Meteor City." Kurapika repeated.

"Makes sense… That explains why their identities are still unknown, and why the cops haven't been able to catch them." Leorio stated.

"What's Meteor City?" Gon and Okamirei asked at the same time.

"It's basically the land of garbage. Anyone and can throw away anything there. Even humans that they don't want. All the people there have a special bond, like family yet strangers. Thought there are those who provide Meteor City with weapons and precious metal under the pretext of garbage. That would be the Mafia community." Kurapika explained.

"What do you mean? But the Mafia is hunting the Troupe!" Gon exclaimed, confused.

"In return, the Mafia recruited people from Meteor city." Kurapika continued.

"People who didn't exist, as far as society was concerned. Perfect for committing crimes. The Troupe destroyed the normally intimate relationship between the Mafia community and Meteor City. But the Mafia has decided to prioritize that relationship." Leorio finished. Gon asked if he could speak with Killua, so they left momentarily. Okamirei stayed behind. She made sure Kirin was sleeping soundly, then looked up to see Kurapika staring at her. He blushed slightly, then turned away.

"Hey, Rei, I need to ask you something. Do you know anything about your real parents? Where you came from?" Okamirei just blinked at him, then shook her head.

"No. Sorry. Why?"

"Rei, get angry." She blinked at him.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I- Need to see something." Okamirei blinked again.

"I know what you're talking about. I only go crazy when there's blood. It's because of my mother, but-" Kurapika grabbed a knife and opened a little rivet on his arm. He flinched slightly, but kept his eyes on Okamirei. Okamirei's eyes widened as the scent filled her nose, and she stood, gritting her teeth. "What's wrong with you?!" She yelled. "Why would you- Stupid!" Her eyes started to flash red, and she turned, running out of there before she lost it. Kurapika's eyes widened.

"I knew it..."

Okamirei ran past Killua and Gon. Killua was strangling his friend, but Okamirei gave no notice as she raced past them on all fours, Kirin in her mouth. She ran into a small room, locking herself in and sitting there, ears drooped. She could hear mumbling, then saw a shadow as people came running past the door.

"Rei!" Killua.

"Leave her, she'll show up tomorrow." Leorio.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's strong. Anyway, I'll work something out for the game. So for now, let's stick to the troupe." Gon.

"Do you really have a plan?" Killua. The voices started moving away from the closet.

"Yep, but it's not guaranteed to work."

"How likely is it going to work?"

"Huh?" Okamirei held in a sniffle as Kirin gurgled, awoken by her mother. Why would Kurapika do that? It suddenly struck her. He was trying to help me control it! Yeah, that must be it! She stood, apologising to her child, then opened the closet, walking out. She started towards the group, when she paused. "Kurapika. Put a Nen blade in me!" Okamirei blinked. What was Gon saying? Humans, so confusing! She heard Killua and Leorio heading towards her and backed up, crossing her arms. When they turned the corner, Killua widened his eyes, then smirked.

"Saw why you ran off." Okamirei scoffed, snorting.

"Why you guys come back here? Conversation too _important_?"

"Of course! Telling us would risk his life further!" Leorio said.

"How so? I mean, really, they catch any one of us, he's screwed either way. And we're friends with him, aren't we? What's so special about Gon that he needs to hide it from us?" Killua and Leorio looked at one another, then nodded. The three quietly sneaked back in, hiding behind the couch. When the conversation ended, the three popped out.

"Can you make three more of those blades?" Killua asked.

"You can rescind the rule once our mission is over, right?" Leorio added.

"Yeah. We trust you. I even came back." Okamirei finished. Kirin gurgled, earning a slight grin from everyone.

"Killua! Leorio! Okamirei!" Gon exclaimed.

"We had a little talk. And since we're working together…" Leorio trailed off.

"We should share the same fate." Killua finished.

"Yup!" Okamirei's tail wagged, and she smiled.

"What do you say?" The three said in unison.

"The answer to both questions is yes. But you four are wholly mistaken. I never had any intention of using my blade on you guys."

"Then why endanger yourself by telling us your secret?" Gon asked, shocked.

"Gon, I wanted… No I wanted to thank all of you for your resolve. Even if one of you ends up revealing my secret, I will have no regrets. I have good friends…" Okamirei barked happily in reply. Killua looked away with a blush, Leorio was smiling like a proud father, and Gon frowned.

"That's not fair, Kurapika. You're actually putting more pressure on us this way." Gon whined.

"That was my goal."

"Oh, I get it now!" Gon replied happily.

"Well, I'll head out, then. Can't waste any time." Killua said, walking out. He paused, turning to Okamirei. "Hey, you coming?" He asked. Okamirei blinked at him in slight shock, then grinned and nodded.

"Yup!" She handed Kirin to Leorio, then started away.

"Oh, Rei," Okamirei turned to Kurapika.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."


	46. The Hunt is on!

**Well, here's the next chapter finally! These couple of chapters might take a bit longer to write compared to the others.  
**

**_KilluaTheLoveOfMyLife_ - Lol, yeah. I was surprised no one thought it at the beginning when her eyes flashed red. I was wondering if anyone would take notice, but they didn't. At least, they didn't review it. So I was just like, well, let's see if anyone discovers it now that Kurapika says something! But, we'll see. ;3**

* * *

Okamirei hurried down the street with Killua, the two quietly sticking to the shadows. Okamirei constantly placed her nose to the air to sniff, then ran after Killua again. When they neared the Phantom Troupe's hideout, they ran up the wall, using their Nen to stay attached. They got to the top and stared at all the buildings, and waited.

"Wait a second..." Killua started.

"Yeah, there're more buildings," Okamirei agreed.

"That's impossible... Which one?" Killua looked at Okamirei, who just blinked at him, the shrugged.

"Sorry, at this distance, plus the rain, I can't be too sure. I can send a shadow wolf, but even then..."

"No," Killua said, pulling out his phone. "Wait, shadow wolf?" Okamirei nodded with a smile. She hadn't told him what she'd been doing.

"My new Nen technique!" A smile tugged at Killua's mouth, then he turned back to the buildings, putting the ringing phone to his ear.

"Hey, Kurapika, it's Killua. Yeah, there're more buildings than before." Okamirei leaned in, ear twitching.

"That is most likely a conjurer's work," Kurapika replied from the other side. The two hopped off the building and walked down to the fence.

"Yeah, that's got to be it. These buildings weren't here yesterday. This has to be Nen." Okamirei sneezed, then shook herself. She was drenched in the rain, and the jacket Killua had let her borrow had only helped her stay dry, but the feeling was still there. Killua's eyes had a 'really?' look on them as she sprayed him with water. She giggled.

"Man, these guys are really scary. They have someone who can conjure entire buildings!" Leorio said from the other side. Okamirei grabbed the phone from Killua and put it up to her ear.

"Leorio, how's Kirin?"

"She's fine. Sleeping in Gon's arms." Okamirei smiled.

"Rei, you alright? Does anything feel strange?" Kurapika asked. Okamirei looked up to the sky.

"No. Why?"

"If you ever feel threatened or in danger, I want you to get out of there." Okamirei tilted her head.

"Why?" She repeated. There was no answer. She sighed, then Killua took the phone from her.

"So?"

"It's safe to assume the buildings are rigged somehow," Kurapika continued.

"Yeah."

"That tells us that they're still using this place as their base."

"The problem is, that these buildings create too many blind spots," Killua retorted as he and Okamirei easily scaled over the large fence. "Okamirei and I can only watch fifty percent of the area at a time."

"However, if you move around too much, you could run into one of them," Kurapika said.

"I'd like to avoid that," Killua replied. Okamirei nodded in agreement. She was frowning, though. Kurapika was concerned for her safety. Why? It was nice, but she didn't need it, and it seemed out of place. Why was he acting like that? Avoiding questions, doing things that confused her... "And Okamirei's nose is down because of the rain. But she could still hear them." Okamirei nodded, ears perked. "I mean, I'd have no idea what I'd do if I heard their voices behind me. My heart is pounding."

"Voices?" Kurapika asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. I read you. For now, just return to your original position. I'll call you back in five minutes." Killua looked at Okamirei, who nodded to say she heard, then he hung up and the two headed back to their original positions on the roof.

"Hey, Rei, does weather make it hard for you to run up the walls?" Okamirei blinked at him, then looked at the ground.

"Depends. A thin layer of water doesn't really, but when it's slippery, it's hard. Walking up walls in the rain is pretty hard. I do a lot better going down." Killua nodded, then turned back and looked at the buildings. Okamirei followed suit. Minutes later, Killua's phone rang. Okamirei's ears perked, and she stared at him as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Killua-kun," Okamirei heard a female say through the phone.

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"One of Kurapika's colleagues," was the reply. "Could you look to your left?" Both Okamirei and Killua turned to see a figure in the distance. Killua's eyes widened slightly. Okamirei waved. "Hang up, and then whisper a command to me."

Killua complied, then said silently, "Raise your right hand." A second later, the figure in the distance raised their right hand. Okamirei twitched, then strained her ears forward.

"Ooh... Sharp ears..." Killua turned to her, then nodded. Okamirei smiled, then turned back to the girl. "My ears are good too, but not that good," she said. "Mine are not good enough to hear through the rain at such a distance. That's really cool."

"Yeah, we can use that to our advantage."

Soon, the three were together on the same roof. Kurapika's colleage, named Melody, and Okamirei shared smiles, then Melody listened, cupping her hands behind her ears. Killua copied her, and Okamirei just strained her ears forward and sniffed the air.

A minute later, Melody paused. "The rain keeps me from hearing what's being said, but people are talking over there. Judging by the footsteps, five or six, including women." Melody pointed. "And they're heading in the opposite direction from those ruined buildings."

"That's amazing. Gon, Rei, and I have trained hard, but I can't hear a thing."

"I can tell there's people, but that's it," Okamirei said, filled with respect for the girl.

"This happens to be my power," Melody replied. The three started off. "Kurapika must be getting desperate... He actually asked me for help," she continued as they ran.

"Huh?"

"He wants to do everything himself, right?"

"Oh," Killua replied, eyes drooping in sarcastic realization. "Yeah, that's true." There was a pause.

"Are you two assassins?" Melody suddenly asked.

"I used to be," Killua replied, surprised. "Rei was raised by wolves, though." Okamirei smiled up at the two as she was running on all fours. "How did you know?"

"Your footsteps," Melody replied. "You two are running right next to me, but they're estinto."

"Es-what?" Both Killua and Okamirei asked, the former rising onto two legs, curious.

"Estinto. A music term meaning barely audible."

"Oh, I'm in the habit of moving without making any sound."

"Me too. I have to make sure to be silent when tracking prey."

"You two have the quietest steps I have ever heard. Your technique is impressive. I can see why Kurapika would rely on you."

"Well, I'm not too thrilled about this."

"Oh, really?" Melody smiled, then stopped, placing her hand out. "Stop!" Okamirei and Killua both froze. "They're one hundred meters around the next building." A growl escaped Okamirei's throat, and her hair bristled. She flinched as a cold hand touched her arm.

"You can pick out their footsteps?" Killua asked.

"Everyone's are slightly different," Melody replied. Killua ran to the building, starting up it, sliding slightly with the slippery rain. Okamirei followed, helping.

"Oh, we'll take a look." Killua said, pausing to look back at Melody. She flinched, then looked over at the two with a surprised look on her face. The two continued up the side of the building. When they reached the top, Killua and Okamirei stared at the group of people walking, then Killua pulled out his phone to call Kurapika.

"The woman's here. She's with her buddies. There are six moving together. That topknot guy's here too. One more thing, there's someone that wasn't there yesterday. He's probably the leader."

"Can you describe him?" Kurapika asked.

"He's wearing a black coat, with a St. Peter's cross on the back. He has combed back black-hair. I can't see his face." Killua grit his teeth, falling down, then continued. "And they're too alert! I'm too afraid to circle out in front!" Okamirei, who'd followed him down, patted his back.

"I'll do it."

"No! Okamirei, stay away from them for now!" Okamirei flinched at Kurapika's loud shout, but stayed where she was.

There was a pause, then Gon's voice came through the phone. "Where are you now?"

"In front of the Motoba Building. They're walking west, on Continental Street."

"There's a station nearby. Can you make it onto their train?" Kurapika asked.

"It depends on the circumstances. If it's busy, I can manage." Killua replied. "Though I think Rei would draw too much attention."

"Don't worry about me, I can follow behind."

"Make sure they don't notice you, Rei." Kurapika said.

"Will do!"

Okamirei waited as Killua and Melody headed in to get on the train after the Phantom Troupe. Okamirei then turned and ran through the alleyways, following the route they would be taking.

Okamirei finally arrived at the station, waiting for Killua and Melody. She stuck her nose in the air and glanced around for Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and Kirin, then, spotting them, smiled, then turned back to the station to wait. Soon, the Phantom Troupe appeared, and she kept then in her sights. They started down the stairs. She crinkled her nose as she felt Kurapika's tension. It was slight, and she was sure the Phantom Troupe hadn't noticed, but her, with her heightened senses, noticed immediately. Would he be OK? She turned back, seeing the Phantom Troupe had stopped. Her ears turned towards them to listen to their conversation.

"They're on the move," a shorter one with long hair said. "Descending slowly."

"An elevator," the one who was presumed the alpha replied. "Are they going out?"

"We should hurry, boss," the other male said. The one, now confirmed to Okamirei as the alpha, turned to the others. "We'll apprehend him as a group. Stay close enough to provide assistance. Pakunoda, once we capture him, get the information on Uvo."

"Got it," the girl named Pakunoda replied. Okamirei made a mental note to stay away from the girl.

"After that, Nobunaga, he's all yours." There was a pause. "GO!" Suddenly, the group ran. Okamirei flinched, then turned toward the entrance where Killua and Melody had emerged. She walked hurriedly over to them. Killua was talking on the phone.

"Melody and I are at the station entrance. I'm sure- Oh, Rei's here too." Killua and Okamirei nodded at each other. "Those six ran off to the northwest." Okamirei made a motion to Killua to hand her the phone.

"Yeah, I'm following them," Kurapika said. Okamirei placed the phone to her ear.

"Kurapika, I have the conversation they had right before they took off memorized word for word for you. It has useful information in it." Killua suddenly took the phone.

"Wait, you're running after them? That's dangerous! They'll notice you! Stop it!"

"Hand the phone to Rei," Kurapika said, sounding calm. Killua grit his teeth and glared at the phone, then handed it to the wolf-girl. "What did they say?" Okamirei repeated the conversation word for word for her friend. Afterwords, there was a pause, then a thank you, then silence. Okamirei pulled the phone away from her ear, then stared at it with a blink.

"I think he hung up." Killua took the phone. He glared at the phone.

"That bastard..." The three started walking, then Killua started to press more buttons, then pulled the phone to his ear again. "Leorio, where's Gon?"

Okamirei sighed, then looked up at the sky. A sneeze escaped her mouth and she shook her head in displeasure. She was worried for Kirin... Hopefully Leorio was keeping her in a warm bundle. "Fine!" Killua yelled. "We're going after Kurapika!" Killua was about to hang up, but Okamirei took it before he pressed the button, then pulled it to her ear.

"How's Kirin?" She asked. Killua glared slightly at her, but the glare softened when she said Kirin's name.

"She's doing fine. She's curled up in a warm bundle, safe and sound." Okamirei smiled.

"Thanks," then she hung up and handed the phone back to Killua.

"Seriously! These people just do whatever the hell they want!" The three started off.

"Hiriko?"

...

"Hiriko?" Okamirei flinched and paused as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to face a green-eyed man with wispy orange hair and tinted glasses. A cigar fell out of his mouth as he stared at her in shock. She just blinked at him in confusion, ears laying back. There was a pause, then another hand gripped Okamirei's other shoulder.

"Who are you?" Killua asked, glaring. The man flinched, then let go of Okamirei scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry, your friend here just reminded me of someone..."

"Papa, you OK?" A little girl then appeared, gripping onto the man's long jacket. She glanced at the other two people with a shy look, then blushed slightly and shifted away, but still kept a grip on the older man.

"Yeah, Miyu, I just thought-"

"Hiriko's dead, you said so yourself, didn't you?" The man suddenly looked sad.

"Yes..."

"Rei, let's go!" Okamirei nodded, then turned, only glancing back at the two.

"If only I could have been there to save her life. They killed her. Those darn beasts..." Okamirei continued to run with Killua.

* * *

**So, Miyu is NOT my character. She belongs to BabyBlueJaye, who gave her to me for use in this story. It was a but of a shock trying to get her in here, but here she is! Oh, and both Miyu and 'Papa' will be coming in later.**


	47. Hostage Situation

"Rei, who were those people?" Okamirei turned to Killua, then shrugged.

"No idea." There was silence. Okmairei kept her nose to the air, making sure to keep all smells she could smell on her radar, then paused. "The rain is letting up a bit. I can smell them. We're getting close." Killua nodded. Melody was right behind, not as fast as the two, but fast enough to keep up. "Beware, Spiders are there too." Killua nodded.

They'd finally reached the alleyway. Kurapika was right in front, while Gon was out in the side, hiding behind the trashcan. Okamirei could feel the readiness to attack coming from the boy, dressed like a girl, standing there. Gon seemed to be nervous. _It was understandable... If we attacked now, we would be in deep bullets..._

Suddenly, Gon walked out of his hidden position into the open. "Sorry!" He said, holding his hands up. "I'll stop following, so can you let me go?" Okamirei balked. This was a very bold move... Not even wolves would chance it. Okamirei imagined the situation in her head.

Like for instance, a wolf that sneaks up on a bird has the upper hand. A rabbit can run fast and a bird can fly, but they're yours once you get your teeth sunken into its flesh. However, attacking another predator, like a bear, runs a high risk of getting hurt. You have to have a strategy, have the upper hand, then strike! And, sometimes even then the opponent is too strong for you, and you have to run. Then, the predator turns prey, and you need to make sure you can either fight, or run fast enough. Otherwise, you're cornered, and you die.

"Him again?" A female voice said.

"This is the boy he mentioned?" The 'alpha' stated. Okamirei recognized the voice, and the scent. There was three. The others must have gone on ahead.

"The other one's here too." The first female said. "Show yourself." Killua started out. Okamirei's ears fell back slightly. She mouthed her mate's name in fear, eyes widened slightly. He just smiled at her, then frowned as he walked out of the alleyway, hands locked behind his head. "What do you want? The mafia who put a reward on us are gone."

"Wh-what? Really?" Killua said innocently. He let his hands drop. "Why?" He walked over nearer to Gon. There was silence between the few. Okamirei started forward, but a hand touched her shoulder and she turned, seeing Melody, smiling sadly and shaking her head. Okamirei's ears fell down, and she was temped to whimper, but she made sure not to make a sound.

"What do we do, boss?"

"Tie them up," was the immediate responce. Okamirei started to growl inwardly. If they hurt them... "Phinks? It's me. I need you to come to the Beitacle Hotel." Okamirei was really tense. No matter what... She would get them back. Rushing out right then wasn't the smartest of plans. Sure, she could take them if she jumped them from the air, but they were still to alert. But what made her the most hesitant... That girl who'd spoken was the one she'd battled in their hideout. She was strong... And she would not be able to take her on with the other two. Plus, she had no idea about the other two's abilities.

"Shouldn't we just kill them?" The girl being thought about said. Okamirei bristled, claws sharpening, eyes starting to flash red.

"No, I trust your instincts." Okamirei calmed down slightly, but was still on edge. "If they're connected to the chain user somehow, we should keep them alive." Okamirei relaxed slightly. So they wouldn't be killed... That helped, but still. If they were harmed in any way...

"I wouldn't trust my instincts..."

"I have a question for you." Gon had spoken. "How can you kill people who have nothing to do with you?" Lightning flashed, and the power gave out. Okamirei had no problem, her eyesight was excellent in the dark.

"You look pretty hostile, considering that you just surrendered." There was a pause. "Why indeed? When they have nothing to do with us? No, on second thought, it isn't that simple. How to verbally express our motives... I'm not fond of it. But oddly enough, or perhaps it's not that odd. Is that the key for understanding myself?" There was a pause. Okamirei just sat, mind blank, not understanding what he was saying in the least. From the looks on her friend's faces, neither did they. Suddenly, the lights came back on. "Head to the hotel, and wait for Phinks and the others. If they try to escape, kill them." Okamirei bristled in anger once again. But she knew, revealing herself now would put them only in further danger. She remembered what happened before, and she knew she had to wait. But still, these people... She couldn't stand by and wait for then to kill her mate and best friend.

"Understood." The five walked off. When they got just out of sight, Kurapika, Okamirei, and Melody walked out of the alleyway.

"Now that they're on the alert, we have to keep our distance, or they'll notice us. Make sure you're concealing your presence." Melody said calmly.

"Damn!" Kurapika said. Okamirei's hands were bleeding from her nails digging into her skin from her clenched hands. She was now growling aloud.

"If they harm even a single hair on their heads-"

"You must be patient!" Melody said.

"Sure. And afterwords, I'm going to rip their throats out." Okamirei replied.

"I understand." Kurapika said as well.

"You don't understand! Your reckless pursuit exposed then to needless danger. Do you know why they let themselves be captured? If you're caught here, no one will be able to stop the troupe! And Rei, Killua knew fully well what he was doing. If you charged in, you'd be putting him in even more danger, as well as yourself!" Kurapika and Okamirei calmed, then looked at each other, understanding in their eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Kurapika said.

"Humans have to lower their guard at some point." Okamirei's ears twitched and she pointed at herself, looking at the shorter girl with a look of question. Melody laughed. "Except maybe you, Rei. Ever since I met you, your guard has never wavered. Though, you don't seem to act upon it." Okamirei smiled, then nodded.

"I only act upon it if I sense danger. If I act upon it all the time, I'll exhaust myself. It's an endurance test." Melody nodded.

"Exactly. We must wait."

"Yeah." Kurapika and Okamirei replied.

* * *

Okamirei ran through the rain, shaking her fur out while running. Melody had been listening in on the phantom troupe's conversation, and they had started to form a plan. Okamirei wanted to use her Ghost of the White Wolf Ability, which Kurapika was very interested in, but they decided not to. It would have been very useful, but the likelihood of the troupe members being able to see the wolf, and Melody and Kurapika being carried by it invisible, was too great. So they stuck to the original plan.

There would be a blackout at the hotel. Leorio was already stationed there, and would relay a message to Killua and Gon to close their eyes at seven so their eyesight would not be affected by the blackout. Okamirei would be stationed there as well waiting for the moment right as the lights turned off, and use her White Wolf of the Alpha Pack to attack and get Gon and Killua out of there. If she wasn't able, she needed to remain in the White Wolf form, no matter what. She would stay there and keep an eye on them, make sure nothing happened. But if she managed to get Killua and Gon out, they would rendezvous at a meeting place.

Okamirei quickly hid her wolfy features under a cloak and waited at a wall, leaning against it. She kept her eyes and ears out for the troupe.

When they finally arrived, Okamirei acted like she was another normal person there. She was smart and really good at acting. She just pretended to be talking on the phone to her father. Well, her father if he was human...

"Hey! Do you realize what time it is?!" Okamirei flinched and looked at Leorio, eyes wide, pausing her 'conversation'. "Idiot! It's Hotel Beitacle! How many times do I have to repeat myself?" He turned to look at people who were staring at him. "What are you looking at, eh? EH? This ain't no show!" He pulled the phone to his ear to pretend to talk to the pretend person on the other side again. okamirei turned back to her own conversation. Man, was he good.

"Yeah, sorry, someone was being loud. Continue?" Okamirei said quietly.

"Dang! My future's _dark_ because of the failures working for me! Listen up! I'll _close my eyes_ like nothing happened. One more mistake and you'll get it good! Now listen. _Seven on the dot_. You'd best be at the hotel by then!"

"Alright. Yeah, I got it. I know, don't worry, I won't stay out too long. I need to go. Renge's waiting for me."

"It's time for our last song," the announcement came on for the night. "This request comes from Kicchomu-san." A song started to play, and Okamirei turned, listening in on Killua, Gon, and the phantom troupe's conversations. She wanted to giggle, but she knew it might reveal herself.

"Yeah. Bye." She started towards the elevator, passing right by the group, making sure not to show any eye contact. Right as she passed them, she squinted her eyes, not fully closing then, nor having them all the way open. She would still be able to see fine. Her eyesight was very good in dark circumstances.

Suddenly, the lights went off.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! What will happen next, I wonder? ;3  
**


	48. AN

**Hey, I'm really sorry you guys, but I'm going to be on Hiatus for the rest of the year. I apologize greatly, but I am really busy in the world of school and comics... But I'll be coming back on the first! Thank you!**


End file.
